


La storia di John Vegetason

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [51]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [DBNA].[Successivo alla fanfiction La morte di Kamy].Due giovani saiyan si possono innamorare agl'inferi?Elly, Aedon e sua moglie appartengono a lTheBlueMusketeer. Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 I principi non cadono dal cielo

“Non ce la faccio più a stare rinchiusa nel castello della cittadella” si lamentò Kamhara. Incrociò le braccia e sbuffò un paio di volte, piegando di lato il capo. I suoi lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e dimenava la coda rosa. Naly si passò la mano tra i capelli neri e socchiuse gli occhi, leccandosi le labbra.

“Oggi non devi controllare la principessina Veki?” chiese. Le iridi di Kamy divennero da castane ad azzurre, facendosi liquide.

“Non verrei mai meno ai miei compiti. Oggi ci pensa Pamela a tutelare la principessa e la sua serva Lory” ribatté la saiyan. Dimenò più velocemente la coda, la cui peluria rosa si gonfiò oscillando mossa dal vento. Saltò sulla cima del parapetto che divideva la città dal deserto degl’inferi, la luce rosso sangue del sole di quel luogo si rifletteva sulla sua battle suit candida.

“È pericoloso. Lo sai che da dopo la faccenda Janenmba spesso anche gli altri spiriti maligni sono corporei” si lamentò Naly. Kamy le sorrise, i suoi occhi brillavano di riflessi cerulei.

“Faccio solo un giro e torno presto. Non c’è neanche bisogno che lo dici a mio fratello Turles e men che meno a Radish” disse. Negò con l’indice e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi. Si batté la mano inguantata sopra il petto, facendo risuonare il pezzo di sopra dell’armatura.

“Niente spaventa Kamhara Bardackdaughter” si vantò. Naly si morse l’interno guancia e sbuffò dalle narici.

“Ha ragione il mio amato Turles, quando ti metti in testa qualcosa niente ti dissuade, guardiana della cittadella spericolata” brontolò. Kamy ridacchiò e saltò all’indietro, atterrando nel terreno rosso sabbioso.

******

Un candido cigno a due teste planò dolcemente sopra la superficie vermiglia del lago di sangue, la sua figura candida faceva contrasto con il cielo color sangue. Si adagiò sul pelo dell’acqua e con i lunghi becchi, iniziò a pulirsi le piume soffici. Una mano coperta da un guanto uscì dal pelo del lago, afferrando una zampa palmata della creatura. L’animale lanciò un verso stridulo ed iniziò a sbattere le ali forsennatamente, le piume cadevano nel sangue e affondavano. La figura sconosciuta sotto il pelo dell’acqua lo stava trascinando, il cigno gigantesco spiccò il volo con lo sconosciuto attaccato alla zampa. Il giovane che si teneva all’animale si stringeva con entrambe le braccia, nonostante fosse semi-incosciente, la testa gli ricadeva in avanti e il suo volto era coperto da dei capelli neri dalle ciocche larghe tre dita. La sua capigliatura era piegata in avanti e i suoi vestiti, come i suoi capelli, gocciolavano dense gocce di sangue. Il cigno dimenò più velocemente la zampa, riuscendola a sganciare dalle braccia del passeggero. Il giovane precipitò con le braccia aperte.

******

Kamy raggiunse uno spiazzo dove l’erba era vermiglia, alle spalle di una delle montagne di metallo formate da una serie di spuntoni aguzzi. Passò oltre un grande albero su cui svettavano una serie di pomi dorati. Diede un calcio ad una pietra, un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la pelle rosea e si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua. Sbadigliò, si massaggiò il collo ed espirò dalle narici.

“Chissà cosa fa ora Vegeta” bisbigliò. Raggiunse una roccia grossa due teste e vi si sedette. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo azzurro.

“Dovrei smettere di pensarci. In fondo i principi mica cadono dal cielo …” borbottò. Vide un’ombra sfrecciarle davanti e il ragazzo si abbatté al suolo, creando una voragine con un tonfo. Kamy saltò all’indietro sgranando gli occhi, il battito cardiaco le accelerò. Si avvicinò al ragazzo incosciente a terra e gli s’inginocchiò accanto.

“A… assomiglia al principe” sussurrò. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo sentì mugolare.

“Z… Zarbon… me la… pagherai…” biascicò nell’incoscienza il giovane. Aveva una ferita al fianco profonda una mano da cui usciva del sangue copioso.

“Zarbon?” si domandò Kamy, caricandoselo in spalla.


	2. Cap.2 The old saiyan witch

Cap.2 The old saiyan witch

“Credevo non fossi tipa da follie del genere” disse l’anziana. Teneva la schiena curva e si trascinò fino al letto. Mise una pezza bagnata sulla fronte del giovane incosciente, che boccheggiava ansimando.

“Ti riferisci all’essere uscita dalla città o di averlo portato qui?” chiese Kamy. Dimenò la coda rosa, sfiorando una serie di ampolle e vasi adagiati su dei ripiani di legno. Il vento entrava dalle fessure tra le pareti metalliche, facendole ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi e facendo sbriciolare le foglie secche dei rametti aromatici appesi al soffitto. L’anziana schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Entrambe. Il mio piccolo allievo Nappa me lo diceva che sotto sotto sei una testa calda” si lamentò l’anziana. Passò accanto alla battle suit bucata e sporca di sangue del giovane adagiata per terra, accanto a dei sacchi colmi di polvere. Si piegò in avanti e con le dita tremanti e raggrinzite passò dell’unguento sulla ferita del ragazzo, che gemette di dolore.

“Sei tale e quale a mia sorella Leanna. Quando era giovane ne ha fatte di follie” borbottò l’anziana. Ad ogni suo movimento il pendaglio dorato a forma di triangolo le sbatteva contro i seni rugosi e cadenti.

“Non l’ho mai conosciuta. È strano non sia ancora morta” sussurrò Kamy. Si appoggiò contro una parete di ferro, l’odore delle spezie le pungeva le narici.

“Lo è, ma lei e suo marito Aedon non sono finiti agl’inferi. Sono dall’altra parte. È per questo che mi occupo io di mio nipote Ren e di sua moglie Deira, che invece, come gli altri saiyan divenuti biondi del loro gruppo, sono agl’inferi” spiegò la vecchia. La pelle cadente e giallastra che le ricadeva dalle braccia sfiorò il petto muscoloso e abbronzato del ferito. Kamy si mise una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio e annuì.

“Ti lamenti delle mie follie e tu nascondi i saiyan considerati maledetti” ribatté. L’anziana ridacchiò e si massaggiò il collo rugoso.

“Sono l’unica strega saiyan ad essere arrivata alla mia età, posso permettermi delle follie. E poi ringrazia, se non fosse per me, tu, la principessa e la sua serva Lory non potreste permettervi il lusso di crescere anche se morte” ribatté. Aprì le labbra del giovane utilizzando la punta del dito e strisciò fino a un tavolo di pietra, da cui prese una boccetta colma di un liquido oleoso bluastro. Tornò dal ragazzo e gli verso delle gocce di liquido in bocca. Il giovane sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto, guardando a destra e a sinistra, boccheggiando.

“Dov… dove sono?” chiese. La sua voce tremò e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. L’anziana si deterse le labbra screpolate e ripiegate su se stesse con la lingua, appoggiò una mano sul capo del giovane e lo spinse, facendolo stendere di nuovo.

“Sei alla cittadella saiyan, giovane sconosciuto. Dicci piuttosto chi sei” ribatté. Il ragazzo osservò l’anziana, quest’ultima aveva i capelli grigi raccolti in due chignon ai lati della testa, da cui pendevano dei veli violetti agitati dal vento.

“Io sono il principe John, figlio di Re Vegeta” spiegò. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide la coda saiyan dalla peluria candida della donna, dimenando la propria dalla scura peluria marrone.

“Ho sentito parlare di te. Sei stato esiliato perché sei nato agl’inferi e quindi sei un demone” biascicò l’anziana. Richiuse la boccetta dell’olio e si trascinò fino al tavolino, appoggiandovela di sopra.

“Non ne sapevo niente” sussurrò Kamy. Il ragazzo si rizzò sentendo la voce della giovane, fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde con un tonfo sul letto.

“Non sono stato esiliato. Sono stato venduto a Lord Freezer per evitare attaccasse la cittadella saiyan” spiegò. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Kamy che guardò l’anziana.

“Saggia Altea... questo vuol dire che ho attirato qui quel mostro? La sua rabbia potrebbe travolgerci” sussurrò. John boccheggiò e strinse un pugno.

“Se temete quella minaccia, me ne andrò” sussurrò.

“No, non puoi andare da nessuna parte in quelle condizioni. Sei pur sempre uno dei principi e come guerriera al vostro servizio, è mio dovere impedirlo” ribatté Kamy. Prese una sedia, la mise vicino al letto e si sedette accanto al ragazzo. John alzò lo sguardo, la osservò in viso e le fattezze della giovane si rifletterono nelle sue iridi color ebano.

“Chi sei?” chiese. Socchiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi.

“Sarà meglio non far sapere a nessuno che è qui” sussurrò la vecchia strega.

 


	3. Cap. 3 Tra sogno e realtà

Cap. 3 Tra sogno e realtà  
  
John mugolò nel sonno, un odore pungente gli pizzicò le narici. Inspirò, sentendolo dolciastro e mugolò, allargando le braccia. Socchiuse le palpebre, la luce di una lampada ad olio lo accecò. Gemette e richiuse gli occhi, sentiva la testa pulsare. S'immobilizzò sentendo dei rumori. Una voce femminile gli risuonava nelle orecchie, melodica. Sorrise e girò il capo nel sonno, sorridendo. Socchiuse gli occhi, intravedendo una figura in ombra.  
"Lei era un angelo dagli occhi ridenti che avevano rubato al cielo un po' della sua vernice per tramutarsi in oceani d'oblio" cantava Kamhara, con il capo chino.  
< Vegeta amava questa canzone, anche se non lo ha mai ammesso > pensò.  
"Lo hai bendato un po' troppo, ora sembra una mummia" sussurrò l'anziana. Kamy smise di cantare e si voltò verso la strega.  
"Pensi davvero che nessuno scoprirà che lo teniamo qui?" chiese. Altea corrugò la fronte e annuì un paio di volte.  
"L'importante è che tu vada sempre alla ronda nell'orario prefissato. E devi sembrare più naturale possibile, ragazza mia" spiegò.   
Kamhara annuì, sistemandosi una ciocca vermiglia dietro l'orecchio.   
La strega saiyan più vecchia raggiunse un tavolo, prese una mezzaluna di acciaio ed iniziò a triturare una serie di erbe. I ticchettii prodotti dal metallo che si abbatteva sopra il ripiano di legno rimbombavano nelle orecchie di John. La figura della rossa era illuminata dalla luce del sole vermiglio che filtrava dalla finestra e tutta la sua figura sembrava tinta di un color carminio. Il giovane cercò di alzare il braccio, i muscoli gli dolevano, non riusciva a muoversi.


	4. Cap.4 Odi atavici e giovani amori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween: 14 Bat.

Cap.4 Odi atavici e giovani amori  
  


Kamy si caricò in spalla il corpo sporco di sangue e strinse le labbra, incassando la testa tra le spalle.

“Le vittime aumentano, invece di diminuire. Ad ogni attacco siamo messi sempre peggio” ringhiò Pamela. Si pulì il viso sporco di sangue con il dorso della mano, allargando la macchia del liquido vermiglio. Mise il piede sulla testa di un demone, si piegò in avanti e sputò. Kamy allungò un braccio e sparò un attacco energetico, aprendo una fossa. Vi gettò dentro il corpo, dimenando la coda dalla peluria rosa. S’inginocchiò sporcandosi di terra rossiccia i pantaloni blu della battle-suit e spinse della terra sopra il corpo. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservando dei resti bruciati di piantine.

“Lord Freezer ha nuovamente attaccato il raccolto. Siamo messi peggio qui, che quando eravamo vivi” ringhiò. Pamela la raggiunse, si chinò in avanti e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Muoviamoci. Vedrai che se riusciamo a seppellire tutti i morti entro un’ora, potremo anche occuparci di ripiantare le piante” sussurrò. Kamy negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi.

“No, è più importante ricostruire le palizzate e la barriera intorno alla città. Naly mi ha detto di raggiungerla al più presto” sussurrò. Pamela strofinò le mani tra loro.

“In ogni caso, dobbiamo sbrigarci” ribatté.

*************

Kamy infilò la testa nel secchio d’acqua, la sentì gelida sulla pelle e strinse gli occhi. Avvertì l’acqua gelida bruciare, il fiato le mancò e tirò fuori la testa. I capelli rossi le ricaddero lungo la schiena, gocciolando. Si passò la mano sul viso, ansimò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Avvertiva delle fitte alle spalle e le gambe le pulsavano. Sentì dei colpi di tosse e si voltò. Arrossì vedendo che il giovane si era seduto sul letto e la fissava. Gli sorrise e salutò con la mano, dimenando le dita. John inarcò un sopracciglio ed incrociò le braccia sul petto.

< Iniziavo a credere fosse un sogno > pensò. Kamy fissò le iridi di lui, erano nere e rabbrividì vedendo il proprio riflesso su quello sfondo color ossidiana.

“Dov’è quell’anziana?” chiese con voce roca il giovane. Kamy raddrizzò la schiena ed incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“È andata a caccia di pipistrelli” spiegò. Il giovane alzò il capo ed osservò una serie di fascette di erbe essiccate appese al soffitto.

“Pipistrelli” ripeté a bassa voce. Kamy raggiunse una sedia, la prese e la mise davanti al letto su cui era seduto il giovane.

“Servono per le pozioni di invecchiamento. Io, la principessa Veki, la principessa Reghina e Lory le utilizziamo spesso” spiegò. Il ragazzo piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma neri che gli ricadevano da una parte.

“Chi sei?” chiese con tono gelido.

< Parla parecchio di gente che nemmeno conosco > pensò. Kamy lo guardò negli occhi e un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la fronte dalla pelle rosata.

“Non ti basta che sia la tua salvatrice?” domandò. John dimenò la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Non ti avevo chiesto di salvarmi” rispose, ringhiando. Si massaggiò una tempia e ghignò.

“E poi, con la tua voce stridula, rischi di uccidermi adesso” la punzecchiò. Kamy nascose il viso tra i capelli rossi.

“Non posso offendere un principe, ma non mi tentate” ribatté secca.

“Non puoi o hai paura?” chiese John. Le lanciò un ki-blast violetto grande quanto l’unghia di un pollice. La giovane lo afferrò con la mano e strinse, facendolo esplodere, annerendo il proprio palmo.

“So combattere, principe” disse gelida. John ghignò e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Non chiamarmi principe. Mi chiamo John” ribatté. Kamy si alzò in piedi e si prese tra le braccia la coda rosa.

“Allora tu chiamami Kamy. Sono una saiyan, vengo dalla cittadella” spiegò. Il giovane strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Allora siamo nemici, vieni da quel posto di traditori” ringhiò. Kamy guardò le sue bende sporche di sangue.

“Per ora, fatti curare. Stabilirai con il tempo se ti puoi fidare” rispose, addolcendo il tono.

"Non ho paura di una che beve frullati di pipistrello" ribatté il figlio di Re Vegeta.

 


	5. Cap.5 Dark side of Toma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt 17. Demon.

Cap.5 Dark side of Toma

Zarbon sbuffò, guardò la casetta di legno e socchiuse gli occhi. Si appoggiò con una spalla alla roccia dietro cui era nascosto ed osservò il fumo alzarsi dalla cappa del camino sopra il letto dell’abitazione. Sbadigliò, allungò le gambe e le strofinò sull’erba vermiglia.

“Se sei lì dentro, piccole demone, dovrai uscire prima o poi” sussurrò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e si accarezzò la lunga treccia. La luce rossa del sole degli inferi gli illuminava di riflessi vermigli l’aureola.

*******

John si dimenò nel sonno, mugolò e sentì qualcosa di umido sulla fronte. Batteva i denti e tremava, le sue guance erano arrossate e il corpo sudato strofinava contro le lenzuola.

“… faccio fuori… levati dai piedi…”. Udì i frammenti di una frase detto da un uomo. Boccheggiò e si mise su un fianco.

“… tuo figlio Crilin… umani… non puoi…”. Spezzoni di parole dette da Kamy risuonarono nelle sue orecchie. Socchiuse gli occhi, battendo più forte i denti.

“… uccido… pericoloso!”. Le urla dell’uomo si fecero più forte e coprirono del tutto il crepitio del fuoco. Il demone socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva sfocato. Scostò le lenzuola e si alzò in piedi, ondeggiando. La sua mano fu avvolta da un ki-blast di fuoco e sulla sua schiena si aprirono delle ali nere da pipistrello. Si mise tra Kamy e un saiyan alto due volte lei.

“Lasciala stare e prenditela con me” ringhiò. Cercò di rizzare la testa, il corpo gli tremava, una gamba gli ricadeva piegata in avanti e ondeggiava. Kamy gli passò il braccio intorno alla vita, sfiorando la coda pelosa di lui e lo sostenne.

“Principe, non c'è bisogno che tu mi difenda" gli disse gentilmente. John digrignò i denti, corrugò la fronte e alzò di scatto la testa.

“Ti sono debitore perché mi hai salvato la vita. Non temere, non permetterò di farmi sconfiggere dal primo che passa” ringhiò. Il saiyan davanti a lui incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Tu disonori la tua famiglia, demone” ringhiò.

“Un giorno ucciderò Lord Freezer, mi libererò e mi riscatterò, ma fino a quel momento, sono più che pronto a dimostrarti contro che tipo di diavolo ti sei messo” ruggì John. Alcune ciocche di lei gli solleticavano il collo, fu colto da un capogiro e avvertì un senso di nausea.

“Zio Toma non vuole farmi del male. Vuole farne a te” spiegò Kamhara. John spense l’onda nella sua mano ed impallidì. Toma piegò di lato il capo.

“Un principe demone che difende una terza classe. Davvero insolito, non me lo aspettavo da uno come te” sussurrò. John digrignò i denti e rizzò la schiena.

“Da uno come me? Tu nemmeno lo sai chi sono! Tu non sai niente!” urlò. Toma strinse i pugni e sciolse le braccia, incrementò l’aura facendo volare fascette di erbe per tutta la stanza e spegnendo il fuoco del camino.

“Io so che tu prendi ordini da Freezer come un banale mercenario, mentre io e i miei compagni siamo morti pur di ribellarci a lui” ribatté gelido. Kamy dimenò la coda e adagiò John contro il muro.

“Io so solo che sta male. Quindi lascialo riposare zio” disse indurendo il tono. Il demone richiuse le ali demoniache e si sedette su una sedia, tremando. Kamhara avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio del giovane.

“Ora ti rimetti a letto e riposi, principe” disse gentilmente.

“Non credo che tuo padre sarà felice di sapere chi stai nascondendo” ringhiò Toma.

 


	6. Cap.6 Naly incontra Zarbon

Cap.6 Naly incontra Zarbon

"Non capisco perché Toma mi ha detto di venire di corsa alla vecchia casupola della saggia Altea. Qui non ci viene mai nessuno" borbottò Naly, passandosi la mano nei disordinati capelli neri. Avvertì un'aura, socchiuse gli occhi e scattò, nascondendosi dietro una roccia alta due volte lei che usciva dal terreno. La luce color del sangue che illuminava il cielo vermiglio rischiarava la figura di un alieno. 

Zarbon sbadigliò, portandosi le dita affusolate davanti al viso liscio. Accavallò le gambe e piegò di lato il bacino, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

Naly deglutì, controllando che la propria aura fosse azzerata. Si acquattò e strisciò verso la casupola. Zaron avvertì un rumore e scattò in piedi, levitò fino alla giovane donna e le atterrò davanti.

"Cosa fai, saiyan?" domandò. Naly si rialzò in piedi e sorrise, dimenando la coda.

"Cercavo delle erbe per la strega. Tu chi sei?" domandò. Zarbon si passò la mano sulla lunga treccia di capelli verdi.

"Dovresti informarti di più, scimmietta. Sono Zarbon. Come puoi non conoscere il braccio destro di Freezer?" domandò. Naly si mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Il mio fidanzato Turles, era agli ordini di Lord Cooler" spiegò. Zarbon corrugò la fronte.

"Ora è il mio signore ad avere in mano il gioco. Ti conviene iniziare a conoscerlo" ringhiò. Naly sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

"Puoi cominciare a farti amici i vincenti, consegnandomelo" disse Zarbon, grattandosi la guancia dalla pelle azzurra.

"Consegnandovi cosa?" chiese la saiyan. Zarbon si dimenò la mano davanti al viso, facendosi aria.

"Dovete consegnarmi il demone" spiegò. Socchiuse gli occhi ed osservò il braccialetto alla schiava della giovane e lo indicò con l'indice, dall'unghia lunga coperta da smalto trasparente.

"E togliti quella 'cosa'. Nessuno dovrebbe portare simili chincaglierie" sibilò. Chiuse gli occhi e si portò il dorso della mano alla fronte.

"Il fatto che siamo morti non vuol dire che dobbiamo vestirci come degli zombie. Se solo ci fossero più negozi, qui. Siamo tornati ai tempi in cui i gioielli vanno forgiati, le migliori stoffe...". Iniziò a dire. Naly scattò e si mise a correre, alzando un polverone di sabbia vermiglia. Raggiunse la porta della casupola, la aprì e saltò al suo interno, si richiuse l'uscio alle spalle, ansimando.

"... fortunatamente Mylord Freezer ci permette sempre di dare il meglio di noi anche nell'aspetto". Concluse Zarbon. Riaprì gli occhi e li sgranò, abbassando il braccio.

"Che maleducata! I consigli migliori li avevo lasciati per la fine" sibilò. Si sedette nuovamente per terra, si accarezzò la gamba con la mano.

"Peggio per lei. Se non mi consegnerà il demone, morirà insieme agli altri" disse. Sbuffò.

*********************

Naly osservò la figura di Zarbon oltre la finestra.

"Non ci darà molto tempo. Abbiamo messo a rischio tutti quanti" sussurrò. La sua coda era gonfia e la dimenava.

"È un demone, un maledetto e uno schiavo di Freezer" sibilò Toma. La vecchia strega si rifece lo chignon di destra, facendo ondeggiare il velo legato ad essi.

"Sì. Questo lo hai già detto" rispose con voce rauca. Toma digrignò i denti, osservando Kamhara mescolare con entrambe le mani una crema dentro una ciotola e si voltò nuovamente verso l'anziana.

"Altea, non posso lasciarti da sola con 'quello" disse, indicando il demone, addormentato nel letto. Altea alzò le sopracciglia, facendo aumentare le rughe.

"Pensi che io non sappia difendermi?" domandò, mentre le sue iridi divenivano vermiglie.

"Non penso che dovremmo preoccuparci per lui, adesso. Freezer ha già mandato uno dei suoi a cercarlo" rispose Naly. Kamhara raggiunse una stuoia e si pulì le mani. 

"Se è Zarbon, allora John vuole già vendicarsi di lui. Lo sconfiggerà" rispose. Toma impallidì.

"Cosa intendi?" domandò. Kamhara strinse i pugni.

"Mio padre sfidò Freezer e mio fratello lo ha sconfitto. Non posso piegarmi a lui, sarebbe come sputare sul tuo sacrificio Toma e di tutti coloro che sono morti combattendolo" disse. L'anziana ghignò e raggiunse John. Gli ticchettò col bastone sulla testa. Il principe sgranò gli occhi e scattò seduto, tenendo i pugni stretti.

"Sei impazzita, vecchia? È scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale?" domandò. L'anziana sbatté il piede per terra.

"Se non mi darai retta, scoppierà qualcosa di peggio" lo minacciò. John deglutì e Toma ridacchiò. Kamy lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.

"Vostra altezza, so che non apprezzate i saiyan che sono a causa della vostra sudditanza a Freezer" iniziò. John digrignò i denti.

"Non è che non mi piacciono. Li odio" sibilò. Toma incrementò l'aura e Naly gli strattonò il braccio.

"Così ci farai scoprire. E il sovrano ci farà giustiziare anche se non eravamo d'accordo con questa follia" gli ricordò.

"Voglio proporti un accordo. In questo modo potremo anche salvare gli altri e io non verrò meno ai miei doveri" spiegò Kamhara, incrociando le braccia.

"Dimmi la tua proposta" rispose John.


	7. Cap.7 Notte di tosse e insonnia

Cap.7 Notte di tosse e insonnia

 

Kamhara osservò la botola nel pavimento, sospirò e vi appoggiò sopra il tappeto. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò. L'anziana aveva in mano una candela che le rischiarava il viso.

"Non dovresti illuminare con quella, qui è tutto altamente infiammabile" le ricordò. Altea sporse in avanti il labbro inferiore.

"Allora, il belloccio lì fuori non si è accorto che siete andati e tornati dalla cittadella dal passaggio segreto?" domandò. Kamhara negò con il capo.

"Non ho capito perché non ha ancora attaccato" sussurrò con voce roca. La saggia donna scosse il capo.

"Nemmeno lui vuole una guerra con un intero popolo di saiyan. Freezer rischia di essere rinchiuso nuovamente nella valle dei folletti, se farà un altro colpo di testa e perciò ha dato ordine al suo uomo di stare attento a non fare troppo chiasso. Nemmeno Lord Freezer può nulla contro Re Yammer finché è nelle sue terre" spiegò. Kamhara dimenò la coda rosa e le sue iridi divennero verdi.

"Ora vai a dormire" disse l'anziana. Kamhara annuì e si alzò in piedi. La vecchia strega soffiò sulla candela, spegnendola.

 

*******************

 

Zarbon sbadigliò socchiudendo gli occhi, sentendo dei colpi di tosse. Mise le mani sul terreno e si alzò in ginocchio.

"Se non riposo abbastanza la notte, di giorno la mia bellezza ne risente" si lamentò. I lunghi capelli verdi gli ricadevano sciolti sulle spalle. La luce della luna di sangue illuminava la casupola davanti a lui.

"D'accordo che siamo agl'inferi, ma io voglio dormire" borbottò. Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò nuovamente. Dei colpi di tosse risuonavano tutt'intorno, facendo volare stormi di pipistrelli sopra la casetta della strega. I colpi di tosse si fecero ancora più forti e continui. Zarbon schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Forse mi sono sbagliato e in quella casa vive solo quella stregaccia e ha già un piede nella fossa. Se il mio giovane demone fosse lì, l'avrebbe già uccisa al primo colpo di tosse. Anche John non ama essere svegliato. Sapesse che suo fratello Vegeta praticamente non dormiva mai" si disse. Agli ennesimi colpi di tosse, si tappò le orecchie con le mani e si coricò. Strinse gli occhi, si concentrò sul proprio battito cardiaco e si riaddormentò.

 

***************

 

Toma si chiuse la botola alle spalle, la propria aura rischiava la casupola. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo dei colpi di tosse continua. Si voltò e vide Naly sdraiata per terra, profondamente addormentata con il capo sprofondato sotto un cuscino.

"Non si accorge di niente quando dorme. Peggio di mia moglie Celipa" brontolò con voce inudibile. Alzò il capo osservando dei rametti di erbe appesi al soffitto, il loro odore gli pungeva le narici. Avanzò, raggomitolata su una pila di tappeti c'era l'anziana, teneva un braccio allungato e le gambe raggomitolate, la testa premuta contro il petto.

"Mai visto qualcuno dormire in modo così scomposti... forse solo Gine" considerò. Sbuffò e seguì i colpi di tosse. Andò a sbattere con il mignolo a un tavolo e si premette la mano sulla bocca, mugugnando di dolore ripetutamente.

< Spero che il proprietario di questa brutta tosse stia per morire o lo uccido io per il dolore che a causa sua ho dovuto patire > pensò. Scansò un armadio, sbatté con il gomito con la parete e raggiunse il letto. La sua aura illuminò il giovane John esanime nel letto e Kamhara seduta su una sedia accanto al giaciglio. La rossa aveva le occhiaie e i capelli le ricadevano sfibrati dietro le spalle.

"Zio Toma, dovresti essere a riposarti. Domani potrebbe esserci una battaglia" sussurrò. John ansimò e la sua tosse risuonò ancora più forte nella stanza.

"Non riesco a farlo smettere di tossire" ammise Kamy.

"Dille di... coff coff... andare a letto... qui non serve... coff coff..." farfugliò il figlio di Re Vegeta. Kamhara incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Ancora una volta non lo prenderò per un ordine, vostra altezza. Vi veglierò finché non prenderete sonno. Dormendo, dovreste far cessare la tosse" spiegò. Toma si massaggiò il collo sentendo il giovane starnutire.

"Vai a dormire. Domani sei di ronda e se ti vedono assonnata ci scoprono. Me ne occuperò io" le disse gentilmente, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. Kamy sospirò e annuì.

"D'accordo" capitolò. Si allontanò dalla sedia, dove si accomodò Toma e si andò a coricare sul pavimento, sotto la finestra.

Toma si voltò verso il giovane intento a tossire. Il ragazzo si pulì le labbra dal muco con un fazzoletto di stoffa.

"Ne hai altri?" domandò. John annuì.

"E la strega mi ha fatto delle tisane con delle erbe medicinali" disse con voce nasale. Strinse gli occhi, gli pizzicavano.

"Radish, il figlio del mio migliore amico, è convinto che servano anche delle coperte pesanti. E il suo amico Nappa che, invece, è necessaria della birra" spiegò Toma. John si massaggiò la testa, la gola gli doleva e sentiva sapore di sangue a ogni colpo di tosse.

"Amici tuoi?" domandò.

"Sì, anche loro hanno fatto i mercenari di Freezer per un po', hanno cercato di sopravvivere. Però erano due tipi in gamba, anche se forse un po' pazzi. In realtà, il mio migliore amico Bardack e tutti i suoi figli non sono sani di mente" ammise. Vegetason tossì e ansimò, il sudore gli scendeva sul viso.

"Sai, ora che ti guardo bene, mi rendo conto che sei più o meno un ragazzino" sussurrò.

"Mi aiuterai con-contro... Freezer... cough... allora?" esalò John.

Toma si morse a sangue il pollice ed espirò dalle narici. John dilatò gli occhi.

"Scusa, vizio di famiglia" sussurrò Toma, scrollando le spalle.

"Famiglia?" chiese il più giovane con voce rauca. Starnutì nuovamente.

Toma annuì.

"Mio figlio è ancora vivo, ma grazie alla strega Baba ho scoperto che lo fa anche lui" rispose.

< Lo facciamo quando non ci sentiamo all'altezza ed io non ho la forza per sfidare Freezer > pensò. John si passò una mano tra i capelli a fiamma umidi di sudore, che gli ricadevano di lato.

"Tu hai mai incontrato... cough... mio fratello...". Iniziò.

"Vegeta?" chiese Toma e l'altro annuì.

"Quando ancora era un tappetto di nemmeno cinque anni pieni. Ripeteva che sarebbe diventato supersaiyan, che avrebbe sconfitto Freezer e che era il migliore. Oh, anche che puntava all'immortalità e che era 'il principe dei saiyan" spiegò Toma. John osservò il viso allungato del migliore amico di Bardack, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra strette e lo sguardò indurito.

"Lei pensa a lui?" domandò, indicando Kamy con la testa, arrossendo.

"È devota a tutta la famiglia reale" rispose Toma, ghignando.

< Ha la stessa espressione di quando mio figlio, ripetendosi 'sono un uomo diverso' ha chiesto a C18 di sposarlo > pensò.

"Io non voglio... cough... assomigliargli... non ha scon-sconfitto... Freezer" disse John, tremando.

"Su una cosa tu e lui siete diversi" disse Toma. John lo guardò, sorridendo.

"Tu sei molto più dolce" concluse il più grande. John incrociò le braccia, e girò la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire uno starnuto.

 


	8. Cap.8 In the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo In the end dei Linkin Park.

Cap.8 In the end

Paikuhan era sdraiato sull'erba, la sentiva solleticargli il capo allungato e pizzicargli il corpo. Era steso con le braccia aperte e le gambe strette. I suoi occhi osservavano il cielo sopra di lui dove diversi guerrieri si scontravano, creando delle esplosioni circolari dai suoni ovattati. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra.

_ "È iniziata la fine della nostra gente" sussurrò un anziano. Paikuhan osservò dalla finestra le case ardere, sentiva le urla provenire da lontano. _

_ "Maestro, dobbiamo salvarli" disse il giovane. Il più vecchio scosse il capo, il suo viso era segnato da rughe. _

_ "Scappa. Hai solo trent'anni, potresti rifarti la vita su un altro pianeta. I mercenari sono ancora lontani" rispose con voce rauca. Paikuhan gonfiò il petto. _

_ "Non posso lasciare morire il mio popolo senza fare niente" ribatté. Strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella pelle. L'anziano gli mise una mano sul braccio. _

_ "Lo so che sei un guerriero, ma non hai mai avuto una donna o un erede. Se vai ora, segnerai solo l'estinzione della tua razza" ribatté. Paikuhan indietreggiò e scostò il braccio, allontanandolo dal maestro. _

_ "Amo questo pianeta e lo difenderò, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio" ribatté, indurendo il tono. _

Un filo d'erba solleticò il mento di Paikuhan. Il guerriero si sdraiò su un fianco e sospirò, stringendo un pugno.

< Chissà se Goku è ancora alleato di Vegeta. Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità quando li ho incontrati per aiutarli con la fusione > pensò. Affondò il pugno nel terreno e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

__

_ "Lavinia!" gridò Paikuhan. Scattò roteando su se stesso e colpì un avversario, la sua aura infuocata travolse l'altro che cadde a terra privo di vita. Paikuhan riatterrò smettendo di ruotare e corse da una giovane. Tra i seni dalla pelle verde c'era un foro grande un pugno da cui sgorgava sangue violetto. Paikuhan si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei e la abbracciò, stringendola a sé, sporcando i propri vestiti di sangue. _

_ "Lavinia, no, non mi lasciare, ti prego... ti amo" ammise. Appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di lei, sentendole gelide. Odore di morte usciva dalle labbra della ragazza. L'aliena sorrise. _

_ "Anch..." biascicò. Gli occhi le divennero bianchi, esalò un respiro pesante e la testa le ricadde di lato. Paikuhan fu scosso da tremiti, adagiò a terra il corpo della giovane e corse fuori. Iniziò a colpire un mercenario dopo l'altro con una serie di onde che gli trapassavano la giugulare da parte a parte. _

"Lavinia, perdonami. Persino adesso, nella morte, continuo a essere solo un guerriero" bisbigliò Paikuhan. Si sdraiò nuovamente a faccia in su. Sentiva urla di incitamento in sottofondo.

"Se solo ti avessi rincontrata... se solo quel giorno ti avessi difesa" si rimproverò.

__

_ Paikuhan si guardò intorno, alle sue spalle i resti di una navicella da invasione distrutta. Si alzavano nuvole di fumo dalle carcasse dei mercenari e del suo popolo. Gli stivali di Paikuhan affondavano nel sangue e la sua figura si rifletteva negli occhi bianchi dei deceduti, ammonticchiati in vari punti. Paikuhan udiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Sentiva dei fruscii provenire dagli angoli oscuri creati dai pezzi di lamiera. Intravide degli occhi e spiccò il volo, roteando su se stesso tra vento e fiamme. L'avversario schivò l'attacco, continuando a rimanere nell'ombra. Paikuhan atterrò e digrignò i denti. _

_ "Esci fuori, chiunque tu sia! ASSASSINO!" ululò. _

_ "Mi chiamano  _ mercenary _" rispose lo sconosciuto._

Paikuhan si alzò seduto e si strinse le gambe al petto, espirando profondamente. Sentì un brivido percorrergli lungo la schiena.

__

_ "La tua voce... non puoi essere un ragazzino" biascicò Paikuhan, indietreggiando. Un ragazzino esce dall'ombra a passi cadenzati, il viso semi-coperto da una frangetta mora. Osservò gli occhi del moretto e sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli la spina dorsale vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi di ossidiana. _

_ "Sei forse posseduto da un demone?" domandò Paikuhan con voce spezzata. Il saiyan dimenò la coda castana e si tirò su uno dei due guanti bianchi, macchiati di sangue. Scattò all'improvviso, raggiungendo Paikuhan con un pugno all'addome. L'alieno dalla pelle verde si piegò in avanti sputando sangue e il giovinetto lo raggiunse al collo con una gomitata, facendolo ruzzolare per terra. _

_ "Nessuno possiede il principe dei saiyan" sibilò il giovane. Piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, il suo viso si era sporcato di sangue e i capelli lo rendevano in ombra per metà. Paikuhan si rialzò in piedi, il giovane scomparve nuovamente dall'oscurità. Riapparve alle spalle del nemico e lo raggiunse con un calcio al petto, Paikuhan indietreggiò mettendosi un braccio davanti al petto e fu raggiunto da un pugno al fianco dall'oscurità. Si girò, guardandosi intorno, vedeva solo carcasse e lamiere, si ritrovò a tremare. Una gomitata alla schiena rischiò di farlo cadere nuovamente a terra, una testata al volto lo fece precipitare sdraiato a faccia in su, mozzandogli il fiato. Sentì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, intravedendo delle sagome. _

_ "Ragazzi, possiamo metterci comodi. Mercenary ha iniziato la sua danza di morte" disse un alieno muscoloso dalla pelle blu, sedendosi a terra. Sulle sue spalle era appeso un alieno dalla pelle rossa e i lunghi capelli bianchi. _

Paikuhan si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Non so che miracolo si sia verificato a questo mondo, ma quando ho rivisto Vegeta, sembrava un altro" bisbigliò. Passò le dita tra l'erba, ne strinse un ciuffetto, sentiva la resistenza della zolla sotto di essa.

__

_ Paikuhan gettò la testa all'indietro, osservò sopra di lui e sorrise, vedendo delle navicelle della propria gente allontanarsi. _

_ < Ho salvato i sopravvissuti, il mio compito è finito > pensò. Spiccò il volo allargando le braccia ed iniziò ad emanare la sua energia. _

_ "Cosa sta succedendo?!" gridò l'alieno dalla pelle rossa. _

_ "Jeet, dobbiamo avvertire Lord Freezer. Ha deciso di farsi esplodere, così comprometterà tutto il pianeta" urlò quello dalla pelle blu. _

_ "Vai, Butter" ordinò Jeet, allontanandosi da lui. Butter iniziò a correre, la sua figura scomparve all'orizzonte lasciando una scia blu. Jeet si voltò e vide Vegeta cercare di volare verso l'avversario, il vento lo faceva indietreggiare. L'aura fiammeggiante di Paikuhan aumentava sempre di più, una fiammata investì in pieno il principe dei saiyan. Vegeta cadde in ginocchio, tenendosi l'occhio sinisto sanguinante. Si voltò e sputò a terra. _

_ "Maledetto. Che diamine gli salta in mente" ringhiò. Jeet deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. _

_ "Eroismo, coraggio e sacrificio ti sono sconosciute?! Muoio per coloro che amo!" ululò Paikuhan. Vegeta lo osservò, corrugando la fronte. _

_ "Amare? Le razze si estinguono, anche la mia. Non c'è onore nella morte" ringhiò. Chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia, fu avvolto da un'aura vermiglia ed indietreggiò, nascondendosi nuovamente nell'oscurità. Una serie di fulmini si abbatterono al suolo intorno a lui, il cielo si oscurò. Vegeta partì all'attacco, schivò le fiammate, penetrò la barriera dell'aura nemico e lo penetrò alla spalla con un pugno. Paikuhan perse il controllo, rovinò al suolo e la sua aura si azzerò. Il suo corpo scavò un solco nel terreno. Il principe atterrò alle sue spalle. _

_ "Non posso perdere" sibilò Paikuhan, strisciando fuori dal solco. Vegeta si voltò, sentendo una risatina e rabbrividì, vedendo Freezer. Il changelling era in un sedile, tenuto tra le braccia di Butter. Quest'ultimo lo mise a terra, Vegeta fece un inchino al padrone, mentre Paikuhan si rimetteva in piedi. _

_ "Continua pure lo scontro. Dammi uno spettacolo che valga la pena vedere, ora che sono qui" ordinò Freezer. Il saiyan annuì e partì all'attacco. Con un calcio spezzò un braccio di Paikuhan, quest'ultimo lo fece indietreggiare con una testata al petto. Paikuhan si strinse spasmodicamente la spalla, il dolore gli oscurava la vista. Vegeta scattò in avanti, levitò con il mento a un pugno dal terreno e passò tra le gambe di Paikuhan, spezzando entrambe con dei ki-blast violetti. Paikuhan urlò e cadde a faccia in giù. Vegeta atterrò alle sue spalle. _

_ "Muori adesso o conoscerai solo dolore, lacrime e sangue" gli intimò. _

_ "Come te, Vegeta" disse ironico Jeeth, ridacchiando. Paikuhan strisciò con il gomito libero. _

_ "M-mai" biascicò. Vegeta spiccò il volo e lo raggiunse con una pioggia di onde alla schiena. Paikuhan gridò ripetutamente di dolore, mentre ferite sanguinanti si aprivano sulla sua pelle, martoriandogli schiena e gambe. Freezer si strofinò le mani tra loro. _

_ "Divertente" festeggiò. Vegeta camminò tra i resti del mantello bianco di Paikuhan, superò ciò che rimaneva del suo copricapo a tubo nero e gli si affiancò. Lo raggiunse con una serie di calci, spezzandogli le costole. Paikuhan alzò lo sguardo, boccheggiando, sangue vermiglio sgorgava dall'occhio del saiyan, aveva ustione su tutto il corpo. _

_ "Tu non mi sconfiggerai! I tuoi demoni ti divoreranno prima!" sbraitò l'alieno dalla pelle verde. Caricò un'onda nella mano destra e raggiunse l'avversario con il colpo in pieno petto. Ci fu un'esplosione, Vegeta fu sbalzato all'indietro e girò su se stesso in volo, riprese il controllo e rimase sospeso in aria. Si erano aperte delle ferite sul suo petto e la pelle aveva delle ustioni profonde. _

_ Vegeta riatterrò. _

_ "Sai, tra noi saiyan vigeva la regola che se un guerriero si dimostrava valoroso, andava risparmiato. Solo in questo modo, future sfide con quell'individuo, avrebbero permesso a entrambi i contendenti di migliorare" disse, avanzando nuovamente verso Paikuhan. Lo raggiunse ed incrementò l'aura. _

_ "Vegeta, finiscilo!" ordinò Freezer. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso di lui. _

_ "Pensavo voleste uno spettacolo, Mylord" disse. Freezer dimenò la coda e Jeeth indietreggiò, tremando. _

_ "Il tuo compito non è pensare" sibilò il changelling. Paikuhan guardò il ragazzino annuire e chiuse gli occhi. _

_ "Finiscimi, Mercenary" esalò. Vegeta lo raggiunse con una sfera azzurra, disintegrandolo. _

"Paikuan" si sentì chiamare Paikuhan. Si voltò, trovandosi davanti un orco.

"C'è un’emergenza agl'inferi" disse quest'ultimo. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso dalla pelle azzurra, la luce del giorno si rifletteva nelle corna nere ai lati della sua testa.

"L'ennesima questo mese" rispose Paikuhan. Si alzò in piedi e raccolse da terra il suo copricapo nero, mettendoselo sulla testa liscia.

"Questa volta sono kyubey" rispose l'orco. Paikuhan digrignò i denti.

"Maledetti incubator. Si fanno sempre più numerosi, tramano qualcosa" ringhiò.


	9. Cap.9 Gelosie e vecchi saggi

Cap.9 Gelosie e vecchi saggi

 

“Maledetto vento! Maledetto! I miei capelli, i miei poveri capelli! Come farò? Sono tutti spettinati!”. Le urla di Zarbon risuonarono tutt’intorno. Kamhara rabbrividì e si affacciò dalla finestra, un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la guancia dalla pelle rosea.

“Zarbon è sempre il solito” borbottò Toma, osservando John. Il ragazzo dormiva profondamente nel letto, steso su un fianco.

“Speriamo che non attacchi la strega mentre è in giro a raccogliere erbe medicinali”. Aggiunse Toma, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“La saggia Altea riesce a non farsi notare se non vuole” rispose Kamy. Sbadigliò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. “La ronda stamattina mi ha distrutto le ossa, mi sento così stanca” bisbigliò.

Naly incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Kamhara. Io e te è meglio se andiamo ad avvisare la principessa. Lo sai che Reghina capirà” disse. Kamhara strinse il davanzale con entrambe le mani.

“Sei proprio convinta che abbiamo meno tempo di quanto sembra” disse. Si voltò e vide Naly annuire.

“Muovetevi, non mi va di rimanere da solo a lungo con il bell’addormentato” sibilò Toma, arricciando il naso. John mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, allungò le gambe con un mugolio di dolore.

“Non sto dormendo” biascicò.

“Aspettami fuori, Naly. Mi preparo, non posso presentarmi dalla principessa in queste condizioni” disse Kamhara. Naly annuì e uscì fuori dalla casupola. John si alzò seduto, la testa gli pulsava e si portò le mani agli occhi, chiudendoli.

“Ti prepari per una principessa?” domandò. Osservò Kamy guardare Zarbon fuori dalla finestra e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare. Toma roteò gli occhi.

< Adolescenti! Ci mancava solo la gelosia di un mezzo demone saiyan per una strega solo perché hanno l’età degli ormoni a palla > pensò. Kamy arrossì e si voltò.

“Rispetto la famiglia reale” rispose. John cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadde seduto sul letto.

“Basta che non diventi come quell’idiota vanesio che c’è fuori” ringhiò.  Kamhara raggiunse un tavolinetto e prese una spazzola, passandosela sui peli della coda rosa.

“Resta seduto” ordinò Toma. John si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare le spesse ciocche di capelli neri.

“Senti moccioso, dimmi… sei fidanzato con qualche mercenaria alla base di Freezer?” domandò il marito di Celipa. John sgranò gli occhi e arrossì.

“M-ma… che razza… di domanda indiscreta è?!” si lamentò. Toma si massaggiò il collo.

“Devo dedurre di no” borbottò.

“Certo che no! Non ho il tempo per cose del genere!” strillò John. Kamhara ridacchiò e si passò la spazzola anche tra i capelli vermigli.

“Zio Toma sa essere molto saggio, se vuole. Semplicemente bisogna vedere oltre ciò che sembrano le sue parole a prima vista” rispose.


	10. Cap.10 Una promessa

Cap.10 Una promessa

 

“Da dove vengo io, mio fratello è considerato un eroe. Mi hanno sempre parlato di lui, ossessionato con la sua figura. Ed ora incontro te e non sei da meno” disse John.

< Trecentoquarantacinque… trecentoquarantasei… > contò mentalmente. Era intento a fare una serie di piegamenti a testa in giù su un dito.

“Vegeta per me non era solo un principe. Oltre alla fedeltà, nei suoi confronti, provavo un forte legame” spiegò Kamhara. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e piegò di lato il capo. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Naly si sedette sul pavimento e li osservò, dimenando la coda.

< Quei due si comportano come se non ci fosse Zarbon qui fuori > pensò. Si alzò in piedi e si grattò il collo.

< Toma e la vecchia sono scesi per la botola. Forse è meglio che vada anche io, così imparo bene il passaggio segreto > pensò.

John udì il cigolio della botola che si apriva.

“Sai, per me non è un problema parlare della mia vita, lo avrai notato” disse Kamhara.

“Il fatto che tu non faccia altro che parlare, non vuol dire che ti debba fare gli affari miei” rispose gelido, continuando le flessioni. Udì la botola che si richiudeva.

“Ti riferisci alla domanda che ti ha posto zio Toma?” chiese Kamhara.

John saltò e atterrò in piedi.

< Mi sto rimettendo fisicamente, il peggio è passato, sono solo un po’ indebolito > pensò.

“Sì” rispose secco. L’odore delle spezie gli punse le narici.

“Se mi ricordo bene hai detto di non avere una ragazza. Vero?” chiese Kamhara. Guardò John in viso, le sue iridi si rifletterono in quelle del giovane.

“No! Non ho il tempo per queste sciocchezze. Alla base, poi, è praticamente vietato. Le donne sono pericolose tentazioni, che irretiscono i sensi e rimbambiscono il cervello. Lord Freezer lo ripete sempre” ribatté il demone alzando la voce.

Kamhara fece un mezzo sorriso.

< Mi fa stranamente felice pensare che non ci sia nessuno nel tuo cuore > pensò.

“Anche Vegeta ripeteva spesso questa frase a mio fratello Radish, era un tale Don Giovanni alla base. Ora non lo riconoscerti, sua moglie non lo fa neanche voltare a guardare le altre” disse gentilmente. Si passò la mano sulla coda, lisciandosi i peli morbidi.

“Mio fratello, quindi, non aveva nessuno?” chiese John con voce tremante.

“All’epoca no. Adesso, invece, è sposato con una donna davvero bellissima” spiegò Kamhara. Le sue iridi si tinsero d’azzurro cielo e in esse si specchiarono quelle color ossidiana del giovane mercenario.

“Pur conoscendo poco le terrestri, sono assai poco convinto che sia riuscito a trovare qualcuna più bella di te” biascicò John.

“Oh, ma io e Vegeta eravamo solo amici. Grazie del complimento, però…” borbottò Kamhara, avvampando.

John sgranò gli occhi e dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

“Non mi fraintendere, però… ecco… non sto dicendo che tu sia così speciale, solo che la razza terrestre è una specie insulsa” borbottò John, avvampando.

Kamhara nascose la bocca con la mano, soffocato una risatina.

“Mio caro demone, io sono una strega saiyan, se volessi potrei fare innamorare di me chi voglio. I miei poteri me lo permetterebbero” sussurrò seducente.

“Cosa?!” gridò John. Scivolò all’indietro e cadde a terra con un tonfo rumoroso.

Kamy scoppiò a ridere.

“Che hai detto?!” le urlò John.

Kamy gli porse una mano, le gote in fiamme.

“Tranquillo, non ho mai usato veramente quella parte dei miei poteri” lo rassicurò.

John si rialzò in piedi e guardò la mano di lei, sentiva le orecchie ronzare.

< Non ti dispiacerebbe, vero? > sentì domandargli la sua coscienza demoniaca. Si voltò di scatto e incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, cercando di regolare il battito cardiaco.

“Forse dovresti imparare, sarebbero utili in battaglia” disse roco.

“So uccidere alla vecchia maniera” lo rassicurò Kamhara.

 

************

 

“Si può sapere quanti siete? Quante persone ancora mi dovete presentare in questa casupola in cui non si respira? Nemmeno ci entriamo!” si lamentò John, seduto sul letto.

Kamhara si massaggiò una spalla.

“In realtà io non volevo dirlo a nessuno” ammise.

John guardò la giovane davanti a lui.

“Io mi chiamo Pamela e John mi ha detto la tua difficile situazione. Tranquillo, mi occuperò io di te. Sei il fratello di Vegeta, in fondo.

Mio marito Radish non fa altro che parlare di tuo fratello a nostro figlio, si chiama Sprout” spiegò la donna. Ogni sua frase era secca come un ordine e la sua voce era perentoria.

“Qui parlate davvero molto. Com’è che mio fratello non vi ha fatto saltare tutti in aria?” sibilò John.

Naly dimenò la coda e si alzò un paio di volte sugli stivaletti candidi.

“Ci servono più alleati possibili e lei è fidata. Tranquillo, se qualcuno può sconfiggere Freezer, quella è lei” disse. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu scuro.

“Non certo da sola” ribatté Pamela. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero color ghiaccio.

John boccheggiò.

“Chi vi ha detto che voglio sconfiggere Freezer?” domandò, cercando di rendere più roca la propria voce.

“Beh, dai, se sei fratello di Vegeta, vuoi sicuramente diventare il signore dell’universo” gli rispose Pamela.

“Ed essere libero”. S’intromise Naly.

Kamhara sospirò pesantemente. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo che si voltò di scatto verso di lei.

“Vostra altezza, io non voglio chiedervi niente. Desidero anzi che l’avervi salvato la vita non significhi che sentiate un qualche debito nei miei confronti.

Principe John, ti prego, ti chiedo solo un’innocua promessa” mormorò.

“Dimmi dove vogliono andare a parare tutti questi giri di parole” rispose secco John.

Naly si grattò un sopracciglio e Pamela si appoggiò con la schiena al tavolino.

“Perdona i miei amici, sopporta questo gruppo di pazzi” supplicò Kamhara, piegandosi in avanti con un inchino.

“Lo farò, allora” sussurrò John, incassando il capo tra le spalle.


	11. Cap.11 Vegeta’s memories

Cap.11 Vegeta’s memories

Nappa sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi di scatto, un rivolo di sudore gli stava solcando la fronte pelata.

Radish, seduto accanto a lui in una stuoia per terra, si alzò a sua volta.

“Saggia Altea…” sussurrò quest’ultimo.

Nappa corse incontro alla vecchia, che teneva una sfera tra le mani.

“Non pensavo che avrei mai rivisto la mia vecchia maestra” biascicò.

L’anziana sorrise, le rughe sul suo viso si ispessirono. Ad ogni suo movimento il pendaglio dorato a forma di triangolo le sbatteva contro i seni rugosi e cadenti.

“Lo so che avresti voluto non vedermi più. Non da quando hai negato di essere uno stregone saiyan” disse con voce roca.

Nappa sospirò e chinò il capo.

“Però dentro lo è ancora. Fa certi intrugli, sono convinto che le sue camomille curative siano drogate e magiche, in realtà” disse Radish.

L’anziana dimenò la coda divenuta candida.

“Voi due avete giudicato per molto tempo l’operato del giovane principe dei saiyan, vero?” domandò.

“Se sei qui per dirci di perdonarlo, non vedo perché dovremmo” disse Nappa secco.

“È vero che lo abbiamo cresciuto ed era nostro compito occuparci di lui, ma ha ucciso Nappa, ha dimostrato che di noi non gl’interessa niente” disse Radish con voce tremante.

< In realtà, ci ho pensato spesso. Non biasimo mio fratello minore per avermi ucciso, non dopo il comportamento della mia gente. Abbiamo ucciso e conquistato… io sognavo solo di fare il cuoco nella mia vita, come mia madre Gine e di vivere accanto a Pamela. Avevo dimenticato questo tra i fumi dell’oppio, il sangue alla base e il troppo alcool. Ero andato alla deriva più di mio padre > pensò.

La strega sollevò la sfera.

“Guardate prima la verità sulla morte di Nappa, poi deciderete” disse con voce rauca.

__

__

_ Il giovane Vegeta avanzava, camminando tra Nappa e Radish. Zampilli di lava si alzavano, schizzando tutt’intorno alle loro auree, nascondendo le loro figure. Tutti e tre i saiyan proseguivano, nonostante i colpi di proiettili sparati dai loro avversari, che rimbalzavano sui loro corpi. _

_ Il terreno tremava e i boati si mischiavano alle urla. _

_ Vegeta alzò lo sguardo vedendo il palazzo avvicinarsi, Nappa raggiunse con una serie onde i rimanenti abitanti, facendoli stramazzare al suolo privi di vita, Radish allungò il braccio e alzò indice e medio. eliminando le guardie della reggia. _

_ Nappa abbatté la porta ed entrò, seguito dagli altri due, Vegeta si guardò intorno, eliminando le guardie con una serie di ki-blast. _

_ Radish salì le scalinate insieme agli altri due, arrivarono nella sala del trono. _

_  Il bambino seduto sul trono si appallottolò su se stesso, tenendo gli occhi sgranati. _

_ Vegeta lo guardò, chiuse gli occhi e lanciò un’onda. La sala e l’intera parte finale del palazzo esplosero, ardendo vivi gli abitanti del palazzo. _

_ Una parte del pianeta andò in frantumi, Vegeta guardò i resti ondeggiare intorno a lui sollevati dalla sua aura, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata risuonò gelida, mentre torri di fuoco e lava si alzavano sempre più alte dai resti del palazzo. _

_ I tre saiyan rimasero in piedi, al centro del gigantesco cratere, mentre i resti dei cadaveri carbonizzati si trasformavano in polvere. _

_ “Non avremmo dovuto utilizzare tutta questa energia…” disse Radish attivando lo scouter. _

_ Nappa scoppiò a ridere a sua volta, con la bocca spalancata, tremando a ogni risata, tenendo le braccia sui fianchi. _

_ “Perché mai? È stato divertente!” tuonò. _

_ Radish corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. _

_ “L’esplosione è stata troppo potente. Avrà danneggiato le navicelle e ci metterò un po’ a ripararle, nel momento in cui le ritroveremo sotto le macerie” si lamentò. _

_ Vegeta smise di ridere e raddrizzò il capo. _

_ “Allora ci conviene muoverci. Freezer odia i ritardi” ordinò. _

********

_  
_ _ Vegeta cadde in ginocchio e abbassò il capo, guardando il proprio riflesso nel pavimento a specchio della base. _

_ Lord Freezer dimenò la coda, abbattendola sul pavimento con un tonfo. Stringeva i bordi laterali del suo trono volante e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. _

_ Nappa e Radish si acquattarono ai lati del principe dei saiyan, osservando Zarbon e Dodoria ai lati di Lord Freezer. _

_ Il principe dei saiyan teneva lo sguardo basso e le labbra strette.  
"Lord Freezer, abbiamo conquistato il Pianeta Shatts in tre giorni, considerando anche il tempo in cui siamo tornati" spiegò. _

__ Freezer assottigliò gli occhi e fece saettare la coda, le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli.  
"Tre giorni per un pianeta..." sibilò. Mosse su e giù indice e medio, avvicinandoli al viso.  
"Chi fa così tardi andrebbe punito" biascicò Dodoria. Ondeggiò strofinando le mani e sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

_ La luce violacea che illuminava la sala provenendo dagli oblò riluceva sugli spuntoni che ricoprivano il suo corpo flaccido.  
"Lo so che desideri che vengano puniti dal tuo pupillo: Calgare, ma ricordati che è cugino di Vegeta. Potrebbe non essere adeguatamente duro" ribatté Zarbon. Si accarezzò la perla a goccia che pendeva dalla catenina alla sua fronte e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia. _

_ Freezer socchiuse le labbra viola, circondate da una linea nera.  
"Scimmioni, mettetevi in riga da questa parte" disse secco, indicando la parete della stanza. _

_ Nappa digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni, rizzò la schiena e allungo una gamba.  
"Aspettate un minuto. Che cosa significa?! Non era realmente ritardo, è il tempo minimo!" urlò. La sua voce risuonò nella sala. _

_ Radish si alzò a sua volta, incrementando l'aura, facendo ondeggiare la lunga capigliatura nera.  
"Noi abbiamo obbedito egregiamente ai tuoi ordini e lo sai. Cosa significa questo?!" ululò. Una serie di venuzze pulsarono sui suoi pugni. _

_ Freezer arricciò il naso e si voltò verso Zarbon, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
"Zarbon, tu quanto ci avresti messo a soggiogare quel pianeta?" chiese gentilmente. _

__ Zarbon si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli verdi.  
"Mio signore, io ci avrei impiegato un giorno solo di tempo. Il mio unico desiderio è servirvi" rispose. Freezer ghignò e si rizzò, voltandosi verso i saiyan.  
"Ecco quello che volevo. Era un semplice pianeta insignificante" sibilò mellifluo.

__Nappa sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso Vegeta, vedendo immobile prostrato a terra. Si voltò verso Freezer e ruggì.  
Freezer roteò gli occhi e sbadigliò, raddrizzando il capo.  
"Siete ancora qui?" domandò.  
"Non ci credo, finalmente quella testa calda di Vegeta ha imparato l'educazione" bisbigliò Dodoria. Nappa e Radish avanzarono di un passo all'unisono.

_ Freezer osservò il gigante pelato.  
"Sto abusando della mia pazienza. Altrimenti sareste già morti". Fece notare. _

_ Nappa chinò il capo, un rivolo di sudore gli scese sulla fronte. Avvertì l'aura del changelling premere contro le sue spalle e boccheggiò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. _

_ < Vegeta... è cambiato... ha dimenticato chi è, non è più il bambino sorridente che conoscevo e tutto per colpa di quel mostro > pensò. Rialzò il capo e si mise a correre verso Freezer, dimenando i pugni.  
"Tu, sudicio ratto!" ululò. _

_ Dodoria impallidì e Zarbon indietreggiò, mentre Nappa continua a correre verso Freezer. _

_ Vegeta alzò il capo, vedendo una sfera rossa grande un'unghia di pollice apparire sopra l'indice della lucertola.  
"Nappa, fermati!" urlò. Il suo viso si ricoprì di sudore, la pelle divenne tirata e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi si tinsero di bianco. _

_ Nappa s’immobilizzò, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie. Vide la sfera vermiglia scomparire e si girò, guardando il principe dei saiyan in viso. _

_ Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e si mise in piedi. _

_ Gli occhi di Nappa erano ancora sgranati e gocce di sudore erano rimaste impigliate tra le rughe del suo viso. Le iridi di Vegeta divennero grigie, voltò meccanicamente la testa verso Freezer.  
"Mio signore, vi prego di perdonarlo..." disse Vegeta atono. _

_ Radish indietreggiò guardando Vegeta, deglutì, aprendo e chiudendo ripetutamente la bocca. _

_ Freezer mosse la mano avanti e indietro. _

_ Vegeta unì i talloni, si voltò e si allontanò a passi cadenzati. _

__Nappa abbassò le braccia e lo seguì, con movimenti meccanici, utilizzando un passo di marcia militare. Radish guardò Zarbon, lo sentì ridacchiare, si voltò e si mise a correre seguendo i due.  
Nappa sentì la risata di Freezer risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
  
  


*********

__Vegeta regolò il respiro, l'aria gli pizzicava le narici. Alzò il capo, guardando la luna rossa illuminare il cielo nero.  
< In questo dannato posto non c'è mai il sole > pensò. Avanzò, sentendo i passi cadenzati di Nappa dietro di lui e quelli veloci, ma più ovattati e in lontananza di Radish.  
"Ti è andato di volta il cervello?!" gli gridò dietro Nappa. Intravide un braccio gigantesco del colosso pelato alle sue spalle e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando le guglie bianche dei palazzi intorno a lui.  
"Non puoi piegarti così a quel mostro. Ho... ho sentito dire che il pianeta Vegeta non è stato distrutto dalla collisione con un altro pianeta, ma è stato distrutto da lui". Proseguì il gigante.   
"Cosa?!" sbraitò Radish.

 __Vegeta lo sentì correre più velocemente e avvertì i suoi passi affrettati farsi sempre più vicini.  
"Tuo padre, Re Vegeta, è stato ucciso sulla navicella di Freezer, mentre cercava di salvare il suo pianeta" ringhiò Nappa.   
_Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la nebbiolina_ violacea che gli arrivava alle ginocchia ed arcuò la schiena.  
< Ho giurato di essere forte > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si fermò, stringendo i pugni fasciati dai guanti bianchi.  
< L'ho giurato quando ho perso mia madre >. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli e incrementò l'aura, che si tinse di bianco.   
"Non abbiamo le prove!". S'intromise Radish.  
"Io distruggerò Freezer" sibilò Vegeta.

_ Radish gli si affiancò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso.  
"Tu cosa?" chiese. _

__Nappa ghignò e si mise al fianco di Vegeta dall'altra parte.  
"Allora perché continuiamo a lavorare qui, ragazzo?" domandò.   
"Chiunque avrebbe potuto uccidere mio padre. Chiunque avrebbe potuto distruggere la mia casa. La stessa sorte, però, non capiterà a me" ringhiò. Digrignò i denti, sfregandoli tra loro. Continuò a stringere i pugni e alzò il capo, facendo riflettere la luce della luna rossa nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
"In questo mondo, la forza è ogni cosa...". Intorno al suo corpo si alzò una colonna di vento, sotto i suoi piedi si creò un cerchio di luce candida che diradò la nebbia violacea. I lunghi capelli neri di Radish ondeggiavano, Nappa indietreggiò per le onde d'urto provocate dal vento.  
"Noi siamo il miglior gruppo esistente, nessuno può sconfiggerci" sussurrò Vegeta.

_ Nappa s'irrigidì, mentre Radish si copriva il viso con il braccio, proteggendolo dal vento.  
"Conosco il punto debole di Freezer. Conosco la via. Ho aspettato il tempo per agire ed è adesso" sibilò Vegeta, abbassando la voce. _

_ Nappa si guardò intorno, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. _

__Radish utilizzò la mano libera per attivare il rivelatore di auree sul suo occhio.  
"Freezer vedrà che noi saiyan abbiamo sangue di guerriero a scorrerci nelle vene" sussurrò il principe. La sua aura sferzò il terreno tutt'intorno creando una serie di correnti, la torre di energia cessò e man mano scomparve il cerchio di luce sotto i piedi di Vegeta.   
"Noi combatteremo e saremo forti" bisbigliò Vegeta. Una serie di rughe gli solcarono la fronte spaziosa. Una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla sua fronte.  
"Precisamente: guardate me distruggere e distruggete anche voi!" tuonò.

_ Nappa sgranò gli occhi, il suo corpo era immobile e i suoi muscoli tesi.  
"Un giorno, in futuro, sostituiremo Freezer come dominatore dell'universo. Noi saiyan avremo il potere". Concluse Vegeta. _

__ Radish lasciò ricadere le braccia e boccheggiò, rabbrividendo.  
Il principe dei saiyan aprì e chiuse spasmodicamente la mano, sentendo un'aura avvicinarsi.  
"Vegeta, ricordati che sei un punizione!". Sentirono gridare Zarbon in lontananza.

_ Nappa digrignò i denti, Radish chinò il capo.  
"Aspetteremo prima di fare la nostra mossa che Radish torni qui con suo fratello. È sicuro che fosse stato mandato sulla Terra?" chiese Vegeta. _

__Radish annuì e sorrise.  
"A questo punto avrà conquistato quel pianeta da anni" rispose.  
  
  
  


********

_ Vegeta si sedette sul letto, tirò su le gambe e le abbracciò. _

_ La luce al neon illuminava la stanza e il principe dei saiyan gemette. Il sangue scendeva lungo i tagli sulla sua schiena.  
"Dannate frustate! Dannato Zarbon! E dannata la base!" brontolò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e guardò le crepe sulla parete della sua stanza, la pittura bianca era sbiadita in più punti e dove era venuta a mancare si vedeva il ferro sottostante. _

__Vegeta gettò indietro la testa e guardò il soffitto, sospirando.  
"Camera mia inizia a venirmi stretta" borbottò. Si strinse più forte le ginocchia e sbuffò. Si voltò di scatto sentendo bussare alla porta, allungò le gambe e si mise in piedi, dirigendosi nella direzione dell'uscio.  
"Nappa, quando hai imparato a bussare?" chiese. Aprì la porta e spalancò gli occhi, impallidendo. Indietreggiò e abbassò il capo, guardando Freezer davanti alla porta. Rabbrividì vedendo il changelling seduto sulla sua sedia volante e s'irrigidì, raddrizzando la schiena.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non sono lo scimmione tontolone" ribatté Freezer. Ghignò, dimenò la coda e Vegeta vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi rosse della lucertola.  
"Comunque, fossi in te, inizierei a dimenticarlo". Aggiunse Lord Freezer, voltò il trono e levitò diritto davanti a sé in linea retta.

__ Il principe dei saiyan lo seguì.  
"Cosa volete dire?" chiese. Camminava con passi cadenzati e deglutiva ripetutamente.  
"Ti sto preannunciando il prossimo compito che ho intenzione di affidarti. Al prossimo pianeta in cui andrete, dovrai eliminarlo. Ti lascio la scelta del pianeta" spiegò Freezer. Incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi allo schienale.

__Vegeta batté ripetutamente le palpebre, le sue labbra erano diventate bianco-rosate.  
"State scherzando?" domandò il principe dei saiyan e la voce gli tremò.  
"Mi dispiace, ma no" rispose Freezer. Sciolse le braccia e si guardò le unghie aguzze e nere. Vegeta continuava a camminare dietro il trono volante, che svoltava nei vari corridoi.  
"No... non posso..." balbettò. Freezer si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò.  
"Te lo spiegherò nel dettaglio. Quella scimmia troppo cresciuta mi ha mancato di rispetto. Perciò va uccisa, in un modo o nell'altro" sibilò.

 __Vegeta si appoggiò con la mano alla parete, continuando ad avanzare e scosse ripetutamente la testa, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
< È un incubo surreale. Nappa mi ha di nuovo drogato con la sua speciale camomilla? > pensò. Freezer si fermò davanti alla porta e girò la poltrona volante, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le dita gelide della mano sopra il braccio di Vegeta. Lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.  
"Mettiamola così. Ti conviene perché o lo uccidi tu in maniera rapida e indolore, senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga, o me ne occuperò io. E lo sai, non ti posso promettere che sarò ugualmente veloce. Anzi è probabile che ti prometta che lo ucciderò nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile. Lo sentirai pregare di morire, lo farò davanti ai tuoi occhi, ma gli concederò la fine solo dopo molto tempo. Soltanto quando avrà sofferto abbastanza, da signore magnanimo quale solo, gli permetterò di mettere fine alle sue pene" sibilò mellifluo. Lasciò il braccio di Vegeta che ansimò, indietreggiando con le gambe tremanti.  
"Lui è mio amico" biascicò. Le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero bianche.

_ Freezer si voltò e fece aprire una porta metallica automatica.  
"Seguimi" ordinò. _

_ Il principe dei saiyan gli camminò dietro, sentiva la schiena dolergli.  
< Oggi mi ha già frustato, perché mi sta nuovamente portando nella sala delle torture? > si chiese. Ad ogni suo passo lasciava una scia di gocce di sangue che gocciolavano dalla pelle della sua schiena. _

_ Freezer si fermò vicino a Dodoria, intento a ridacchiare e a strofinarsi le mani. _

_ La stanza era illuminata da delle luci al neon. _

_ Vegeta avanzò e avvertì delle fitte all'altezza del cuore, guardando Nappa steso per terra.  
"Cosa gli avete fatto?!" gridò. _

_ Nappa era a terra, aveva delle bruciature in tutto il corpo da cui si alzava del fumo grigiastro ed era scosso da scatti.  
"Scariche elettriche, ma con un voltaggio non mortale" spiegò Dodoria. _

_ Vegeta corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Freezer e il suo servo.  
"Saranno anche incredibilmente dolorose, ma con il discorso di prima non mi riferivo a cose così... semplici" sussurrò il changelling. Si leccò le labbra, contornate di nero. _

__Vegeta s'inginocchiò accanto a Nappa e chinò la testa, abbracciò il capo del colosso e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe.   
"Nappa! Nappa svegliati!" lo chiamò, scuotendolo.  
Nappa socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò.  
"Pri-principe?... Qual... buo-buon... vento?" chiese con voce flebile.

_ Vegeta lo strinse a sé con più forza.  
"Come stai?" chiese gentilmente. _

_ Nappa gli sorrise.  
"Da quando... sei così... sentimentale?" farfugliò. _

_ Vegeta gli baciò la fronte e vide il colosso perdere nuovamente i sensi. Alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, li sentiva pizzicare.  
"Ti arrendi e accetti la mia proposta?" chiese Freezer, sporgendosi in avanti. _

__Vegeta abbandonò le braccia e chinò il capo.  
"Accetto" sussurrò.  
  
  


Nappa indietreggiò, scosso da forti tremiti.

“N-non può essere…” gemette.

Radish chinò il capo e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Alla fine era lo stesso ragazzino che abbiamo cresciuto”. Si leccò le labbra screpolate. “Ecco perché da Oozaru non ha trovato la forza di uccidere il mio fratellino Kakaroth. Dentro di sé, non era cambiato” mormorò.

Nappa cadde in ginocchio, gettò indietro la testa e urlò.

“Freezer, me la pagherai!” sbraitò.

L’anziana strega saiyan congiunse le mani.

“Ora, il fratello minore di Vegeta, John, ha bisogno di voi. Lo aiuterete per fare ammenda di non aver salvato l’animo, un tempo candido, del primogenito della famiglia imperiale?” domandò.

“Sì e un giorno, costi quel che costi, torneremo a fianco di Vegeta. Per il nostro onore” giurò Radish.

< E perché gli vogliamo bene > pensò Nappa, singhiozzando.


	12. Cap.12 John vs Zarbon

Cap.12 John vs Zarbon

 

< Basta, ora vado dentro ed elimino qualsiasi cosa mi trovi davanti > pensò Zarbon. Si mise in piedi e strinse i pugni. < Non posso permettere di morire nuovamente, farei svanire una delle bellezze più belle di sempre. E da quando Lord Freezer è costretto a sottostare alle richieste frequenti di ‘quel’ Cell, soffia un’aria di cambiamento che ha fatto in modo che né io, né Dodoria fossimo più degli intoccabili > pensò.

Un vento gelido gli sferzò il viso, facendogli ondeggiare la treccia verde e si voltò. Avvertì una presenza e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la schiena.

“Eccoti qui, demone, finalmente ti ho trovato” disse. Guardò la figura che aveva di fronte, ritto su una roccia, con le braccia incrociate al petto e delle ali da pipistrello sulla schiena, c’era John Vegetason.

“Lo sapevo che eri vivo”. Continuò Zarbon.

“Ho una piccola ‘vendetta’ da compiere. Ucciderò prima te e dopo toccherà al ‘paparino’ Freezer” rispose gelido John.

“Lo vedremo” ringhiò Zarbon. Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia, la corporatura del suo intero corpo iniziò a slargarsi a dismisura, finché non si trasformò in un mostro con fattezze simili a un rospo gigantesco.

Zarbon partì all’attacco, John schivò e la creatura si abbatté sul masso, mandandolo in frantumi.

Zarbon si dimenò ringhiando, scavando una voragine intorno a sé.

John levitava sopra di lui, iniziò a lanciare una serie di onde, muovendo rapidamente le mani.

Zarbon ululò di dolore, si alzò un forte polverone e il nemico uscì da esso curvo, la battle-suit strappata in più punti. Ansimando e sbavando lanciò un’onda verso la casupola.

< Kamhara è dentro! > pensò John. Si mise davanti al colpo e lo prese in pieno, gemette di dolore, mentre del fumo si alzava dal suo corpo.

Zarbon ne approfittò per raggiungerlo con un pugno all’addome.

John sputò sangue e raggiunse l’altro con una testata al mento, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Maledizione! Avevo dimenticato che ogni volta che voi scimmioni finite in fin di vita, diventate molto più forti di prima. Lo aveva fatto anche tuo fratello” sibilò Zarbon.

“Smettetela di paragonarmi a mio _fratellooooo_!” ululò John. Raggiunse Zarbon con un pugno allo stomaco e gli trapassò la battle-suit, aprendogli una ferita nel ventre da cui sgorgava sangue violaceo.

Zarbon sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò.

“T-ti prego… John, risparmiami… ti aiuterò a sconfiggere Freezer…” lo supplicò.

< L’ho sempre trattato bene. Non ho commesso l’errore fatto con Vegeta due volte > pensò. “Non voglio morire” piagnucolò.

John estrasse il pugno e l’altro cadde in ginocchio.

“Non meriti la mia pietà” sibilò gelido.

Zarbon si ritrasformò e vomitò sangue.

“S-se mi uccidi… la tua sete di morte… non si placherà. Vorrai macchiarti solo di altro sangue…” farfugliò.

John assottigliò gli occhi.

“Che sia, allora” disse gelido.

Zarbon singhiozzò.

“Ti prego! Non siamo come pensi tu, né io, né Lord Freezer. Non so se per lui c’è ancora scampo, ma ti giuro sugli dei del mio popolo, che non ti tradirò” farfugliò.

Kamhara raggiunse John e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“La mia magia sente che questa promessa è sincera. Ti inimicheresti gli dei, uccidendolo ora” disse.

Le ali di John si ritrassero.

“Dovevo la vita a Freezer, ma ho ripagato il mio debito morendo già una volta per lui. Ti pregò, farò qualsiasi cosa” biascicò Zarbon.

“Mi aiuterai a formulare un piano, ma se dovessi tradirci, ti ucciderò” disse John secco.


	13. Cap.13 La statuetta del falco

Cap.13 La statuetta del falco

 

John cercò di fare un sorriso e gli uscì storto, espirò dalle narici.

“Potresti ridirmi il tuo nome?” cercò di dire gentilmente.

La giovane ridacchio, era seduta sul tavolo, accanto a una serie di erbe medicinali e una falce d’argento, decorata da raffigurazioni di stelle.

“Naly e sono una saiyan pura. Né una strega, né un demone, né una mezzosangue. Però il mio ragazzo è leggermente mutato dai frutti magici dell’albero della vita, ne ha mangiati parecchi” rispose.

John si grattò il braccio e si voltò a guardare il prigioniero.

Zarbon era legato e addormentato in un angolo, seduto nello spazio tra un armadio e il muro.

“Naly” ripeté il demone.

“Voglio aiutarti perché Kamy è mia amica e su di lei si può sempre contare” spiegò Naly.

< Se non fossi fidanzata con quel pazzo di Turles, gli avrei fatto notare che il suo sorriso comprensivo sembra più quello spaventoso di un killer. Però, quelli del mio ragazzo sembrano anche più malvagi > pensò.

“Kamy sta aiutando la vecchia a pestare foglie per qualche pozione, vero?” chiese John.

Naly annuì.

“Nel frattempo, se vuoi, possiamo anche parlare. Magari ti dico qualcosa di me!

Umh. Sono morta quando è esploso il pianeta Vegeta, ma non ho mai preso qualcosa per crescere, quindi ho l’età che avevo allora. Ho incontrato Turles quando è finito all’altro mondo perché l’ha ucciso suo fratello piccolo. Kakaroth è proprio un killer, ha fatto fuori anche loro fratello maggiore Radish, anche se si è fatto aiutare” raccontò.

“Perché voi fate sempre così? Insomma, sommergete le persone di parole. Sembra che stiate lì ad aspettare una domanda su di voi o non vediate l’ora di raccontare tutte le vicende della vostra vita” gemette John. Si voltò e i capelli a fiamma, che gli ricadevano di lato, ondeggiarono. “Tsk, io preferisco il silenzio” brontolò.

“Anche zio Toma, eppure con te ha parlato parecchio. Forse sei tu che inciti alle chiacchiere” rifletté Naly.

< Se i miei poteri demoniaci avessero davvero una caratteristica simile me ne sarei già accorto…

I miei poteri, ho un’idea! > pensò John.

“Sai, c’è un trucchetto di magia namecciana che sanno fare anche gli esponenti della famiglia reale. Dimmi un animale che ti piace” disse.

< Così, magari, riuscirò a farti stare zitta prima che tu mi faccia venire il mal di testa > rifletté.

“Il falco” rispose Naly, annuendo. Facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli mori arruffati.

John fece apparire una sfera di energia blu intenso, la compresse fino a farla diventare di una sostanza simile al vetro soffiato ed iniziò a modellarla.

Naly spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca ad o, guardando il falco fatto di energia pura, la sua superficie liscia era di blu scuro, ma emanava riflessi azzurrini.

“E’ bellissimo” disse.

“Allora è tuo” rispose John, porgendoglielo.

Naly lo prese tra le mani tremanti e lo strinse al petto.

Toma li osservava, era nascosto in parte dalla porta socchiusa della casupola.

< In realtà è dolce. Assomiglia più a Tarble che a Vegeta, se lo conosci bene > pensò.

Indietreggiò, fece un colpo di tosse e aprì la porta, entrando.

Naly raggiunse Toma e gli fece vedere il falco.

“Guarda, assomiglia a chi lo ha costruito!” trillò.

“Spero tu non ti riferisca a un uccello gigante” disse ironico Toma.

Raggiunse John e gli porse una ciotola con dentro una zuppa verdina, da cui si alzava un fumo chiaro.

“Tieni. La strega vuole che tu lo beva e finisca di rimetterti in forze” disse secco.

“Siete saiyan anche voi, perché siete così gentili?” borbottò John, afferrando la ciotola con entrambe le mani.

< Parla lui che regala statuine > pensò Toma.

“Non è certo da parte mia” rispose secco.

 


	14. Cap.14 Il piano di John (1° parte)

Cap.14 Il piano di John (1° parte)

 

Turles incrementò l’aura, il sudore scivolava sul suo corpo muscoloso e sentiva i capelli pizzicare.

< I miei allenamenti procedono al meglio… continuando così potrò raggiungere una forza ben superiore a quella che ottenevo con i frutti dell’albero della vita… > rifletté.

Il sole rosso degl’inferi illuminava la sua pelle abbronzata, facendola brillare di riflessi vermigli.

Turles alzò le mani sopra il capo, creando un anello di energia dorato che emanava una forte aura viola. Lanciò il colpo, che si abbatté sul terreno, facendo esplodere gli spuntoni di metallo che fuoriuscivano da terra e creò un cratere.

<… anche se ho mangiato persino il frutto dell’albero degl’inferi > pensò, scoppiando a ridere.

 

***********

 

“Come facciamo a fidarci?” chiese Tarble, guardanzo Zarbon con la fonte corrugata.

“Lo stai chiedi a me?” rispose John, ridacchiando. 

Naly si grattò il collo.

“Forse hai ragione, tu ti fidi anche meno di noi” sussurrò.

“Anche la vecchia Altea dice che gli dei lo vogliono vivo. Chi le capisce queste dannate streghe” borbottò Toma.

“Perché è indispensabile per la riuscita della prima parte del piano. Freezer può comunicare con Cell, il suo alleato, che al momento si trova dall’altra parte degl’inferi, solo grazie a uno scouter speciale. Se non distruggiamo prima quello, lui farà arrivare anche Cell e loro spazzeranno via noi” disse John con tono truce. Rabbrividì.

< Mi sento in trappola > pensò.

“Non abbiamo altra via d’uscita” ringhiò.

< Se il piano dovesse fallire, si giocherebbe la vita, definitivamente. Demone o non demone, sparirebbe > rifletté Toma.

Kamhara slacciò le corde che tenevano Zarbon e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, l’alieno si avvicinò a loro, massaggiandosi le braccia. La sua pelle azzurra e liscia si arrossata in più punti.

“Potrete contare su di me. Se i miei dei vogliono davvero questo, lo farò” disse Zarbon.

< Sono loro che mi hanno permesso di raggiungere una forma stupenda, lontana da quella della mia razza. Mi hanno tramutato da rospo a figlio degli angeli. Perdonatemi Lord Freezer, ma nessuno può permettersi di fossilizzare la mia bellezza. Persino voi mi capireste > pensò.

“La strega resterà qui con Toma e Naly, interverranno se necessario.

Io e Pamela, invece, vi seguiremo a distanza” disse Kamy, guardando John in viso.

“Non correte. Fatemi vedere se ognuno di noi si ricorda la sua parte” disse John.

“L’abbiamo già ripetuto una decina di volte” si lamentò Naly. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò.

“No, ha ragione. In battaglia bisogna essere sicuri” ribatté secco Toma.

“Non è un gioco. Non possiamo sottovalutare Freezer” disse gelido John.

“Ti presenterai lì come un prigioniero. Freezer li tiene nella sala tra le montagne, dove posso entrare pochi accoliti. Quasi tutti sono nella sua navicella e, anche per comunicare con loro usa un trasmettitore; tutto questo per non farsi scoprire da Re Yammer. Io e Pamela entreremo di nascosto, mentre lui è impegnato con te, per rubargli il trasmettitore” riassunse Kamhara.

 

*******

 

John mosse le dita delle mani, gli formicolavano, i suoi polsi erano legati da una coda non troppo stretta dietro la schiena. Camminava con passo cadenzato, Zarbon lo seguiva.

< Sta camminando sempre più lentamente > notò Zarbon.

“Paura?” domandò.

“No, ho fiducia nel piano, è di te che mi fido di meno; soprattutto riguardo all’ultima parte” rispose John con voce rauca.

“Stai tranquillo. Inoltre, ti prometto che ora ti darò un colpo leggerissimo, non sentirai nulla” lo rassicurò Zarbon.

< Freezer non crederebbe mai che è prigioniero, se si presentasse sulle sue gambe; ma portandocelo incosciente, con i segni delle ferite che abbiamo e le nostre tutte lacere, renderebbe la messa in scena realistica > pensò.

John abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra.

Zarbon raggiunse John con un colpo di taglio al collo, facendogli perdere i sensi e se lo caricò sulla spalla.

< Mi sorprendo sempre di quanto sia leggero. Alla fine è sempre e solo un ragazzo.

È vero, lui è un demone, ma suo fratello Vegeta era solo umano. Mi sono sempre chiesto come facesse a essere potente a quel modo sin da bambino.

Bah, nessuno dei due principi saiyan ha mai avuto una vera infanzia, in fondo. Sono così maturi, seriosi.

Avrei potuto renderli i più affascinanti del mondo se avessero ascoltato i miei consigli di bellezza > rifletté Zarbon. Spiccò il volo, levitava a bassa quota, sentendo il dolore provenire dalla ferita, su cui il sangue era rappreso.

“Dannazione, ho dovuto togliere le bende e ora rischio si riapra” gemette.

 

*********

 

Il rimbombo di qualcuno che bussava alla lamiera della porta risuonò tutt’intorno, l’eco si perse tra i monti.

Una guardia dalla testa di coccodrillo aprì la porta della base di Freezer e si trovò davanti Zarbon, che gli sorrise.

“Avverti Lord Freezer che gli porto regalo” disse mellifluo.

La guardia sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi e si affrettò.

< Chi porta una buona notizia viene ricompensato… salvo poi morire alla prima negativa > pensò Zarbon. Vide la guardia tornare, il coccodrillo gli fece segno di seguirlo e gli chiuse la massiccia porta alle spalle.

Zarbon seguiva la guardia camminando storto, con passo strascicato.

< Ora che torno qui, dopo aver assaggiato la ‘libertà’, capisco che forse ne ho bisogno per raggiungere una bellezza più autentica > rifletté.

 


	15. Cap.15 Nel covo di Freezer

Cap.15 Nel covo di Freezer

 

Freezer guardava attraverso il grande vetro circolare che aveva montato nel cubicolo metallico conficcato nella montagna.

La guardia con la testa da coccodrillo aprì la porta e si fece da parte, Zarbon entrò e l’altro mercenario gli chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Mio signore, vi porto qualcosa che vi riempirà di gioia. Ciò che mi avete detto di riportarvi” sussurrò con voce seducente.

< Da quando ha perso Vegeta, sembra che questo surrogato sia diventata una fissazione. Ha cresciuto John con la venerazione del fratello, che a sua volta era solo un mercenario.

John è stato cresciuto per essere l’ombra di uno schiavo > pensò.

Freezer, ritto in piedi, si voltò, era nella sua ultima forma, quella prima del Gold e stava ritto in piedi. Osservò Zarbon con gli occhi rossi sangue e lo guardò tremare.

< Dopo tutti questi anni, ai loro occhi è ancora così insolito non vedermi accomodato al mio trono. Sono passato da essere uno stratega, a un guerriero d’azione pronto a vendicarsi, allenarsi e potenziarsi > pensò.

Abbatté la propria coda sul pavimento, scheggiandolo.

Zarbon guardò i solchi nella pavimentazione e si sentì svenire. Lasciò ricadere John che teneva su una spalla e lo spinse, facendolo rotolare incosciente ai piedi di Freezer.

Freezer gli mise il piede di sopra, il suo arto pallido rassomigliava a una mano, ma si strinse come la zampa di un rapace.

“Sapevo che questo sbarbatello si sarebbe rivelato simile al fratello.

Vegeta ha atteso di sapere che la sua gente era stata sterminata da me, per ribellarsi. Lui, invece, lo ha fatto solo per la libertà fine a se stessa.

È così meravigliosamente egoista, privo di ogni moralità, un demone affascinante.

Ora ho lui, un giorno riavrò anche suo fratello Vegeta” mormorò con voce melliflua.

Zarbon fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. 

“Quindi non avete intenzione di ucciderlo?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“No, deve strisciare ai miei piedi e passare l’eternità al mio servizio. Per ora portiamolo in infermeria, voglio che stia bene quando lo punirò in modo esemplare, facendolo passare tra atroci tormenti” disse Freezer. Scoppiò a ridere e congiunse le dita delle mani, dimenando la coda.

“Sì,  _mylord_ ” sussurrò Zarbon. Raccolse da terra il giovane e lo prese in braccio, il ragazzo mugolò nell’incoscienza, le mani ancora legate dietro la schiena.

< Ci stiamo allontanando come previso. Una volta in infermeria cercherò di curarmi a mia volta nel minor tempo possibile > pensò.

 

*****

 

Kamhara volò fino all’oblò e, mantenendo l’aura al minimo, utilizzò il calore di una piccola sfera rosa per sciogliere il vetro. Aprì un grosso squarcio ed entrò, alle sue spalle Pamela era a bordo di una motocicletta volante, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Kamy raggiunse, camminando sulla punta degli stivaletti candidi, un tavolinetto e afferrò il trasmettitore, il sudore le scivolava sulla pelle rosea. Senza far rumore ripercorse la stanza, saltò atterrando seduta dietro nella motocicletta, che silenziosamente mise in moto e si allontanò a velocità dal covo.

“Non possiamo distruggerlo direttamente, ci sarà qualche meccanismo segreto. Portiamolo dalla saggia Altea, forse lei sa come smontarlo o dirci qualcuno che lo sa fare” disse Pamela.

“Io sono preoccupata per il principe John, non voglio rimanga nelle mani di Freezer” disse Kamy.

Pamela assottigliò gli occhi.

“Se la caverà, in caso torniamo a prenderlo” disse secca.


	16. Cap.16 Il piano di John (2° parte)

Cap.16 Il piano di John (2° parte)

 

“Signore, c’è stata un’infrazione!” gridò una guardia.

Freezer lo raggiunse con un ki-blast e lo fece esplodere, si voltò verso Zarbon.

“Tu fai la guardia al prigioniero!” ordinò e corse fuori dall’infermeria, mentre scattavano una serie di allarmi. Anche gli altri mercenari corsero verso la stanza.

Zarbon aprì la vasca rigeneratrice e fece scivolare fuori il giovane incosciente, totalmente ignudo e lo adagiò a terra, lo schiaffeggiò e lo strattonò un paio di volte.

John mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi, riprendendosi.

“I tuoi amichetti hanno già fatto, dobbiamo scappare…” disse Zarbon.

John fece apparire una lama di energia azzurra e sfondò una parete.

“Usciamo di qui, subito” ordinò.

< Al momento sono tutti dall’altra parte, ma potrebbero tornare in qualsiasi momento > pensò.

“È questa la tua geniale idea? Non possiamo andare a piedi perché ci metteremmo troppo. Se andiamo volando ci avvistano. Dimmi tu come facciamo a scappare” si lamentò Zarbon.

 “Lo vedrai” disse John. Corse fuori, inseguito da Zarbon e raggiunse un lago di sangue.

“Vediamo quanto riesci a trattenere il fiato” disse. Iniziò a camminare dentro il lago, ad ogni passo sprofondava sempre di più, e proseguì con passo cadenzato, senza respirare.

“Mi rovinerò i capelli” gemette Zarbon. Chiuse gli occhi e saltò, iniziando a nuotare.

John camminava sul fondo del lago.

L’alieno dai capelli verdi sgranò gli occhi vedendo una lisca di pesce nuotargli davanti, rabbrividì vedendo che tra le alghe c’erano dei teschi candidi di alieno.

John rallentò e si voltò, guardando l’altro alle sue spalle.

< Sta rallentando > pensò.

Zarbon sentì l’aria mancare, nuotò più velocemente, ma la vista iniziò ad offuscarglisi.

La lunga treccia verde si sciolse e i capelli iniziarono ad ondeggiargli intorno al viso, il sangue impediva alla sua pelle di traspirare.

Zarbon sentì i polmoni bruciargli, la gola andargli in fiamme e il suo corpo divenne intorpidito. La testa gli scivolò in avanti, gli occhi gli si chiusero e le braccia si abbandonarono ai lati del corpo.

Zarbon perse i sensi, mentre il suo corpo galleggiava, piegato in avanti. Aprì la bocca, John balzò e gliela tappò con la mano, stringendolo a sé.

< Abbandonato così, sembra un fantasma. Se lo abbandonassi, morirebbe… però lui è stato di parola, non sarebbe onorevole > pensò. Si mise a correre con la supervelocità, stringendo l’altro contro di sé.

 

************

 

< Perché proprio io? Tutti quelli che gli hanno riferito brutte notizie sono morti. Perché io? > si domandò l’uomo di Freezer, tremando. S’inginocchiò con una gamba davanti al tiranno e si passò la mano sudata tra i capelli giallo paglierino; aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

“Allora?” chiese Freezer, dandogli le spalle.

< Mio fratello Cooler si aspettava una mia chiamata oggi. Quell’insopportabile so-tutto-io potrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro. Per quanto lo odi, almeno non sarò solo in queste ore difficili. Peccato non poter avvisare nessun altro > pensò.

“M-mi dispiace Lord Freezer. Sono fuggiti” gemette il mercenario, tremando sempre più forte.

Freezer si voltò e gli puntò contro l’indice.

“Mio signore, perché?” domandò il messaggero, cadendo in ginocchio con tutte e due le gambe, allargando le braccia.

“Non mi piacciono i codardi” rispose Freezer. Polverizzò lo sventurato e si voltò nuovamente.

< Andrò a chiamare Ginew e la sua squadra. Sono gli unici che posso contattare anche senza ricevitore > pensò.

 


	17. Cap.17 La squadra Ginew

Cap.17 La squadra Ginew

 

 

Una piccola lucertola era stesa su una roccia in riva all’immenso lago di sangue, il suo corpo riposava mollemente oziosa. Una mano uscì dal lago, la creaturina scattò, correndo via, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

La mano coperta da un guanto candido, gocciolante sangue, si conficcò nel terreno.

John uscì dal lago, tossì e ansimò, teneva Zarbon in spalla. Lo colpì alla schiena e lo stese a faccia in giù, premette sul suo addome facendogli tossire e vomitare sangue.

Tolse i vestiti dell’altro e li utilizzò per ripulire la sua pelle azzurra dal sangue, facendola nuovamente traspirare e si pulì a sua volta.

< Avrei dovuto pensare che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, non è un demone > pensò.

Zarbon, tossendo e vomitando, riprese conoscenza e, venendo scosso da tremiti, si mise in ginocchio.

“Sono… sono vivo…” farfugliò con voce acuta, guardando l’altro in viso. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e i capelli gli ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso. Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto ed iniziò a boccheggiare.

< Sta avendo un attacco di panico > pensò John. Raggiunse l’altro con uno schiaffo al volto, che risuonò.

“Perché lo hai fatto!” gemette Zarbon.

“Perché mi sono ricordato di avere un conto in sospeso con te. Questo è per tutte le volte che mi hai chiamato ‘scimmione codardo’ o mi hai offeso in altro modo” ringhiò John. Si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle.

< Io ti stavo chiedendo perché mi hai salvato > pensò Zarbon. Si rimise i pantaloni strappati, macchiati e laceri, afferrò ciò che rimaneva della parte superiore della sua battle-suit e si alzò in piedi. Avvolse il basso ventre del giovane.

“Così non prenderai freddo, ragazzino” disse gentilmente.

“ _Tsk_ ” rispose secco John.

 

********

 

Ginew era seduto su un masso di ghiaccio, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso. Si sfregò le mani, sentendole intirizzite per il freddo e si voltò, guardando gli altri della sua squadra addormentati. In mezzo a loro c’erano delle anime congelate in alti stallattiti di ghiaccio.

< Chi avrebbe mai pensato che sarei finito in un girone in cui si congela proprio agl’inferi > pensò.

Si girò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Freezer atterrargli davanti. Si alzò di scatto, il changelling teneva le labbra strette.

“Mio signore…”. Iniziò a dire Ginew.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui. Vedo che anche se siete stati separati per tanti anni, e tu sei persino stato una rana, i tuoi uomini ti hanno perdonato subito” disse secco Freezer.

“La mia fedeltà a voi non è mai venuta meno, così la loro verso di me” rispose Ginew.

“Voglio che veniate alla base con me. Restare sempre la mia squadra migliore e più fedele” gli disse Freezer.

Ginew sgranò gli occhi.

< John ha l’incredibile capacità di far passare un po’ tutti dalla sua parte. Certo, non ai livelli di quel maledetto di Goku, ma non voglio sottovalutare questa sua caratteristica. Meglio avere intorno gente davvero fedele > pensò Freezer.

Ginew si lisciò uno dei corni neri sul suo caso.

“Non desideravamo altro, mio signore” disse.

Butter si alzò seduto e nascose uno sbadiglio con una mano.

“L’imbattibile squadra Ginew al suo servizio” disse con voce roca.

Ginew fece un inchino.

“Lord Freezer, spazzeremo via qualsiasi cosa intralci il suo cammino” promise.

 


	18. Cap.18 La squadra Ginew è arrivata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Calm before the Storm.

Cap.18 La squadra Ginew è arrivata

Freezer atterrò alle pendici della montagna, davanti all’oblò riparato della sua base e guardò i cinque membri della squadra Ginew atterrare davanti a lui.

“Attentiamo ulteriori istruzioni, potente Freezer” disse Ginew con voce tonante, ritto al centro del gruppo.

“Dovete rintracciare quel traditore di John e riportarmelo. Scoprire inoltre chi ha rubato il mio comunicatore, punirlo con la morte e riportarmi il mio prezioso oggetto. Non è così facile ottenere ritrovati della tecnica così avanzati qui agl’inferi” ordinò Freezer.

I cinque s’inchinarono all’unisono.

< Il boss non ci ha nemmeno detto di fare il balletto di saluto, Lord Freezer dev’essere proprio arrabbiato > pensò Jeet.

********

Guldo strinse i piccoli pugni e un ghigno gli prese quasi tutto il viso.

< Staccherò la testa a John e, appena possibile, la regalerò a Vegeta. Arriverà il giorno anche lui la pagherà. Mi vendicherò di questa maledetta famiglia, che mi ha sempre deriso > pensò.

_ Vegeta camminava con il capo chino lungo il corridoio della base, una mano appoggiata sulla parete metallica. I suoi occhi erano segnati da occhiaie profonda e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma. _

_ “Ehy, scimmione. Come ci si sente ad essere stati scartati dalla squadra migliore dell’universo? Sei così debole e stanco. La tua razza era tutta insignificante come te? Non mi sorprende vi abbiano sterminato” lo derise Guldo. _

_ Vegeta si voltò verso di lui e fece un ghigno sbilenco, il suo viso era in ombra. _

_ “Sai che puzzi come di marcio, pesce palla deforme? Le tue parole non mi arrivano, sono soffocate dall’olezzo di cavolo bollito che emana il tuo alito” disse con tono maligno. _

_ Guldo sgranò la sua serie di occhietti. _

_ Vegeta si voltò e tornò a camminare, allontanandosi.  _

_ Guldo ringhiò, guardando le spalle del saiyan e lanciò l’onda. _

_ Freezer intercettò il colpo, facendolo esplodere in una nuvoletta di fumo. _

_ Vegeta si voltò di scatto, grigio in volto. _

_ “Cos…” bisbigliò. _

_ Guldo s’irrigidì, i muscoli contratti. _

_ < Oh no, lui odia i litigi tra i suoi uomini. Mi ucciderà! > pensò. _

_ Freezer si voltò verso Vegeta, che scattò, raddrizzò la schiena, irrigidendo braccia e gambe. _

_ “Andresti alla conquista di un pianeta per me?” domandò mellifluo Freezer. _

_ Vegeta s’inchinò con il busto, abbassando lo sguardo. _

_ “Ai suoi ordini, mio signore” disse con tono incolore. _

_ Freezer si allontanò, Vegeta guardò Guldo e ridacchiò. Si rizzò e si allontanò. _

Guldo accelerò il passo, correndo dietro la gamba muscolosa di Rikoom.

__

_ Guldo sradicò un albero con la telecinesi, lo tramutò in un palo appuntito. Utilizzò i suoi occhi per bloccare il tempo, immobilizzando l’avversario e lo fece tornare a scorrere. Il nemico venne trafitto al cuore e cadde a terra privo di vita. _

_ Guldo scoppiò a ridere. _

_ “Gli assassini con poteri temporali sono i più ignobili. Non è previsione, è manipolazione, degna solo dei codardi” disse gelido John. _

_ Guldo digrignò i denti. _

_ “Parli solo perché non c’è il resto della mia invincibile squadra al momento. E poi è un dono che mi hanno fatto gli dei, questo potere” ringhiò. _

_ “Gli dei parlano tanto di giustizia, ma non sono differenti da noi, amano solo il sangue” disse John. Gli diede le spalle, le sue ali da pipistrello frastagliate ondeggiavano, coprendogli le spalle muscolose. _

_ “Se vuoi, ripeterò che sei un codardo davanti a tutte le squadre di élite che vorrai”. Aggiunse, atono. _

__

Guldo abbassò lo sguardo.

“Quando lo troveremo, ucciderò io John! Sono disposto a offrire i miei soldi!” gridò.

“Lo voglio affrontare io. In cambio vi lascio il mio posto agli incontri di the” disse Jeeth, con tono aristocratico.

“Io posso offrire della cioccolata” rispose Guldo.

L’intera squadra lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.

********

La squadra Ginew circondò la casupola della strega, le luci erano spente.

< Perfetto, li prenderemo di sorpresa > pensò Butter.

Ci fu un colpo di vento, Rikoom si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, il suo viso divenne bluastro nel verde la carcassa priva di vita di Guldo a terra. La testa, staccata dal corpo, rotolava davanti al cadavere.

Gli occhi della testa mozzata erano sgranati e vitrei.

“Oh no, Guldo! Senza di lui la nostra coreografia sarà ridicola” gemette Jeeth.

John li osservò nascosto da dietro una roccia, i pugni stretti e le gambe piegate.

< Gli altri sono tutti alla ronda a palazzo, sono rimasto da solo con la vecchia, che sta dormendo e con Zarbon, che non si è ancora rimesso. Se non mi fossi svegliato per un incubo e uscito per una boccata d’aria, sarei stato in balia di questi pagliacci > pensò.

“Esci fuori!” gridò Ginew.

< Non sono ancora pronto per un combattimento del genere, mi faranno a pezzi; ma non posso rimanere qui nascosto, come un codardo, per sempre. Inoltre, devo allontanarli dagli altri… se Altea sparisse, Kamhara perdere le sue pozioni. E temo le succederebbe qualcosa di peggio che smettere di crescere > riflettè John.

Si mise a gridare e spiccò un balzo, uscendo dal nascondiglio e raggiunse Jeeth con un pugno al viso; quest’ultimo cadde, aprendo un solco nel terreno. 

Il demone saltò all’indietro, facendo una capriola in aria, schivando un colpo di Rikoom, atterrò e si mosse zizzagando per schivare delle onde lanciate da Butter.

Fece un’altra capriola in aria, evitando una serie di onde di Ginew. Riatterrò e si mise in posizione di combattimento.

Una delle onde di Ginew colpì la carcassa di Guldo, trasformandola in cenere. La testa mozzata, con ancora sopra l’aureola, scomparve in una nuvoletta di fumo bianco.

“Freezer vi ha chiamato per portargli le unghie finte?” chiese John.

Lanciò un’onda verso Butter, ma quello schivò, muovendosi così rapidamente da apparire come una macchia blu.

“Maledetto. Abbi rispetto per il nostro signore” ringhiò Ginew.

“Quando smetterà di mettersi il rossetto” rispose John. Saltò per evitare un’onda di Jeeth, che si era rialzato massaggiandosi il mento, dal labbro spaccato colava del sangue violaceo.

“Se non la smetti con queste illazioni, ti strapperò la testa dal corpo con una mano! Colpo di Rikoom!” sbraitò Rikoom, lanciando un’onda di energia.

John si nascose dietro una roccia, che andò in frantumi. 

Il demone tossì e indietreggiò.

“Prima o dopo aver annullato la tua dignità con uno dei tuoi balletti ridicoli?” chiese con voce rauca.

“I nostri balletti non sono ridicoli. Sono arte. Persino tuo fratello Vegeta sapeva farli” gemette Jeeth.


	19. Cap.19 John contro la squadra Ginew

Cap.19 John contro la squadra Ginew

 

Zarbon dormiva nell’angolo, la testa piegata di lato e un rivolo di sudore che gli scivolava dalla bocca, i capelli pieni di nodi gli ricadevano sfibrati intorno al viso.

“Bellissimo, stupendo, meraviglioso…”. La propria voce registrata si diffuse bassa nella casupola.

Zarbon mugolò e sentì qualcosa vibrargli nella tasca, dai pantaloni trasse uno scouter mal ridotto, spense la suoneria e lo mise all’occhio, rispondendo.

“Pronto” biascicò.

“Amico mio, ti sei bevuto il tuo meraviglioso cervello?” domandò una voce preoccupata dall’altra parte.

“Sauzer? Sei tu splendido amico?” chiese Zarbon.

“Proprio io, perché voglio metterti in guardia carissimo.

Sono venuto a sapere della tua follia. Perché mettere a rischio il tuo superbo splendore?” domandò Sauzer, con voce tremante.

“Questa mia ribellione era necessaria. Per quanto pericolosa, soprattutto perché temo che il mio fascino si sciupi, ho scoperto che la libertà era per me come linfa vitale.

Stavo appassendo, mentre ora sboccerò come il più bello dei fiori” rispose Zarbon.

“Rischi di essere reciso. Il mio signore, Lord Cooler, sta giungendo, per via della mancata chiamata del fratello.

Siamo cresciuti insieme e il nostro legame è indissolubile. Perciò, come vero amico, ti dico di fuggire” lo supplicò Sauzer.

“Non vi è luogo dove fuggire, gl’inferi si chiudono su di me.

Siamo sempre stati i guerrieri più belli dell’intero universo, ma ora siamo prigionieri da troppo a lungo.

Alleati al mio fianco, se dobbiamo morire, che almeno i nostri padroni tremino davanti alla nostra affascinante potenza” lo pregò Zarbon.

“Se giungerà la tua fine, o leggiadra creatura, vorrò essere al tuo fianco. Vedremo se questo mondo vorrà privarsi dei suoi figli più stupendi” rispose Sauzer, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Zarbon sentì delle urla provenire da fuori e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Che ci sia un combattimento già in corso? > si chiese.

 

*********

 

 “Quattro contro uno. Che dimostrazione di coraggio” ironizzò John.

< Fortunatamente dopo aver perso un componente del loro gruppo, sentono la necessità di fare la ‘presentazione’ di ogni loro attacco. Mi basta riconoscerla e posso anticipare l’attacco > pensò.

Ginew s’inginocchiò, con le braccia aperte ed entrambi gli indici rivolti verso terra. Dietro di lui, Butter allargò le braccia in posizione orizzontale, alzando una gamba e abbassando la testa.

Rikoom si affiancò a Butter, con entrambe le braccia rivolte verso di lui, anche se ne teneva una piegata; una gamba flessa e l’altra diritta, leggermente sporta in avanti.

Jeeth al centro, l’unico con un’espressione sorridente, un braccio piegato con il pugno in posizione di saluto, mentre l’altro pugno verso il cielo con il braccio ritto.

< Posa 22, quella sciocca della marea. Pericolosa solo perché contiene la cometa viola > si disse John.

Jeeth e Butter levitarono, uno a fianco all’altro.

“Butter, il più veloce dell’universo. Uragano blu!” urlò Butter, cominciando a ruotare su se stesso velocemente, creando una tromba d’aria di colore blu acceso.

“Jeeth, il miglior componente dell’imbattibile squadra Ginew. Lampo rosso!” sbraitò Jeeth. Iniziò a sua volta a ruotare su se stesso, dando vita a una tromba d’aria di colore rosso.

Dai corpi dei due alieni si dipartirono due cerchi di energia dei loro colori e si fusero insieme, creando una sfera circolare viola, da cui sprizzavano scintille di luce.

Ginew ridacchiò.

La gigantesca sfera viola si diresse a enorme velocità verso John.

< Ancora un po’… solo un altro po’… > si ripeté il saiyan.

Nel momento in cui si trovò la sfera davanti, a un paio di dita di distanza, saltò all’indietro con una capriola. La tecnica si conficcò nel terreno, John, in volo, lanciò un duplice Cannone Garlick, sparandone uno per ogni mano.

L’onda d’urto dell’esplosione lo scaravento all’indietro, John cadde malamente su un fianco, l’osso del braccio si spezzò con un rumore secco.

John si rialzò, tenendolo, una serie di ferite si erano aperte su tutto il suo corpo e la battle-suit che indossava si era strappata.

< Toma mi ucciderà, è già la seconda volta che mi tocca chiedergli dei vestiti nuovi > pensò. Ingoiò un gemito di dolore, le tempie gli pulsavano.

“Nessuno era mai sopravvissuto alla ‘cometa viola’” biascicò Butter, gli occhi sgranati.

“Come hai fatto?! Nessuno può sopravvivere a una mossa così potente dell’invincibile squadr…”. Iniziò a sbraitare Jeeth. Fu interrotto da un ki-blast che gli volò radente al viso.

“Fammi un favore, stai zitto” disse John. Il braccio sano teso, dei fili di fumo si alzavano dal suo palmo.

“Coraggio, questo è stato solo un caso. La fortuna non potrà essere sempre dalla sua parte. Parola di Rikoome!” sbraitò Rikoome.

< È tempo che io mostri la mia migliore coreografia, quella che sono convinto renderà estasiato persino il grande Freezer > pensò Ginew. Piegò le braccia in modo da metterle a forma di quadrato davanti al viso, piegò una gamba e fece scattare l’altra verso il cielo. Il resto della sua squadra lo guardò e imitò.

Jeeth si stese a terra, con le braccia si aiutò a mettere il busto a conca, alzò le gambe verso l’alto, una ritta verso nord e l’altra piegata verso sud.

Butter si mise nella posizione di un corridore, con una gamba piegata in avanti e l’altra ritta verso dietro, un braccio piegato per darsi lo slancio.

< Sono come una delle statue antiche che ho visto nei templi > pensò.

Rikoom piegò la gamba destra, alzando il braccio destro verso il cielo, con il sinistro mostrò i muscoli prominenti su cui risaltavano delle venuzze azzurrine.

Tutti e quattro si misero in fila indiana, nell’ordine dal più basso al più alto.

< Sono nei guai. Questa deve essere nuova> pensò John, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la fronte spaziosa.

Tutti e quattro gli avversari urlarono all’unisono.

Jeeth partì all’attacco, cercando di colpire John con un pugno al viso, John parò il colpo. Risuonò un’onda d’urto tutt’intorno.

Butter comparve alle spalle del saiyan, afferrandolo con le sue possenti braccia, immobilizzandolo. La sua pelle blu brillava sotto la luce del sole rosso.

Jeeth gridò e raggiunse John con un pugno all’addome, il suo viso trasfigurato dalla furia, i capelli albini gli ricadevano disordinati intorno alla testa. Tempestò il corpo del demone con una serie di calci e pugni, dati con tutta la sua forza.

John strinse i denti e raggiunse Butter con una testata al mento, spezzandogli la mandibola.

Butter urlò e perse la presa, Jeeth partì all’attacco in volo, John si mise alle spalle di Butter e lo spinse contro l’altro.

“Attento!” sbraitò Jeeth, gemendo.

Butter si massaggiò la calotta sul suo capo e digrignò i denti.

“Attento tu” si lamentò.

John si allontanò in volo e atterrò più avanti, Rikoom gli comparve davanti. Quest’ultimo alzò le braccia muscolose sopra la testa, a x.

“Rikoom, il più potente di tutti!” sbraitò. Abbatté i propri poderosi pugni sul terreno, spezzandolo, ci fu una frana e dalla spaccatura uscì del magma violetto.

John si gettò a terra e rotolò, schivando un lapillo di lava. Gemette, sentendo il braccio rotto dolergli, si rimise in piedi e tossì, gli occhi arrossati. I gas venefici che fuoriuscivano dal terreno lo investivano, facendolo tossire sempre più forte, il demone boccheggiò.

Ginew gli comparve di fianco e lo afferrò per la gola, lo sollevò, stringendogli la giugulare.

John sgranò gli occhi, cercò di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea con entrambe le mani, ansimando e cercando di ingoiare aria.

Ginew strinse un po’ di più, mozzandogli il fiato.

< Proprio ora che pensavo di farcela > pensò John, i muscoli gli si rilassarono e si abbandonò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Un kienzan di colore blu scuro raggiunse Ginew e gli segò uno dei corni neri, strappandogli un grido rabbioso. Ginew si voltò e fu raggiunto da un'altra onda, venendo sbalzato indietro.

Perse la presa su John, che cadde pesantemente a terra, e si conficcò nel terreno, aprendo un solco.

“Boss!” gridò Jeeth, mentre insieme agli altri della squadra gli correva incontro, Ginew mugolò di fastidio.

John si rialzò in ginocchio, tossendo e boccheggiando.

“C’è un altro Vegeta? Il fatto che già il padre avesse la stessa faccia non bastava?” chiese gelida una voce femminile.

John socchiuse gli occhi e intravide la figura di Kamy, batté le palpebre e vide un’altra saiyan al suo fianco.

Quest’ultima dimenava una voluminosa coda blu scuro e intorno al capo le ondeggiavano dei morbidi capelli nero inchiostro.

“È il fratello, Reghina” disse Kamhara.

“Ed è l’unico motivo per cui lo aiuto” ribatté secca quest’ultima.

Zarbon si affiancò alle due e incrementò la propria aura.

“Ho chiesto rinforzi” spiegò.

Ginew si rialzò in piedi, massaggiandosi il corno spezzato.

“Maledetti” sibilò.

< Fortunatamente la strega ha gli impacchi curativi, John non sembra messo molto bene > pensò Kamy, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Raggiunse John e lo allontanò dagli avversari, mentre Zarbon e Reghina si facevano avanti.

 


	20. Cap.20 La fine di Ginew

Cap.20 La fine di Ginew

 

Reghina raggiunse Ginew con un calcio al mento, facendolo indietreggiare.

Kamhara si lanciò contro Rikoome con una serie di calci, questo li parò con entrambe le braccia, ridendo con forza.

Butter cercò di raggiungere John con un pugno, ma fu sbalzato indietro da un calcio di Zarbon.

John si voltò verso Jeeth e incrementò l’aura. Jeeth cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno, ma John lo raggiunse con un pugno, facendolo finire contro una montagnola di spille metallici che andò in frantumi. Jeeth si rialzò in ginocchio mugolando di dolore.

Reghina era intenta a colpire con una serie di calci il capo della squadra, lo fece volare via con un calcio, spezzandogli il labbro.

Ginew si mise a ridere, rimettendosi in piedi.

< Era da tanto che non mi misuravo con un avversario alla mia altezza > pensò.

Reghina dimenò furiosamente la coda.

< Devo sbrigarmi, o si verrà a sapere che sono fuori dal palazzo e si scatenerà la guerra. Gli Tsufuru sono tranquilli qui agl’inferi solo perché mi sanno al sicuro > pensò.

Ginew si deterse il sangue che gli usciva dal naso con il dorso della mano ed iniziò a incrementare la sua aura. Partì all’attacco in volo e cercò di raggiungere l’avversaria con una serie di pugni, Reghina schivava muovendosi rapidamente.

< I suoi colpi sono resi imprecisi dalla rabbia, devo continuare a innervosirlo > pensò la principessa tsufuru.

“L’idiozia provocata da quei balletti idioti ti ha reso così scemo da non riuscire neanche a colpirmi? Sono qui. No, non lì, qui. Mi hai mancato ancora” lo derise con tono sprezzante.

Ginew digrignò i denti, le sue mani tremavano sempre di più e le sue gote si erano arrossate.

Zarbon scoppiò a ridere, mentre era intento a parare i colpi di Butter.

< Ho capito cosa vuole fare quella tipa. Ginew sta dando il peggio di sé, è troppo snervato > pensò.

“Tutti uguali voi maledetti saiyan, rischiare la pelle vi diverte” ringhiò Jeeth. Cercò di raggiungere John con un pugno, il giovane schivò e con il braccio sano lo raggiunse con un pugno al ventre, facendolo indietreggiare.

Ginew saltò all’indietro e si trapassò con un pugno.

“Sei impazzito? Vuoi così tanto suicidarti?!” gridò Reghina. Del sangue violaceo colò dalla ferita di Ginew, che penetrò più a fondo con il pugno.

“Mi piaci, ragazza” biascicò, mentre un rivolo di sangue vermiglio gli scivolava dalle labbra.

< Ho faticato così tanto per riavere il mio corpo da quella rana qui agl’inferi, ma forse ho trovato di meglio > pensò.

Reghina lo raggiunse con un’onda al volto, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Oh sì, il tuo corpo mi piace molto” biascicò Ginew, sgranando gli occhi.

“Attenta, vuole fare scambio di corpi!” sbraitò Zarbon.

Reghina scomparve, ricomparve dietro l’avversario e allungò il braccio. Bisbigliò una parola e lanciò un’onda di energia blu scura che lo disintegrò.

“Facevi meglio a rimanere rana” lo derise John.

“Nooo!” gridò Jeeth. Indietreggiò e scappò via, tremando.

“Lo inseguiamo?” chiese Reghina, sbadigliando.

“No, lasciatelo perdere” disse John.

“Maledetti!” sbraitò Rikoom, cercò di afferrare Kamhara con entrambe le mani. La strega saiyan lo raggiunse con una serie di ki-blast rosa. Il colosso correva tra di essi, facendoli esplodere in nuvolette rosate, ma i suoi vestiti si strappavano man mano, finché il suo corpo non rimase ignudo. I colpi s’infrangevano sui suoi muscoli.

“Niente può fermare l’avanzata di Rikoom!” sbraitò il gigante.

Kamhara fece apparire una lama di energia rosa sulla mano e gli mozzò la testa, il gigantesco cadavere cadde pesantemente a terra, mostrando i glutei ignudi.

Butter ansimò, venendo scosso da tremiti ed iniziò a indietreggiare.

“Nessuno ferma la mia bellezza” sibilò Zarbon. Saltò, gli afferrò la testa con le gambe e facendo pressione gli spezzò l’osso.

Reghina si guardò intorno.

“Penso che dobbiamo occuparci alla svelta di far sparire i corpi” ordinò secca.

Kamhara la raggiunse e fece un inchino.

“Vi ringrazio, principessa. Vi chiedo solo di non riferire niente a palazzo, ora che vi tornate” pregò.

Reghina inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Lo sai che non sono una spiona” rispose atona.


	21. Cap.21 Il veleno changelling

Cap.21 Il veleno changelling

 

Turles intravide una figura tremante nascosta dietro un masso, ansimava e stava accucciata su se stessa.

Turles inarcò un sopracciglio e si avviò in quella direzione.

< Mi alleno qui proprio perché di solito non c’è nessuno. Che sia un orco di Re Yammer che si è sentito male? > si chiese.

“ _Hey_ , tu. Chi sei?” domandò. Raggiunse il punto e vide un alieno dai candidi capelli bianchi e la pelle di colore vermiglio.

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi e alzò di scatto la testa, dimenando le mani davanti a sé.

“Ti prego, non farmi del male” gemette.

< Porta la tuta degli uomini di Freezer > pensò Turles.

“Tranquillo, sono stato un mercenario anch’io” lo rassicurò.

Jeeth cadde in ginocchio e piegò il capo.

< Ginew è stato eliminato. Quel demone, anche se dovesse finire in mano a Lord Freezer, mi troverà e mi ucciderà. Forse mi conviene trovare un modo per passare dalla tua parte > pensò.

“T-tu… sei un saiyan. Vorresti dare una mano a un tuo simile?” chiese.

Turles batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Perché no” rispose.

 

***********

 

Sauzer guardò le carcasse dei combattenti di Cooler ai suoi piedi.

< Devo fare sparire le carcasse prima che si accorgano che ho tradito e sparire > rifletté. Le polverizzò, mantenendo l’aura al minimo, percorse il corridoio e uscì dalla navicella di Cooler. Scappò via correndo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Ora devo ritrovare Zarbon > si disse.

 

*******

 

Freezer si era accomodato nel suo trono volante e con gli occhi assottigliati guardava Cooler in faccia.

< Quanto lo odio > pensò.

“Fratellino, non dirmi che hai bisogno del mio aiuto” disse Cooler mellifluo. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

< Sono convinto che tu sia felice di vedere me, quanto io te, per niente > pensò.

“Per questa volta potremmo anche unire le forze” sibilò Freezer.

“Oh, non credo che quel demone scimmia sia un pericolo così grande” ribatté Cooler con tono di disprezzo. Dimenò la coda. “Devi cominciare a capire che non c’è n’è uno che sia dotato d’intelligenza in quella razza”. Aggiunse.

“Abbiamo sottovalutato la leggenda dei supersaiyan una volta. Non ho intenzione di farlo nuovamente” ringhiò Freezer.

Cooler schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ormai siamo in grado di rivaleggiare contro i supersaiyan God. Non penso che quel ragazzino possa mai arrivare a una potenza simile, ma sarò felice di eliminarlo” rispose secco. Unì la punta delle dita tra loro. “Ora passiamo, invece, a vedere l’ospitalità di cui mi puoi fare dono” si autoinvitò.

 

****

 

Zarbon si piegò in avanti e vomitò, le gambe gli tremavano.

John si accasciò contro la parete della casupola, facendo tremare un barattolo su una mensola che si rovesciò, facendo cadere della polvere.

“Cosa mi succede?” gemette Zarbon. Ricadde in avanti e Kamy lo sostenne, lo aiutò a sedersi sul letto.

John ansimò, il sudore gli scivolava copioso sul volto, lo sentiva fargli bruciare la pelle. Le gambe gli tremavano, la vista gli si annebbiò, la testa gli pulsava all’altezza delle tempie.

“Mi sento morire” gemette Zarbon.

John scivolò in avanti a sua volta e Kamhara sostenne anche lui, poggiandoselo contro.

John strinse gli occhi.

< Anche io penso che non mi rimanga molto da vivere… peccato, avrei voluto passare più tempo con lei > pensò, strofinando la guancia sulla spalla della giovane.

Kamhara lo fece sedere accanto a Zarbon.

“Saggia Altea, cosa gli sta capitando?” domandò.

La vecchia sospirò e negò con il capo, la pelle rugosa del suo viso era contratta.

“Ahimè, ne avevo sentito parlare. I changelling sono velenosi e la famiglia di Re Cold inocula quel veleno nei suoi uomini. Li tengono in vita dandogli periodicamente l’antidoto, ma se questi si ribellano, il veleno li uccide poco a poco, manifestandosi come una malattia cardiaca” spiegò.

Zarbon guardò l’anziana strega con gli occhi spalancati.

“L’antidoto lo possiedono solo loro?” domandò con voce strozzata.

Altea gli sorrise, raggiunse la sua scrivania e aprì l’ultimo cassetto. Ne trasse un libro massiccio e vi soffiò di sopra, sollevando della polvere e sfogliò le pagine ingiallite.

“Probabilmente in quasi tutto l’universo sareste stati spacciati, ma io sono una saiyan speciale. Ecco qui il punto in cui parla del veleno” disse. Si deterse le labbra screpolate ed iniziò a leggere:

“Il veleno nella coda è celato. In cambio della fedeltà, l’antidoto, loro donato attraverso il cibo”.

“Dice anche come fare l’antidoto?” chiese rauco John.

“Sì. Mi metto subito a lavoro” disse Altea.

“Vi aiuto io” si propose Kamhara.

 

**********

 

John ingoiò la pasticca, bevendo avidamente dal bicchiere d’acqua. Avvertì un senso di refrigerio, seguito da spossatezza, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e sbadigliò.

< Mi sento come se in una giornata afosa mi avessero infilato la testa sott’acqua > pensò.

Zarbon sbadigliò a sua volta e si sfregò gli occhi.

< Sento come una voce che mi ripete di chiudere gli occhi anche un attimo per riposarmi. Sono annebbiato dal sonno > pensò. Crollò addormentato, riverso sul letto.

John gli crollò addosso, a sua volta assopito.

“Si sono sentiti male” mormorò Kamy, rabbrividendo.

“No, tranquilla. È solo un sogno incantato, si riprenderanno presto, è l’effetto collaterale dell’antidoto. Ora, occupati di loro” disse l’anziana.

“Non posso, ho la ronda adesso” gemette Kamhara.

“Ho chiesto l’aiuto di Radish e Nappa. In questo momento ti stanno coprendo, tranquilla. Avrai molto più tempo per rimanere qui per aiutarli e combattere, nel caso ci attaccassero” rispose Altea.

 

 

 


	22. Cap. 22 Tra realtà e sogno

Cap. 22 Tra realtà e sogno

I due changelling si stavano dirigendo verso la casupola della strega, accomodati nei loro troni volanti.

< Come vorrei poter eliminare mio fratello, invece mi tocca essere al suo fianco. Quel giovane saiyan me la pagherà per avermi costretto a sopportare l’ammorbante presenza di Cooler > pensò Freezer.

< Ora i saiyan possiedono anche la magia? Questa storia non mi piace. Ero venuto solo per cogliere l’occasione di deridere mio fratello. Non temo il supersaiyan, ma qualcosa certamente non quadra > rifletté Cooler.

********

< Zarbon sicuramente metterà una buona parola per me. Nei suoi confronti ho sempre avuto un rapporto di vassallaggio e credo che la cosa non gli sia dispiaciuta > rifletté Jeeth. Si massaggiò il collo ed avanzò, Turles camminava dietro di lui con passo cadenzato.

“Tu eri un amico di Vegeta?” domandò quest’ultimo.

“Sì, perché lo conoscevi?” chiese Jeeth.

< Non è del tutto falso. Io e Vegeta eravamo davvero amici da ragazzi, prima che iniziassi a deriderlo per farmi accettare dalla squadra Ginew e lui mi uccidesse su Nameck > si disse.

“Da bambini, prima di venire spedito alla base di Cooler, lo frequentavo. Veniva di nascosto a casa mia, nei quartieri bassi. Ce lo aveva accompagnato la prima volta la principessa Reghina.

Com’è diventato da grande? Da piccoli eravamo amici” disse Turles.

< Una macchina da guerra spietata e senza scrupoli, che voleva il dominio dell’universo? > si domandò Jeeth.

“Beh, da quello che ho sentito in giro, adesso combatte per la Terra insieme a Goku. Chi lo ha visto nelle sfere della strega Baba parla addirittura di una moglie e due figli” rispose.

Turles annuì.

“Sono felice di aver trovato qualcuno che lo stima” rispose.

< Stima? Odiavo Vegeta perché lo invidiavo, persino quando ero più forte di lui come combattente, mi sentivo umiliato da quel saiyan.

Volevo essere un saiyan spietato come lui… > si disse Jeeth. Avvertì una fitta al petto e se lo massaggiò.

“Gli volevo bene. Non sono sempre stato giusto nei suoi confronti, ma ho tanti bei ricordi. Abbiamo fatto la selezione per entrare nella squadra Ginew lo stesso giorno. Gli piaceva il caffè e perciò gliene portavo un po’ di nascosto, abbiamo passato notti intere a chiacchierare di nascosto con lo scouter” ammise. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso dalla pelle rossa.

*********

_ John si guardò intorno, era immerso in della luce candida. Si guardò intorno e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. _

_ < È la prima volta che mi trovo qui. Dove sono finite le tenebre? > si chiese. Rabbrividì. < Non voglio che tornino, che tutto questo svanisca > pensò, mordendosi un labbro a sangue. _

_ Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma che gli ricadevano di lato. _

_ “Questa pace non mi spetta, io appartengo alle tenebre, è il mio destino” sussurrò. _

_ La luce intorno a lui si tinse di rosa tenue, un delicato venticello gli sfiorò le guance. _

_ “John” si sentì chiamare da una voce femminile. _

_ John avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto, continuava a galleggiare in quel rosa. _

_ “John” chiamò ancora la voce con tono preoccupato. _

_ Ci fu un bagliore violaceo e l’ambiente cominciò a tingersi di rosso sangue. _

_ Una serie di mani scheletriche si protesero verso di lui, afferrandolo, John si dimenò cercando di liberarsi. Venne immobilizzato, gridò, il battito cardiaco sempre più veloce, la presa sempre più stretta. _

John sgranò gli occhi, urlando e si alzò seduto, boccheggiando. Si guardò intorno e si scostò, vedendo Zarbon addormentato su un fianco, strisciando indietro sul letto.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Kamhara, avvicinandoglisi.

John impallidì vedendo che la giovane aveva i capelli rossi disordinati e un occhio nero.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò.

Kamy scrollò le spalle.

“È arrivato l’intero esercito di Cooler. Non era particolarmente potente, i migliori di loro erano già morti, ma ho dovuto sbarazzarmene” spiegò.

John deglutì e batté le palpebre.

“Da sola?” domandò.

Kamy scosse la coda dalla peluria rosa.

“Sono pur sempre una guardiana della cittadella saiyan. Piuttosto, io a breve potrò costruirmi una casetta tutta mia. Potrei farla fuori dalla cittadella e nessuno si accorgerebbe se, ad esempio, qualcuno venisse a stare da me” disse.

John batté un paio di volte le palpebre e arrossì.

“Mi stai chiedendo di venire a stare da te?” chiese.

Kamhara si grattò il collo, arrosandosi la pelle rosa.

“Se ti va, quando questa storia sarà finita. Non sono bravissima con i mestieri di casa, ma so cucinare. E poi, quando questa faccenda si sarà conclusa, tu non avrai un posto dove stare” mormorò.

John incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi piacerebbe” ammise.

Zarbon sbadigliò rumorosamente, risvegliandosi.


	23. Cap.23 Abbraccio inaspettato

Cap.23 Abbraccio inaspettato

 

Turles raggiunse la casupola e vi entrò, seguito da Jeeth.

Zarbon si mise in posizione di combattimento.

“Lui cosa ci fa qui?” ringhiò.

Jeeth si nascose dietro Turles, rabbrividendo.

“Voi non eravate alleati? Siamo qui per aiutarvi a distruggere Freezer. Dove sono questo John e mia sorella?” chiese.

Zarbon abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la propria treccia di capelli verdi.

< Sarebbe ipocrita tentare di eliminare qualcuno che sta facendo il mio stesso percorso > pensò.

“Sono fuori, dall’altra parte, si stanno allenando” spiegò Zarbon, indicando la finestra.

Turles la raggiunse e guardò attraverso il vetro.

< Assomiglia parecchio a Vegeta. Si vede che sono fratelli, in loro scorre lo stesso sangue. Lo stesso legame che c’è tra me è Kakaroth > pensò.

 

***********

 

Kamhara osservò il fuoco che Toma aveva acceso e sospirò.

John si era seduto davanti alle fiamme, con le braccia allungate verso di esso. Kamy osservò le sue spalle massicce, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

 “Se non vi avessimo fermato, avreste continuato ad allenarvi in eterno” disse Zarbon.

“Tutto l’allenamento del mondo non ci può preparare a Freezer” disse John gelido.

“Beh, non per questo ci arrenderemo, no?” chiese Jeeth.

< Fa tutto l’amicone perché sa benissimo che ancora non lo consideriamo dei nostri. A malapena abbiamo intenzione di farlo con quel bell’imbusto dai capelli verdi > pensò Toma.

Kamhara si sedete accanto a Turles e gli sorrise.

“Sono felice di averti dalla nostra, fratellino” disse.

Quest’ultimo scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

“Fra-fratellino?” chiese John, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Kamy è morta che era solo una bambina, io ho fatto in tempo a crescere prima di finire all’altro mondo” spiegò Turles.

“Si potrebbe dire che, come me, è una vera e propria  _milf_ ” scherzò Zarbon.

John tossì rumorosamente.

“Beh, l-le nostre età… non sono importanti. Dobbiamo pensare a sconfiggere Freezer” borbottò.

“O come direbbe Vegeta, fare secca la lucertola” sussurrò roco Jeeth.

“Certo che siamo davvero un bel gruppetto. Potremmo allenarci insieme, è davvero parecchio tempo che sono solo. Naly ha sempre molto da fare” ammise Turles.

Si voltò e vide Kamhara che fissava John, arrossendo, mentre il demone saiyan le ricambiava lo sguardo di sottecchi, deglutendo rumorosamente.

< Questi due sono proprio distratti > pensò.

Toma li osservò a sua volta ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Quei due non si danno una mossa > rifletté.

“John, Kamy, il fuoco si spegnerà. Cercare la legna qui agl’inferi è rischioso, soprattutto visto chi stiamo aspettando. Perché non andate voi due?” chiese duro.

“Subito” rispose Kamy, irrigidendosi.

< Speriamo che mio padre non mi scorga. Mi ucciderebbe a sapere in che guaio mi sono messa > pensò.

“Tsk, non prendo ordini da te” borbottò John, allontanandosi.

“E’ orgoglioso” sussurrò Turles.

“Mai quanto il fratello. Non sarebbe mai andato” disse Zarbon.

Jeeth ridacchiò.

“Beh, penso sia una scala. Tarble non è orgoglioso affatto, Vegeta lo è troppo, John è la via di mezzo” disse con tono ilare.

 

**********

 

Kamhara si piegò in avanti e prese una serie di rametti, distrusse con un ki-blast un ragnetto e John sospirò.

“Usa meno energia o individueranno le nostre posizioni” borbottò il demone.

Kamy si raddrizzò e si voltò, dimenando la coda dalla peluria rosa.

“Scusami, principe” sussurrò.

“Sai, tu sei fatta così. Sei così impulsiva…”. Iniziò John.

<… e vitale, sorridente, spensierata. Quando sono con te mi sembra che il mondo scompaia per far spazio solo alla tua presenza. Mi hai frullato il cuore, splendida creatura > pensò. Deglutì, avvampando.

“Come per il fatto che mi hai salvato. Devi stare più attenta o finirai molto male. Ti chiedi mai quale saranno le conseguenze delle tue azioni?” le chiese indurendo il tono.

< Da che pulpito, sono le stesse accuse che fanno a me > si rimproverò.

Kamhara lo raggiunse e gli si mise davanti, guardandolo negli occhi, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Principe, sono capacissima di cavarmela da sola. Perché tutto questo interessamento?” chiese con tono gelido. Le sue iridi castane avevano pagliuzze vermiglie.

John l’abbracciò di scatto.

“Mi importa perché non voglio perderti” ammise.

Kamy arrossì, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto muscoloso.

John chiuse gli occhi, inspirando l’odore di lei.

< Cosa sto facendo? Sono un demone, un maledetto e lei è molto più grande di me in realtà > pensò.

La lasciò andare di scatto e indietreggiò, Kamhara lo guardò e le sue iridi si tinsero di verde speranza.

“M-mi dispiace… non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo” sussurrò Kamy con voce rauca.

“Non farne parola con nessuno, capito?” domandò John gelido. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma che gli ricadevano di lato.

< Non voglio farti affezionare a me. Probabilmente Freezer mi ucciderà, così hai più possibilità di metterti in salvo e di non fare sciocchezze nel tentativo di aiutarmi > pensò.

 


	24. Cap.24 Kyui

Cap.24 Kyui

 

John si era accomodato dietro una roccia e allungò le mani verso una fiamma.

“Ti sei allontanato dal nostro falò. È successo qualcosa che ti ha reso di cattivo umore?” chiese Turles, avvicinandoglisi.

“Che vuoi?” chiese John con tono gelido.

Turles si massaggiò la spalla muscolosa.

“Ho i muscoli atrofizzati perché è da tanto che non combatto contro un vero avversario. Posso allenarmi con te?” chiese, sedendogli a fianco.

“Lo so benissimo che sei più forte di me. Vuoi rinfacciarmelo? Dimostrarmi che la tua potenza sia gran lunga della mia?” domandò John, ringhiando.

Turles chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare la propria capigliatura mora a forma di cespuglio.

“Voglio solo allenarmi e la mia forza vi servirà contro Freezer” disse. Corrugò la fronte, i suoi occhi dal taglio duro erano in ombra sotto alcune ciocche larghe tre dita.

John sospirò pesantemente e si rialzò in piedi.

“Allora combattiamo” disse gelido.

 

*******

 

Zarbon guardò il resto del gruppo in lontananza, si voltò facendo ondeggiare la treccia dietro le sue spalle possenti e si diresse verso un gruppo di alberi, socchiuse gli occhi e intravide una figura dietro uno di essi.

“Ora che è arrivato anche Jeeth, non ho avuto ancora il coraggio di dire agli altri che sei qui, mio adorato, ma ti ho portato la cena” disse. Alzò una costoletta di dinosauro grondante grasso, era conficcata in un bastoncino.

“Oh, mio salvatore sei sopraggiunto. Sapevo che, mio caro amico, non mi avresti lasciato in balia di una fame vorace” disse Sauzer. Uscì da dietro l’albero e si avviò verso Zarbon.

< Ho sempre tenuto a lui, ma non avrei mai fatto un atto di gentilezza nei suoi riguardi. Queste persone, mi stanno facendo scoprire che posso dimostrare qualcosa anche a lui, il mio amico d’infanzia > pensò Zarbon.

Socchiuse gli occhi sentendo dei mugolii di dolore e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa accade?” chiese.

“Amico mio, ho scoperto che quando John è sfuggito da Freezer, si è lasciato dietro un ferito grave. Per miracolo è sopravvissuto, ma non so se la caverà” rispose Sauzer.

Zarbon controllò dietro l’albero e vide un alieno steso a terra, la maglia della battle-suit stretta intorno a una ferita all’altezza del ventre.

“Oh. Lo ricordo, perseguitava Vegeta come una zecca. È un po’ tocco, ma solitamente un tipo timido. John probabilmente lo ha mancato inconsciamente” disse. Porse il cibo a Sauzer e s’inginocchiò accanto al ferito.

“Voci mi hanno detto fosse assetato di sangue e crudele in battaglia” ribatté Sauzer.

“Era più frustrato che crudele, ma spesso non sono stato da meno, mio adorato” ammise Zarbon.

Osservò la pelle violacea dell’altro, il suo capo privo di capelli, ma bitorzoluto, le protuberanze sul suo corpo erano madide di sudore. Mugolava di dolore, ansimava, i suoi baffetti vibravano.

“Povero Kyui” mormorò Zarbon.

 

**********

 

Turles si massaggiò la guancia arrossata.

< Non sono così tanto più potente di lui > pensò.

John era piegato in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia, ansimando, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Adesso basta, siamo entrambi distrutti, riposiamoci” disse Turles.

John digrignò i denti e si rialzò.

“Sconfiggerò Freezer anche a costo della vita e, se è vero che sta arrivando anche Cooler, nel miracolato caso in cui dovessi sopravvivere, sconfiggerò anche lui!” gridò.

Un suono simile a un rombo di tuono risuonò tutt’intorno.

John scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei proprio il fratello di Kamhara. I vostri stomaci fanno lo stesso rumore se affamati”.

Turles avvampò.

“Sul serio?” chiese.

“Sì. Il mio assomiglia di più a un termosifone rotto, come un fruscio. E di solito non la smette finché on mangio almeno un quintale di carne” ammise John. Si mordicchiò il labbro e arrossì.

< Non parlo mai, ma se apro bocca, dico troppo > pensò.

Turles saltellò sul posto.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa di te. Perciò riaccendiamo il fuoco e chiacchieriamo un po’. Ti va?” domandò.

“Va bene” rispose John, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< È proprio un ragazzino > pensò Turles.


	25. Cap.25 L’incanto di Altea

Cap.25 L’incanto di Altea

 

John guardava il fuoco davanti a sé, le fiamme si riflettevano nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

“Puoi parlarmi di mio fratello?” domandò.

Turles lasciò cadere a terra la coda del pesce che aveva appena finito di divorare.

“Vegeta?” chiese.

John appoggiò le mani sul terreno e alzò il capo, guardando la volta rosso sangue che li sovrastava.

“Sì, mi paragonano sempre a lui” ammise.

Turles si grattò il mento, rimasugli di lische gli erano rimasti aderiti alla pelle abbronzata.

“Beh, non lo conosco così bene” borbottò.

John abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma che ricadevano di lato al suo capo.

“Kamhara sembra tenerci davvero tanto a lui” sussurrò.

Turles lo osservò e si grattò la testa.

< Sembra un po’ un emo > rifletté.

“Mia sorella praticamente non l’ho conosciuta. E’ stata mandata quasi subito a palazzo ed io stavo nella zona di periferia” spiegò.

“Quindi non puoi dirmi nulla?” chiese John, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Beh, vediamo. Quando era piccolo Vegeta cercava di nutrirsi solo di carne. Mio fratello Radish lo rimproverava sempre per questo” raccontò Turles. Lo scoppiettio e il crepitio del fuoco risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Ora si possono rimproverare i principi?” domandò John, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Loro erano adulti e lui aveva cinque anni. Però non farti strane idee, mai con asprezza. Suo padre, il re, ci avrebbe ucciso” borbottò Turles. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando la propria capigliatura a cespuglio.

John inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sarà” rispose.

Turles sbadigliò.

“Sono satollo. Abbiamo mangiato fino a scoppiare e ora mi sta venendo un po’ di sonnolenza” ammise.

“Perciò hai già finito? Non sei un grande oratore”. Scherzò John.

Turles mise la mano dietro il capo e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

“Chiedo scusa. Allora, che altro posso dirti? Ah sì. Mio fratello maggiore Radish utilizzava il piccolo principe per abbordare le ragazze. Te lo vedevi che coccolava questo tappetto con i capelli più alti di lui e il suo peluche Asperigus sempre stretto al petto, questo perché alle ragazze piacciono gli uomini con un istinto paterno. O almeno questo era quello di cui era convinto” spiegò Turles.

“Strano che mio fratello non li avesse uccisi tutti. Non aveva un bel carattere, da quello che mi hanno detto” rispose John. Mosse su e giù i piedi, erano vicini al fuoco.

“Adorava Radish e Nappa, li chiamava ‘i miei padrini’. In quel periodo seguiva Reghina ovunque, la sua promessa sposa. Credo fosse più dolce e timido all’epoca, ma bisogna dire che era anche piccolo e io forse lo vedevo con l’occhio di riguardo che potrebbe avere un fratello maggiore” spiegò Turles.

John si voltò, sentiva un basso russare e dei respiri profondi.

< Gli altri si sono addormentati, nonostante tutto il fracasso che riesce a fare Turles > rifletté.

 

************

 

Freezer e Cooler atterrarono dinnanzi a una serie di corpi privi di vita.

“Il mio esercito” ringhiò Cooler. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro tra le carcasse, dimenando la coda e digrignando i denti.

< ‘Io’ non posso certo farmi prendere così in giro da un maledetto scimmione! > pensò.

“Quel traditore la pagherà” disse gelido Freezer.

Cooler sgranò gli occhi, incrementando l’aura e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

“Perché ci stiamo mettendo tanto a trovare il loro covo? Non dovrebbe essere difficili, ci aggiriamo nella zona da troppo tempo!” sbraitò.

Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Hanno una strega dalla loro parte. Credo che con le sue arti magiche non ci stia facendo trovare la via. Sono ore che giriamo intorno” rispose secco.

Cooler ululò rabbioso, l’aura incrementata al massimo.

“Non saranno degli stupidi trucchetti a fermare la mia vendetta!” ruggì.

 


	26. Cap.26 Stai lontana da me

Cap.26 Stai lontana da me

 

Freezer si guardò intorno e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Da quella parte c’è un bagliore violetto. Forse un sintomo di magia” sussurrò.

“Ci stiamo avvicinando” sibilò gelido Cooler.

 “Inizia la caccia” disse Freezer con tono mellifluo. Spalancò la bocca e fece una lunga risata roca e forte, imitato dal fratello.

 

***********

 

John camminava avanti e indietro davanti a Sauzer, che stava ritto rabbrividendo. Ai suoi piedi c’era Kyui, incosciente, con alcuni impacchi sul corpo.

< La vecchia strega deve averli aiutati… quella megera ha proprio il vizio, in fondo ha salvato anche me > pensò. Distrusse il comunicatore di Sauzer con una mano, continuando la sua avanzata.

“Ditemi voi cosa dovrei fare. Sembra che metà esercito changelling abbia deciso di infastidire me” disse gelido.

“Beh, ora che si aggiunge anche Lord Cooler avete proprio bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Non siamo un pericolo per te, nessuno di noi lavora più per i tuoi nemici” rispose Sauzer.

John lo fissò con gli occhi socchiuse e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli simili a guizzi di fiamma.

Sauzer deglutì rumorosamente e rabbrividì.

Jeeth si avvicinò tremando al gruppetto ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Kyui, da quel che vedo, è ferito. Tu non attacchi chi non è in grado di combattere o difendersi, hai un codice d’onore” sussurrò.

< Al contrario di tuo fratello o di molti altri saiyan… o anche di noi stessi. In passato abbiamo tutti dimostrato una buona dose di malvagità > pensò.

“A-aspetta… ti prego, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, riflettici” lo supplicò Zarbon.

John strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Datemi un solo motivo valido per non uccidervi” disse secco.

“Saremo i tuoi schiavi più fedeli” supplicò Zarbon. Si gettò a terra, afferrò la spalla di Jeeth e lo fece inginocchiare a sua volta.

“Saremo davvero utili” biascicò Jeeth.

Sauzer si gettò in ginocchio a sua volta.

“Obbediremo a qualsiasi tuo ordine, anche se ci dovessi chiedere di farti da poggiapiedi. Saremo al tuo fianco qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, sia che si tratti di eliminare Freezer che di altro” giurò.

John sospirò pesantemente e si massaggiò la fronte.

< Gli dei mi stanno sottoponendo a qualche prova > pensò.

“Al primo passo falso siete morti” li minacciò.

Kamhara si avvicinò, John la guardò arrossendo e si allontanò correndo, ritornando al falò dove era accomodato Turles.

Kamhara sospirò.

“La saggia Altea mi ha dato delle cure che guariranno presto il vostro amico” disse, sollevando una busta.

Kyui socchiuse un occhio e boccheggiò, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“John m-mi ha… risparmiato?” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e sputò sangue.

“Sì, quindi vedi di non tradirci. Abbiamo rischiato grosso per te. Questo universo poteva privarsi delle sue più grandi bellezze” borbottò Zarbon.

< John sta davvero cambiando tanto in meglio in poco tempo > pensò Jeeth.

 

**************

 

“Fratellino, stai fermo” ordinò Kamhara.

“Ahiii!” strillò Turles.

Kamhara roteò gli occhi.

“Bambinone. Potevi stare più attento in combattimento, ora, se non stai fermo, ti farai solo più male” borbottò.

Turles rabbrividì e singhiozzò guardando la siringa che la strega saiyan puntava verso di lui.

“Umphf, che comportamento vergognoso” borbottò John, seduto al loro fianco.

< E’ davvero immaturo > pensò.

“Perché non mi curate solo con le erbe?” chiese Turles.

Kamhara gli fece la puntura, strappandogli un ululato di dolore.

“Mi dispiace, ma questa ti serviva assolutamente” rispose.

“Ora cura John” borbottò Turles, tirando su con il naso e sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Lo farò” disse Kamy.

“Buona fortuna” bisbigliò Turles.

< Anche nell’altro senso, spero che tu riesca a conquistarlo, sorella mia. Si vede che ti piace > pensò.

“Tocca anche a me la puntura?” chiese John gelido.

“No, per te bastano gli impacchi” rispose Kamhara. Strisciò fino a lui e sospirò.

“Anche se mi chiedo come siate riusciti a ridurvi in questo stato” gemette.

Turles strisciò via silenziosamente e si allontanò.

< Speriamo che lasciarvi soli serva ad avvicinarvi > si augurò.


	27. Cap.27 Non amici, ma…

Cap.27 Non amici, ma…

 

 

“Non sono affari tuoi” borbottò John.

Kamhara gli appoggiò un impacco sulla spalla e il principe saiyan si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma che gli ricadevano di lato.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere sgarbato” lo rimproverò Kamy.

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto” ribatté secco John.

“Principe, mi dispiace dirvelo, ma siete davvero cocciuto” si lamentò Kamhara.

“Sei tu a essere cocciuta” brontolò John.

Kamhara gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla, sbuffando.

“Voglio solo aiutarti” gemette.

“Moderai i termini, ti stai prendendo troppa confidenza” brontolò John, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Vi siete offeso, principe?” chiese Kamhara e le sue iridi si tinsero di azzurro e divennero liquide.

“No, sei fin troppo sottomessa alla mia dannata famiglia. Solo che, potrei arrabbiarmi, ecco” disse John, muovendole l’indice davanti al viso.

“Non penso che mi faresti del male” rispose Kamhara, arrossendo.

“Chi te lo dice?” chiese John secco. Guardò la giovane al suo fianco, arrossì e sentì il battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie.

Kamhara mise il suo viso davanti a quello di lui a un paio di dita di distanza.

“Me lo dicono i tuoi occhi” sussurrò.

John strisciò all’indietro, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“M-mi dispiace…” sussurrò. Si rimise in piedi e indietreggiò, si voltò e corse via, il capo piegato in avanti.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Kamhara. Alcune gocce di acqua color sangue scesero dal cielo, rigando il viso della giovane, mischiandosi alla sua unica lacrima.

 

*******

 

“Allora, lo so che hai origliato. Com’è andata?” domandò Turles. Strinse i pugni e saltellò sul posto, dimenando la coda.

“Che cosa te ne importa?” chiese Jeeth, arrossendo.

“Allora è vero che hai sentito!” gridò Turles, sgranando gli occhi.

Jeeth si passò le mani sui lunghi capelli candidi e roteò gli occhi, sospirando.

“Non è successo nulla di quello che pensi tu” spiegò.

Turles aprì e chiuse la bocca, chinò il capo e sporse il labbro.

“Se n’è andato, non so perché” mormorò Jeeth.

Turles indietreggiò e spiccò il volo, i capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Kyui strisciò fino a Jeeth, guardando in alto.

“Dov’è andato?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Che ne so. Chi lo capisce è bravo” sbottò Jeeth.

Kyui abbassò il capo e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“E-Ehy, scusa, non ce l’ho con te. Solo che non capisco i saiyan” si scusò.

Kyui aprì le dita e lo guardò in viso, le due protuberanze ai lati del suo capo tremarono.

“D-di che parlavate?” domandò.

“Niente. Soltanto John non ci sa per niente fare con le donne” rispose Jeeth.

 

*********

 

 “John, rallenta. Fermati!” sbraitò Turles, volando dietro a John. Aumentò la velocità e lo affiancò, la pioggia rossa sferzava entrambi.

Il cielo si era annerito e John rabbrividì.

< Non ho mai visto il cielo oscurarsi qui agl’inferi > pensò.

“Perché?!” sbraitò con voce tremante. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e calde lacrime si mischiavano con il sangue.

Un fulmine si abbatté sul terreno e illuminò di riflessi candidi i visi dei due saiyan.

“Lo so che non siamo amici, ma… ascoltami. Perché nascondi quello che provi?!” gridò Turles.

John si arrestò e l’altro lo superò, mettendoglisi davanti con le braccia aperte.

Si voltarono entrambi, sentendo le auree di alcuni dei loro compagni incrementare e altre azzerarsi.

Entrambi scattarono in direzione dei falò davanti alla casupola della strega. In lontananza videro la zona deserta, i fuochi per metà spenti e i due changelling ritti in piedi.

 

 


	28. Cap.28 Perdita e dolore I° parte

Cap.28 Perdita e dolore I° parte

“Freezer, che ne hai fatto degli altri?!” sbraitò Turles.

John si guardò intorno, con gli occhi sgranati e atterrò, rabbrividendo. Notò un brandello di armatura, una ciocca di capelli di Zarbon che giaceva a terra mossa dal vento e un guanto bruciato.

< N-no… non possono essere ‘tutti’ morti. Non in così poco tempo > pensò, ingoiando un gemito. Serrò i pugni e si voltò lentamente verso Freezer.

“Maledetto” ringhiò.

“Traditore, come osi parlarmi tu, che hai morso la mano che ti nutriva?” sibilò Freezer. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano di riflessi color sangue, accentuati dalle gocce di pioggia vermiglia che li solcavano.

“Fratello, non dirmi che ti senti tradito da una feccia saiyan” disse mellifluo Cooler.

Freezer ringhiò.

“Come puoi parlare tu? La mia gente, mio padre, ti hanno sempre servito. Io sono diventato servo di tuo fratello, facendo qualsiasi cosa volesse. E tu, per ordine di tuo padre, sotto lo sguardo gongolante di tuo fratello, come ci hai ripagato?” sbraitò Turles, atterrando a sua volta.

“Li hai eliminati solo perché temevi il supersaiyan! Una leggenda è valsa le loro vite!” gridò ancora.

Cooler lo guardò in viso e sorrise.

“Finalmente posso eliminarti feccia saiyan. Il tuo fetore appestava le mie truppe.

Seguimi se vuoi trovare la morte” lo sfidò. Spiccò il volo e si allontanò, Turles balzò e scattò, seguendolo a sua volta in volo.

Si allontanarono ed atterrarono in uno spazio circondato da montagne aguzze di sangue ghiacciato.

Cooler partì all’attacco con una ginocchiata, Turles la parò con il braccio. Cooler indietreggiò e partì con una serie di colpi, Turles li schivò muovendosi rapidamente a destra e a sinistra. Allungò le mani sopra la testa e lanciò il suo attacco energetico, Cooler roteò in aria e la evitò. Il colpo si conficcò nel terreno ed esplose, alzando un polverone.

*********

“Non ti perdonerò!” sbraitò John. Partì all’attacco e raggiunse Freezer con un pugno, lo fece finire contro una montagna di aghi di metallo che franò sotto di lui all’impatto.

Freezer si rialzò, dimenando la coda.

“Mi duole concordare con quel maledetto di mio fratello Cooler. Sei uguale a tutti gli altri scimmioni e stupido come tuo padre” sibilò.

“Le tue chiacchiere non ti salveranno stavolta” rispose John.

Freezer allargò le braccia e fece una risata gelida.

“Oh, ma io voglio solo raccontarti la verità” ribatté.

*******

“Per divertimento. Così, morendo, ricorderai come sono morti i componenti della tua razza” disse Cooler.

< Anche se forse è meglio che ometta che è stata per una mia inadempienza che Kakaroth è sopravvissuto. Ho dato a quella maledetta scimmia la possibilità di uccidere me e mio fratello > pensò. 

“Stai solo perdendo tempo, ma lo ammetto, sono curioso” rispose. 

***************

“Tuo padre non era certo più clemente di me. 

Non si faceva certo impietosire da suppliche e piagnistei quando doveva far giustiziare coloro che gli avevano fatto un torto” raccontò Freezer, con gli occhi chiusi.

John corrugò la fronte.

“Andò così anche quel giorno di tanti anni fa. Ai suoi piedi era inginocchiato, se non sbaglio, un soldato intento a implorare perdono per uno sbaglio. Lo sguardò di tuo padre era gelido come un blocco di ghiaccio.

__

_ Re Vegeta era accomodato sul trono, sullo schienale era dipinta una immensa V tra le fiamme. Si alzò e allungò il braccio davanti a sé, dalla mano si dipartì un’onda diretta verso il soldato tremante e inginocchiato davanti a lui. Un’altra onda raggiunse la vittima alla schiena, facendola rovinare al suolo priva di vita. _

“Come avrai capito, ero stato io ad ucciderlo battendolo sul tempo. Mi sono sempre piaciute le entrate ad effetto” disse Freezer. Ridacchiò.


	29. Cap.29 Perdita e dolore II° parte

Cap.29 Perdita e dolore II° parte

“Tuo padre era un codardo, ed era così divertente vedere quel grande re, temuto e rispettato, inchinarsi impaurito ai miei piedi. Abbassava lo sguardo con fare ossequioso.

Ho sperato che tuo fratello Vegeta fosse diverso e mi ero illuso, compiacendomi nel notare nei suoi occhi la totale mancanza di sottomissione. Invece, era pronto ad attaccarmi. Dopo quell’esperienza, ammetto che mi aspettavo il tuo tradimento da tempo.

Ho goduto a ricordargli che doveva concedermi suo figlio Vegeta, l’ho sentito ringhiare. Invece, il patto che riguardava te, lo ha accolto come aspettandoselo, con quieta e dolorosa rassegnazione” raccontò Freezer.

_ Radish rabbrividì, vedendo Freezer ghignare e si abbassò, avvicinando il capo al sovrano, in ginocchio. _

_ “Non avrete davvero l’intenzione di consegnargli il principino” bisbigliò. _

_ Il re serrò i pugni, tremava e il suo viso era arrossato di rabbia. _

_ “Non m’importa nulla di mio figlio. Sono solo stanco che quell’essere tratti così l’orgoglioso popolo dei saiyan” ringhiò piano. _

John dimenò la coda, i peli castani erano gonfi.

“Una scelta saggia, per il suo popolo” ribatté.

“Tuo fratello avrebbe detto da rammolliti. Poverino, gli si spezzò il cuore. Aveva sempre creduto che quel debole di suo padre fosse un vero eroe” ribatté Freezer con voce melliflua.

“Mio padre ha guidato una rivolta contro di te guidando l’élite dei saiyan!” ribatté John, alzando la voce.

“Oh sì, scelse i guerrieri e le guerriere più forti o più astuti. Non voleva consegnare il suo erede, ma per lui era un oggetto su cui mercanteggiare, come lo era per me. Fecero un attacco a sorpresa, sciocchi. Non sapevano che avevo già intenzione di spazzare via il loro misero pianeta.

Li uccisi tutti senza fatica e divertendomi anche. 

Mi godetti la vittoria con del buon cibo e dell’ottimo vino. Sai, mentre tuo padre moriva e il tuo popolo veniva spazzato via, tuo fratello, all’epoca un bambino, se ne stava seduto cheto in una stanza buia ad attendere che facessi di lui ciò che più mi aggradava”. Proseguì Freezer nel suo racconto.

“Ci sei riuscito solo perché quasi tutta la razza saiyan non seguì il suo re e molti degli uomini che aveva scelto avevano tentato la fuga come codardi. Lui, invece, che chiami così, ha affrontato il suo terrore” ribatté John.

Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

“Su una cosa hai ragione. M’infastidì parecchio il comportamento di quel gruppo di saiyan che si professavano superiori” sussurrò.

_ Freezer si voltò verso il gruppetto dinnanzi alla porta, intento a tremare. _

_ “Volete provare a vendicarlo?” chiese. Li vide venire scossi da singulti più forti, alcuni di loro battevano i denti. _

_ Freezer digrignò i denti, sgranò gli occhi e lanciò dei raggi laser. Colpì in pieno sia il gruppetto che il cadavere del re, tramutandoli tutti in polvere. _

_ Si voltò, risalì a bordo del piccolo trono e aprì il tettuccio della navicella, uscendo nello spazio aperto. _

“Da quello che so, anche tu hai tremato di paura dinnanzi alla potenza del supersaiyan che ti ha ucciso e hai anche supplicato” ribatté John.

*******

“Mio fratello, una volta nello spazio aperto, si trovo davanti tuo padre. Era un misero insetto rispetto a lui, che a sua volta è niente al mio cospetto” raccontò Cooler.

“Mio padre era un eroe!” gridò Turles.

“Il destino si ripete. Tu e quello scimmione che sta combattendo contro mio fratello, avete gli stessi volti dei vostri padri. Morirete insieme come morirono i vostri genitori.

Sai, tuo padre era uno sciocco sognatore. Vide tutto attraverso gli schermi della mia navicella, tuo padre lanciò una misera onda dicendo:

“Cambierò il futuro di Kakaroth, cambierò il futuro dei saiyan e cambierò il mio futuro”. 

L’onda scagliata da mio fratello spazzo via il suo misero attacco, lui, la sua gente e fece esplodere l’intero pianeta.

Sia io che mio fratello ridemmo per ore, mai divertiti tanto. Nessun altro riuscì a capire la bellezza di quel momento.

Fu quasi un dolore dover raccontare la ‘storiella’ dell’impatto col meteorite” raccontò Cooler.

“Hai sbagliato a non eliminarli, a rendermi più forte, quel giorno. Ora ho l’intenzione di vendicarmi!” sbraitò Turles.


	30. Cap.30 Perdita e dolore III° parte

Cap.30 Perdita e dolore III° parte

< Non voglio diventare un mostro come lui. Da oggi non utilizzerò mai più i miei poteri per una qualche sete di sangue o di conquista, ma difenderò la vita.

Tutti possono uccidere, ma pochi possono salvare > pensò John, corrugando la fronte.

“Ora è tempo che io ti elimini, stupido scimmione. Sii contento, avrai l’onore di essere eliminato dalla mia forza suprema” disse Freezer mellifluo. Iniziò a urlare e raggiunse lo stadio di Gold.

La pioggia di acqua vermiglia cessò, la figura del changelling sfolgorava di fronte alle spesse nuvole, facendole brillare di riflessi dorati. L’aura dorata di Freezer ne celava una viola.

< Odio quel suo tono ipocritamente ‘carezzevole’ > pensò John, digrignando i denti.

John incrementò a sua volta l’aura, emanando luce blu, la sua aura si espandeva con ondate bianche che accecarono l’avversario. Delle ali nere da pipistrello, dalla membrana nera frastagliata, comparvero sulla schiena di John. Il demone strinse gli occhi, mentre delle corna che si attorcigliavano su se stesse formando dei riccioli neri gli fuoriuscirono dal capo, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

Freezer saltellò sul posto, dimenando la coda, si leccò le labbra con la lingua aguzza. Sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi vermiglie brillavano di riflessi rosa, il suo corpo longilineo scattava, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione e rivoli di sudore scivolavano sulla sua pelle liscia.

“Oh, la tua potenza a sorpresa è sempre così eccitante” sibilò.

“A noi due, Freezer” disse gelido John.

**********

“A noi due, scimmione!” intimò Cooler. Gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò a urlare.

Turles chinò il capo, i suoi occhi neri erano liquidi, la sua pelle molto abbronzata era madida di sudore.

__

_ Bardack era sdraiato per terra, facendo alzare e abbassare il giunco che teneva in bocca. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia segnata dalla cicatrice. _

_ Turles guardò il padre, cercò di raggiungerlo, ma Celipa lo afferrò per un braccio. Il bambino batté le palpebre e alzò il capo, fissandola. _

_ “Tuo padre è stanco, ora” disse la donna con tono sbrigativo. _

_ “Fratellino Kakaroth si è mosso nella boccia criogenica” piagnucolò il piccolo. _

_ “Manca ancora parecchio a quando nascerà e poi non è ancora sicuro il suo livello di potenza. Se fosse troppo basso, tuo padre non potrebbe tenerlo” disse la donna. _

_ “ _ Ma _zia…” piagnucolò Turles._

_ Celipa sospirò e lo prese in braccio.  _

_ “Tranquillo, sarà come con te e Radish. Verrà spedito su un pianeta di debolucci, li farà tutti fuori, tornerà con una potenza superiore e mio fratello potrà accoglierlo in casa da buon padre” disse gentilmente. _

_ Turles annuì. _

__

Turles indietreggiò, mentre la potenza di Cooler si faceva sempre più elevata, il changelling era intento a trasformarsi.

Turles si schermò il viso con il braccio.

__

_ “Nostro padre è stato ferito da un kanassiano. In questo momento si trova nella vasca rigeneratrice” disse Radish con voce roca. _

_ Turles sgranò gli occhi. _

_ “Quei maledetti dagli dei con il dono della preveggenza, ma destinati a non essere mai creduto?” biascicò. _

_ Radish annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. _

_ “Lo avevano appena conquistato. Era rimasto un solo sopravvissuto, li ha attaccati a sorpresa. Ora non sanno se nostro padre riuscirà a svegliarsi. Ed anche se ci riuscisse, lo allontaneranno. Adesso è solo un portatore di sventure” mormorò. _

_ “Non per forza. Se anche avesse il dono, lo terremo nascosto. Così non potranno giudicarlo. Vedrai che il re ci aiuterà, non vorrà perderlo come generale” ribatté Turles. _

Le urla di Cooler risuonavano sempre più forti nelle orecchie di Turles, la pelle del changelling si ricoprì di color argento, mentre la sua figura si faceva più minuta e longilinea.

_ “Hanno trovato la squadra di tuo padre totalmente spazzata via” disse Sauzer. _

_ Turles sgranò gli occhi. _

_ “C-cosa? D’accordo, lui non era andato con loro, ma si trattava del pianeta Meet. La sua conquista doveva essere una passeggiata” gemette. _

_ “Invece li hanno trovati tutti morti, massacrati, i loro cadaveri erano in parte vaporizzati” ribatté Sauzer. _

_ Turles ondeggiò e si appoggiò alla parete con una mano. _

_ < Zia Celipa… Zio Toma… Punkin, Toteppo… se anche papà si svegliasse, sarebbe distrutto > pensò. _

Turles abbassò e rialzò il capo un paio di volte, una serie di fulmini verde-acqua si abbatterono dietro di lui, emanando scintille. La sua aura iniziò ad aumentare.

_ “Il pianeta Vegeta-sei è andato distrutto a seguito dell’impatto con un asteroide” disse gelido Cooler. _

_ Lasciò cadere a terra una fascetta rossa in parte strappata. _

_ “Questa era di tuo padre. Ha cercato di fermarlo, ma è stato spazzato via. È rimasta solo questa”. Aggiunse. _

_ Turles si gettò in ginocchio e la prese con entrambe le mani. _

_ < È intrisa di sangue, per questo è rossa > pensò, mettendola in tasca. _

Turles estrasse dalla tasca dell’armatura della battle-suit la fascetta rossa e se la legò sulla fronte. 

“Mio padre ha avvisato di quello che stava succedendo. Nessuno gli ha creduto, nemmeno io ero al suo fianco, non lo sapevo. Sono tutti morti, la mia gente, la mia famiglia. Mio padre ha smesso di credere nella sua gente, nei suoi cari. Non ha chiesto più niente.

È come se tu e tuo fratello me lo aveste portato via per sempre… non abbiamo più parlato” sussurrò roco. Serrò i pugni, digrignò i denti e aumentò al massimo la sua aura.

“È la tua fine, Cooler!” ululò.

“No, è la fine di voi saiyan. Io e mio fratello vi spazzeremo via anche dagl’inferi” ribatté gelido Cooler, finendo la trasformazione.


	31. Cap.31 Sopravvissuti

Cap.31 Sopravvissuti

 

“Rialzati, ti prego, rialzati, nipotina!” urlò Toma.

< Pensavo di essere arrivato giusto in tempo… è stato terribile. Non mi aspettavo di trovarmi davanti Freezer e Cooler. Gli altri sarebbero stati spazzati via da quell’onda che quei due mostri hanno lanciato insieme, indice contro indice, se non fossi intervenuto io. Li ho fatti tutti cadere nel fiume e la corrente li ha portati via.

Avrei dovuto pensarlo che era sangue, non acqua. Potrei averli uccisi io ugualmente > pensò, avvertendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Si guardò intorno e boccheggiò.

< Ho recuperato solo Kamhara, gli altri non so nemmeno dove sono stati trascinati via > pensò.

 

*****

 

“Oh, meno male che vi ho trovata” gemette Naly. Riuscì a pulire il viso della saggia Altea, l’anziana ansimava, il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso rugoso.

“Mi occuperò io di voi, ve lo prometto” sussurrò.

< Ho bisogno di aiuto e riparo, adesso > pensò, prendendo la vecchia strega tra le braccia.

******   
 

“Vediamo chi manca. Facciamo l’appello”disse Kyui, tremando.

“I-io ci sono…” gemette Jeeth, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Era in ginocchio e i suoi capelli candidi gocciolavano sangue.

“Il mio povero Sauzer soffre, fate silenzio! Oh, il mio adorato povero Sauzer” gemette Zarbon. Stringeva a sé il migliore amico esanime, Sauzer lasciò ricadere la testa di lato e ansimò.

“Il mio unico rimpianto… è di aver sciupato la mia fulgida bellezza” biascicò il biondo, perdendo i sensi.

“Nessuno di noi è ferito. E’ inutile piagnucolare così. Potevamo essere morti, dobbiamo la vita a quel saiyan apparso dal nulla” disse Jeeth, alzandosi in piedi. Il tono della sua voce era più deciso.

“Sarà anche come dici, ma il mio carissimo amico sta soffrendo” gemette Zarbon.

< Sminuisce il suo dolore! > pensò.

“Dobbiamo trovare gli altri. L’unione fa la forza” propose Kyui.

 

*********

 

 Toma si massaggiò la spalla, la testa gli pulsava e le gocce di sangue, dovute alla nuotata, si mischiavano al suo sudore freddo.

Avanzava, con le gambe tremanti, tenendo Kamhara incosciente tra le braccia.

< Le è venuta la febbre alta, ecco perché non si riprende > pensò. Deglutì rumorosamente e si guardò intorno.

“Bardack sarà anche il mio migliore amico, ma, se scopre che ho lasciato che sua figlia scomparisse per sempre, mi ucciderà” borbottò.

Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e raddrizzò la schiena.

“No, dimostrerò quanto valgo. Appartengo al fiero popolo dei saiyan e riuscirò a salvarla” si disse.

Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, posò delicatamente a terra la giovane.

Toma impallidì, riconoscendo Dodoria.

“Non può essere, Freezer ti ha spazzato via” sussurrò.

< Proprio l’alieno che mi ha ucciso! > pensò.

“Io non sono Dodoria. Io sono qui per portarti la lieta novella. Presto Devil, il mio signore, nascerà” rispose il clone di Dodoria. Si piegò in avanti e ridacchiò. “Tu devi morire per festeggiare, scimmietta” sibilò.

“Io non sono una scimmietta!” sbraitò Toma. Scattò in volo e raggiunse l’avversario con un pugno al viso. Il volto floscio dell’alieno si ripiegò su se stesso, il grasso del suo flaccido corpo rosa ondeggiò e la creatura cadde a terra con un pesante tonfo.

 


	32. Cap.32 Paikuhan, il salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIG4IEvIkA8&feature=em-subs_digest.

Cap.32 Paikuhan, il salvatore

 

 

Paikuhan si fasciò la ferita sul braccio e indicò il tavolo di legno davanti a sé.

“Puoi adagiarla lì” disse.

Naly annuì, i capelli scompigliati le ricadevano davanti al viso scomposti. Obbedì, stendendo l’anziana strega saiyan sul tavolo.

“Tu provieni dall’altra parte?” chiese.

“Sì, vendono dal paradiso ed è per questo che voglio solo aiutare. Purtroppo, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo qui negl’inferi, non posso più gestirla. Re Yammer mi ha richiamato” rispose Paikuhan.

“Tipico, come sempre non gl’importa di noi. Siamo stati giudicati in modo crudele, senza attenuanti e vuole solo vederci scomparire per utilizzare la nostra energia oscura, purificata, come fonte di energia” gemette Naly.

Paikuhan sospirò e chinò il capo.

“Fortunatamente ho delle cure. Posso aiutare questa signora e gli altri tuoi amici” mormorò.

“Allora vado a cercarli” disse Naly.

“Sicuro che non vuoi che vada io?” chiese Paikuhan.

“No, sei tu che sai come usare le cure e poi non li riconosceresti” disse Naly. Uscì dalla casa-capsula che Paikuhan aveva fatto comparire e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi.

 

******

 

Naly atterrò, le gambe le affondarono nel terreno fangoso e vermiglio.

“Toma!” gridò. Riconoscendo quest’ultimo, che era intento a correre con Kamhara incosciente tra le braccia.

“Mi serve aiuto!” urlò Toma, raggiungendola.

Naly lo raggiunse e sgranò gli occhi, guardando il viso arrossato e contratto della saiyan dai capelli rossi.

“Mi serve aiuto per lei” aggiunse Toma.

< Amica mia, cosa ti è successo? > si domandò Naly.

“Ha la febbre alta, dobbiamo sbrigarci” disse secco Toma.

“Sta così perché è stata colpita da Freezer?” chiese Naly.

“In realtà, un attacco energetico sarebbe stato meno pericoloso. Se non fossimo saiyan, sarebbero già morti. Io mi sono schermato con l’aura, ma l’oro sono stati immersi per ore in un fiume in piena, che già di suo può portare febbre o all’annegamento; ma era anche di sangue. Quel liquido denso, li sta uccidendo in pochissimo, perché la loro pelle ha smesso di traspirare. Hanno bisogno di essere lavati con le sostanze adatte” rispose Toma.

“Le condizioni della saggia Altea sono anche più gravi, a causa della sua età avanzata” mormorò Naly, roca. Spiccò il volo e s’indicò un paio di volte.

“Vieni, ho trovato chi ci può aiutare” disse.

Toma levitò a sua volta, seguendola.

 

**********

 

Kamhara si alzò seduta, era accomodata su un tavolo.

“Dov…” farfugliò.

“Mi dispiace, abbiamo dovuto trasferire la tua anziana maestra sul divanetto e letti non ce ne sono” disse Paikuhan.

Kamhara si ritrasse.

“Tranquilla, è lui che ti ha salvato” disse Toma, con tono secco.

“Cos’è successo? Ricordo solo di essere caduta nel fiume” biascicò Kamhara.

“Lascia stare” borbottò Toma.

“Presto anche la saggia Altea si riprenderà. Dobbiamo ringraziare questo abitante del paradiso” spiegò Naly.

Kamhara si massaggiò la testa, le doleva.

“Dov’è Freezer?” biascicò.

“Non lo so, ma siamo al sicuro qui” disse Naly, con tono gentile.

Kamhara cercò di alzarsi in piedi.

“Noi sì, ma mio fratello e John sicuramente no” disse, cercando di alzarsi.

“Al momento dobbiamo trovare gli altri che sono fuggiti con noi. Per Turles e John non ti devi preoccupare” disse secco Toma.

“Sì, una volta trovati gli altri tutto andrà meglio. Anche se staranno nascondendo le loro auree, come noi”. S’intromise Naly.

Kamhara ricadde in avanti e Paikuhan l’afferrò al volo.


	33. Cap.33 Voglio essere odiato

Cap.33 Voglio essere odiato

“Saggia Altea, vi siete appena ripresa, cosa fate?” domandò Kamhara.  
“Naly sarà qui a breve con gli altri mercenari che si sono uniti al nostro ‘particolare’ gruppo illegale. Alcuni di loro sono ancora infettati con il veleno di Freezer, devo preparare l’antidoto, perché deboli come sono, non sopravvivrebbero a lungo” disse l’anziana. Le mani rugose le tremavano e il sudore le solcava il viso ingrigito.  
“Permettetemi di aiutarvi, vi prego” disse Paikuhan.  
“Ottimo. Perché mi serve che tu recuperi quest’ingredienti, in queste condizioni non sono in grado. Kamy, tu invece mi aiuterai con la preparazione” ordinò Altea.

*******

Kyui rabbrividì, i vestiti umidi e gocciolanti gli erano aderiti al corpo e lo facevano rabbrividire di freddo. Il vento sferzava lui e gli altri alieni che camminavano raggruppati alle sue spalle.  
Zarbon teneva Sauzer in braccio sulle spalle.  
“Dite che John se la stia cavando?” chiese Kyui.  
“Sicuramente” mormorò Jeeth con voce roca.  
Kyui sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e strinse i denti, ingoiò un gemito.  
“Ehy, voi, sono vostra amica” disse Naly atterrandogli davanti.  
< Sembrano stare meglio degli altri, tranne quello dalla pelle viola e quello che nemmeno riesce a camminare > pensò.  
“Ho un riparo a cui portarvi, dove vi potrete lavare e venire curati”. Proseguì la giovane, dimenando rapidamente la coda.  
“Meno male, siamo salvi” esalò Zarbon.

********

 

Nel cielo rosso sangue si udivano una serie di esplosioni d’aria, misti a fruscii e sibili.  
I due contendenti utilizzavano la supervelocità e non erano visibili a occhio nudo.  
Freezer lanciò una serie di onde, John le schivò. Si muoveva sinuoso, facendo fremere le ali, scattando a destra e a sinistra, accovacciato.  
< Sembra un felino, ma se pensa che mi lascerò azzannare alla gola, si sbaglia > pensò il changelling, continuando a lanciare raffiche di attacchi energetici di colore rosa acceso.  
Alcune di esse colpirono il terreno, spaccandolo, facendo sgorgare fiumi di magma.  
John schivò un campo energetico circolare lanciato dall’avversario per imprigionarlo, questo affondò nel magma e sparì, tra una serie di scoppiettii.  
Il terreno tremava e su di esso si abbatterono una serie di fulmini ramificati.  
Freezer cercò di afferrare John al collo con entrambe le mani, ma John le afferrò entrambe con le proprie. I due iniziarono a vorticare in picchiata, rimanendo nella posizione di stallo, cercando di spingersi a vicenda. Aprirono una voragine nel suolo, atterrando in piedi, e saltarono all’indietro, allontanandosi.   
Entrambi ansimavano, il sudore grondava lungo i loro visi.  
< Non capisco. A questo punto il mio veleno doveva averlo già fiaccato > pensò Freezer.  
John ghignò. Lanciò un kienzan e segò la coda di Freezer, che cadde a terra dimenandosi.  
Dalle sottili labbra color rubino di Freezer proruppe un ruggito.  
Freezer spiccò il volo, partendo all’attacco, lo raggiunse con dei pugni all’altezza del collo, mozzandogli il fiato, una serie rapidissima all’addome facendolo piegare in avanti e con un calcio alla schiena lo fece cadere a terra. Le unghie del suo piede lasciarono dei profondi squarci nella schiena di John, all’altezza delle ali.  
John strisciò, allontanandosi dall’avversario e vomitò sangue. Gli occhi di Freezer brillarono di rosso sangue, lanciò un laser da essi. Ci fu un’esplosione e John venne sbalzato all’indietro, con un prolungato urlo di dolore.  
Freezer ghignò e gattonò, apparendo come una lucertola gigantesca, fece un salto mortale e raggiunse John con una doppia pedata al petto, facendolo gemere sofferente.  
Gli afferrò il collo con una mano e lo issò, stringendolo alla giugulare.  
< Non mi farò sconfiggere da te. Non dopo tutto quello che ho passato qui agl’inferi.  
Ho ignorato la sofferenza di coloro che avevo ucciso e, perciò, la mia punizione è stata ancora più atroce. Costretto a essere un bozzolo alla merce di fatine fastidiose e orsetti degni di una visione sotto droghe pesanti > pensò, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Io tornerò a essere il più forte dell’universo” sibilò.  
John si dimenò, cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta, boccheggiò e sentì la coscienza venire meno.  
< Sento già i miei polmoni privi di ossigeno. Ho un tempo davvero esiguo per liberarmi, poi perderò i sensi. È questo che succede quando la propria giugulare viene stretta in uno strangolamento > pensò.  
Cadde in ginocchio, la sua vista venne meno ripetutamente.  
< No, non voglio finire così. Inerme, senza la capacità di oppormi, ancora una volta piegato a lui > implorò mentalmente. Si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e morse a sangue il braccio di Freezer, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.  
Freezer strillò e lo lasciò andare, si strinse il braccio al petto, lì dove c’erano i segni violacei dei denti.  
“Come ti sei permesso di farmi del male, barbaro?!” ululò Freezer, con voce stridula.  
John strisciò all’indietro, in ginocchio, ansimando.  
“Stai perdendo la calma” biascicò, rialzandosi in piedi.  
“Lurido traditore. Come ti sei permesso?” chiese Freezer, levitando fino ad avere la stessa altezza di John.  
< Quando ero bambino, mi sembrava così alto. Ed ora, sono più alto di lui. Sta avvenendo la stessa cosa con la sua forza. Da piccolo pensavo fosse invincibile, invece, adesso, la sua paura mi dà coraggio > pensò John.  
“Non ti chiedo di capire perché, fino a davvero poco tempo fa, nemmeno io ci sarei riuscito. Ci sono cose più importanti dell’odio, del potere e della vendetta per cui lottare.  
È assurdo, ma se il tuo unico chiodo fisso è essere il migliore, non riuscirai a esserlo. È quando le tue priorità diventano altre, che trovi la vera forza” spiegò.  
Freezer socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.  
< Che stia delirando per la febbre? Forse adesso il mio veleno sta facendo effetto > pensò.  
“Non ti odio, Freezer. Ti compatisco. Mi dispiace per te, perché rimarrai rinchiuso ottusamente nelle tue idee per sempre” sussurrò John. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso triste.

John chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso che gli prese metà del viso.  
“Grazie” disse il bambino. Le ali da demone sulle sue spalle fremettero.  
Freezer assottigliò gli occhi.  
< In questi momenti mi rendo conto come non assomigli per niente al fratello, in realtà > pensò.

Freezer indietreggiò.  
“Mi ricordi fin troppo quell’idiota di Goku, parlando così” sibilò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia.  
< Preferisco affrontare rabbia ed odio, che questo > pensò.  
“Sbagli a non odiarmi. Sono sempre andato fiero di avertene dato motivo. La prima volta uccisi tua madre proprio per questi sciocchi sentimentalismi” sibilò.


	34. Cap.34 Volontà infranta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_hHjj2C9yE

Cap.34 Volontà infranta

“Cosa c’entra mia madre?” chiese John con tono gelido.

“Portava avanti strane idee, di libertà, di bontà, di redenzione. Lei stessa aveva ucciso, come tutti i saiyan, ma sperava in un futuro migliore. Ho dovuto provvedere di farla tacere per sempre. Né tuo padre, né tuo fratello ne hanno mai saputo niente” si vantò Freezer.

“Assassino!” ululò John.

Freezer sgranò gli occhi e guardò l’altro, rabbrividendo.

< Quel furore… è lo stesso di Goku. Le parole di un puro di cuore che vede l’orrore dei miei atti > pensò.

John lo raggiunse con un pugno, facendolo rovinare al suolo, Freezer si rialzò tremante, il sangue gli sgorgava a fiotti dal naso.

< Nessuno deve osare tanto contro di me. Nessuno > pensò, premendosi la mano contro il naso, arrestando il sangue con le dita.

“Sì, così, odiami. Sono un assassino, hai ragione. Ho ucciso tante persone a te care. Se non fosse resuscitato, anche Vegeta sarebbe qui agl’inferi per mia mano” sibilò.

“Hai finito di mietere vittime. Non renderai più la vita di nessuno un incubo di disperazione, ti spazzerò via” disse gelido John.

“Sicuro? Non ti sei chiesto se è troppo tardi per salvare le persone a te divenute care? Guardati intorno” disse Freezer, mellifluo. Allargò le braccia, indicando intorno a sé e John volse il capo.

< Non riesco a credere di aver perso tutti in così pochi attimi > pensò.

“Io e mio fratello li abbiamo eliminati tutti. È inutile che speri diversamente” mentì Freezer.

< È stata colpa mia. Molti di loro sarebbero stati al sicuro come mercenari. Forse sono stati troppo ingenui a seguirmi. E poi quel Toma, così serio, che se ne usciva con domande personali come se fosse una specie di zio burbero. La vecchia strega mi ha salvato la vita. Quella giovane, Naly, era sempre pronta a scherzare. Era come una bambina nel corpo di un’adulta. Non possono essersene andati tutti, anche Pamela con il suo carattere duro. Ho passato così poco tempo con loro, ma sono stati i momenti più belli della mia vita. Mi hanno aperto a un mondo nuovo > pensò John, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Non dirmi che non riesci ad accettarlo. Hai convissuto con la morte tutta la vita. Cosa ti aspettavi!? Che sarebbero arrivati sorridenti e baldanzosi a darti una mano?” lo derise Freezer.

< ‘Lei’ non può essere morta > pensò John, avvertendo una fitta al petto. 

_ Gli occhi di Kamhara erano spenti, i capelli rossi le ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso, un rivolo di sangue le usciva dalle labbra. _

_ John osservò il suo corpo esanime, allungò la mano e la vide trasformarsi in polvere. _

John chinò il capo, la sua aura s’incrementò. L’urlo del vento gli risuonò nelle orecchie, il vento gli scompigliò i capelli neri a fiamma, che gli ricadevano di lato.

Freezer vide il suo viso ingrigirsi, le sue ali ripiegarsi su se stesse.

< La sua reazione è eccessiva… aspetta, mi è parso di vedere una saiyan tra quelli che ho ucciso. Non dirmi che… > pensò.

“Non dirmi che ti sei rammollito per colpa di una fesseria come l’amore? Ecco il perché di quelle idiozie sdolcinate” sibilò Freezer.

John mise un braccio davanti al viso e piegò l’altro, facendo scattare il gomito, al fianco del braccio.

“Non parlare di ciò che non sai” sibilò. La sua voce si confuse in parte con il rumore del vento.

“È morta” disse Freezer secco. Lanciò una serie di ki-blast, John li frantumò con dei colpi secchi della mano.

“Bugiardo!” tuonò, ma la sua voce assunse un tono disperato.

Intorno a loro si scatenò un tornado, John sentì il vento sferzargli il viso. La sua vista si annerì e si sentì svenire.

< Non può essere. Non l’ho mai baciata, non l’ho mai tenuta stretta a me

Spiccò il volo, il vento faceva ondeggiare la sua figura. 

Freezer ghignò, vedendolo stringere i pugni con foga.

< Oh, la tua volontà sta venendo meno. Il briciolo che ti è rimasto lo stai mettendo tutto in quei ridicoli pugni > pensò. Incrementò l’aura, spazzando via il tornado che li circondava. Si allontanò, John lo seguì con lo sguardo, Freezer raggiunse il fiume di sangue e scostò una roccia.

< Se mi ricordo bene, era caduta qui > pensò Freezer. 

John lo vide lanciargli qualcosa e l’afferrò al volo, era una giacca di pelle viola con i bottoni in legno, intrisa di sangue.

“La giacca di Kamy” gemette John, la strinse al petto e inspirò l’odore di lei.

< È morta anche lei. Non ho mai conosciuto il mio popolo, i miei genitori. Ed ora, appena avuti degli amici, li ho abbandonati a un triste destino.

Nonostante tutto questo potrei andare avanti, la solitudine non mi ha mai schiacciato. Però, aver perso lei, la prima luce nella mia vita d’oscurità, è inaccettabile! >. Le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi.

< Lei era già morta, non ci sarà un aldilà in cui ci rincontreremo! Mi odio! Mi odio così tanto per non averle mai detto che l’amavo!” > si gridò mentalmente.

“Arrenditi e vedrai che non ti farò troppo male quando ti ucciderò. Non ti prometto che durerà poco, perché ho intenzione di divertirmi con te, ma cercherò di non esagerare” disse Freezer, facendo un sorriso sadico.

John guardava fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi vitrei. Le lacrime rigarono il suo viso, fluendo copiose.

< In fondo sono già morto. Sono morto nel momento in cui ho perso lei. Posso anche morire davvero > pensò.

< Oh, nonostante la sua potenza in battaglia, a quanto pare è fragile come una statua di cristallo. Ho già vinto > si disse Freezer, guardando l’altro far ricadere le braccia ciondolati ai lati del corpo, socchiudendo le mani, lasciando cadere verso il suolo la giacca della saiyan.

< Mio caro principino, hai appena perso la motivazione che ti spingeva a lottare > esultò Freezer.


	35. Cap. 35 L’ira di Turles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC34KNOItz4.

Cap. 35 L’ira di Turles

 

“Sei stato davvero bravo. Io sono alla stessa potenza che avrà sicuramente Freezer in questo momento. Però devo dirti che io ho una trasformazione in più”.

< Un’altra? Io sono distrutto! > si chiese Turles, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il collo. Si voltò di scatto sentendo l’aura di John scemare.

< Cazz*, è nei guai! >.

L’urlo di Cooler lo fece voltare nuovamente verso il nemico, il corpo dorato di quest’ultimo si stava gonfiando, ricoprendosi di gonfie vene pulsanti. Fu avvolto da scariche elettriche, alcuni fulmini caddero dal cielo colpendolo in pieno.

Turles batté le palpebre, Cooler scattò e lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata al volto. Si udì il rumore del setto nasale del saiyan che si rompeva, mentre il sangue iniziava a colare e Turles venne sbalzato all’indietro.

Turles si pulì il volto con il braccio e con l’atra mano si diede la spinta, rimettendosi in piedi. Cooler gli avvolse la coda intorno al collo e iniziò a stringere.

Turles gliela morse, Cooler ringhiò, perdendo la presa, e lo colpì alla pancia con una gomitata, Turles si piegò in avanti sputando un grumo di sangue.

Turles indietreggiò di un paio di passi, Cooler gli apparve alle spalle e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Ho appena iniziato a divertirmi” sibilò. Iniziò a tempestarlo di calci e pugni alla schiena, Turles ricadde in avanti e Cooler bloccò la sua caduta con la mano. Lo sollevò, lo afferrò per il collo con l’altra mano e lo issò. Lo tempestò di colpi con la coda, facendolo urlare di dolore e lo lanciò, facendolo cadere malamente al suolo.

Turles si mise a gattoni, tossendo con forza, strinse gli occhi e ansimò. Si rimise in piedi ondeggiando, Cooler gli comparve alle spalle e lo raggiunse con un colpo secco al collo. Turles sgranò gli occhi, cadde in ginocchio e rovinò addosso al changelling privo di sensi.

Cooler s’irrigidì.

“Non mi toccare, sporco saiyan” sibilò. Lo afferrò per la gola con la coda e lo scaraventò in un lago di sangue. L’impatto fece riprendere i sensi a Turles, che iniziò a dimenarsi, affondando nel liquido vischioso. Dimenava la testa, i capelli gli aderivano al viso e i muscoli del suo corpo bruciavano, dolendogli.

Cooler volò sopra di lui e gli premette la zampa sulla testa, facendolo affondare. Turles sentì il fiato mancargli e strinse con forza gli occhi. Delle bollicine gli fuoriuscirono dal naso e perse i sensi, il suo corpo iniziò a galleggiare leggermente piegato in avanti. La zampa ancora sulla sua testa e i capelli, ondeggiavano intorno al suo volto, simili a un groviglio nero.

_Turles si guardò intorno, vedeva dei palazzi bruciare su sfondo nero, il fumo lo investiva facendolo tossire ed udiva urla di dolore. Si mise a correre, impallidì vendo il corpo esanime di suo fratello Radish a terra, in un lago di sangue, lo sguardo spento e la bocca spalancata._

_Una fitta nebbia coprì il cadavere alla vista di Turles, che indietreggiò. Udiva dei gemiti, intravedeva delle figure in ombra puntargli contro il dito._

_“Naly! Naly dove sei!” chiamò a gran voce._

_“Aiuto!” gridò un bambino dai lunghi capelli neri, che gli ricadevano fino ai piedi._

_“Sprout!” gridò Turles, riconoscendo il nipote. Gli corse incontro, ma una fiammata lo rispinse indietro. Il terreno si spaccò e Turles cadde dentro la voragine._

_Le fiamme erano tutte intorno a lui, oltre di esse vide il volto di Cooler intento a ridere fragorosamente. Il volto sempre più grande, la bocca spalancata sempre più immense, gli occhi rossi che si confondevano con le fiamme._

_“Hai fallito, moriranno tutti!” gridò Cooler._

_“Papà, mamma, Radish, Kamy, Nappa, Sprout, Pamela, zia Celipa, zio Toma, la saggia Altea… ed anche quegli idioti di Zarbon e Sauzer” enumerò piano. Il respiro gli si mozzò._

_< La mia amata Naly, sempre sorridente, comprensiva e bellissima, allegra e combattiva  > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il volto._

_< No, non li perderò!  > gridò interiormente._

 

Cooler rideva piano, abbassò lo sguardo e vide il sangue ribollire. Sgranò gli occhi e balzò all’indietro, l’aura di Turles si era tinta di rosso.

“Vedi, è a causa tua se ora il mio dna è corrotto dall’albero della vita. Adesso vedrai il mostro che hai creato” sibilò Turles. Partì all’attacco, con una serie rapida e serrata di calci e pugni. Cooler parava un colpo dopo l’altro, il respiro e il battito cardiaco accelerati.

< Le sue zampe inferiori sono pericolose, i suoi calci devastanti, ma sono anche il suo punto debole. Basa l’intera sua stabilità su di esse > rifletté Turles. Colpì l’avversario con una spazzata, Cooler ricadde pesantemente in avanti, Turles lo afferrò per la coda ed iniziò a girare su se stesso. Sentiva la coda del nemico viscida tra le sue mani, che si dimenava.

< Sembra un’anguilla > pensò. Scaraventò Cooler contro una montagna, quest’ultima franò all’impatto.

Cooler si rialzò dai detriti.

“Tu, come hai osato umiliarmi! Ti eliminerò! Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio e controllerò di persona che l’intera tua razza svanisca!” tuonò con voce cavernosa.

“Ti sbagli” rispose gelido Turles.

“Ho già iniziato. Abbiamo ucciso i tuoi amichetti, io e mio fratello” ringhiò Cooler.

< Kamhara, sorella mia, come lo dirò a nostro padre? A nostra madre si spezzerà il cuore. Non sono riuscito a proteggerli, non ne sono stato in grado.

Naly, però, è ancora al sicuro, non posso metterla a rischio.

Perdonatemi, farò di tutto per fermarlo > pensò Turles.

La sua aura s’incrementò ancor di più.

“Non ti perdonerò mai, nemmeno se ti metterai a piangere, assassino! T’impedirò di fare altro male!” gridò. Il terreno intorno a lui iniziò a vibrare, piccoli sassi si sollevavano mentre la sua aura si espandeva. Turles stringeva i pugni, una vena sul suo palmo pulsava. Il saiyan era scosso da tremiti di rabbia.

Il cielo divenne nero, una serie di fulmini si abbatterono sul terreno.

“Vendetta” ringhiò Turles con voce profonda.

 

****************

 

“Io purtroppo devo tornare immediatamente da Re Yammer, mi ha richiamato nuovamente” disse Paikuhan.

“Grazie, da qui in poi ce ne occuperemo noi” sussurrò Toma.

“Finalmente siamo tutti insieme e siamo tutti fisicamente ristabiliti” festeggiò Jeeth.

“Saggia Altea, è meglio che lei rimanga qui, al sicuro. Presto Pamela la raggiungerà” disse Naly. L’anziana annuì, accomodandosi nella poltrona.

“La ringraziamo anche per questo rifugio!” gridò Kyui a Paikuhan, intento a volare via.

“Dobbiamo immediatamente andare ad aiutare Turles” disse Sauzer.

“Concordo, ma anche John è nei guai”. Aggiunse Zarbon.

“Dobbiamo muoverci, subito. Dividiamoci. Cooler è il più potente, quindi da lui andrete tu”. Iniziò a dire Kamhara, indicando Zarbon. “Toma, Sauzer e Naly. Io e tutti gli altri andremo da John” ordinò.

“Andiamo, allora” disse Jeeth.

 


	36. Cap.36 Troppo tardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t42W5AFzVPM.

Cap.36 Troppo tardi

 

Freezer raggiunse John con una testata, facendogli perdere i sensi, il giovane precipitò nel fiume e il suo corpo venne trascinato dalla corrente, abbandonato.

Freezer volò fino a dietro di lui, scese verso il basso e con la sua aura fece esplodere tutt’intorno, l’acqua si prosciugò e si creò una voragine.

John ricadde al suolo, Freezer gli atterrò alle spalle e lo afferrò per i capelli, lo sollevò e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Sì, non mi bastava vedere tua madre morire insieme al resto del pianeta. L’ho trafitta, alle spalle, facendo colare il suo sangue sulla mia mano. E ora anche il sangue di quella sciocchina che ti piaceva tanto macchia le mie dita. Erano essere inutili come il tuo sciocco padre. Ho adorato spazzarlo via” sibilò Freezer.

Un granchietto nero pece con una serie di marchi violetti sul guscio risalì sulla schiena del saiyan, passando tra le ali ripiegate e dilaniate, e, dimenando le zampette, gli risalì sulla spalla. Freezer lo azzannò con un morso dato con ferocia e masticò rumorosamente.

< Falla finita, voglio venire spazzato via, perché non potrò rivedere la mia Kamy > pensò John. Freezer lo raggiunse con un calcio facendolo volare via, gli apparve alle spalle prima che precipitasse al suolo e lo colpì con una serie di gomitate, facendogli vomitare sangue.

John rovinò al suolo in posizione scomposta, il respiro faticoso, la bocca sporca di sangue, gli arti ripiegati storti in posizioni innaturali, i capelli sfibrati gli ricadevano lisci sulle spalle.

Freezer gli atterrò vicino e lo afferrò per la gola, sollevandolo. Con l’altra mano lo tempestò di pugni, ad ognuno di essi corrispondeva un lamento di dolore del giovane, inframmezzati da colpi di tosse.

John tossì un grumo di sangue che colpì la guancia di Freezer, che lo leccò, facendo un ghigno di piacere.

“Che delizia” bisbigliò. Continuò a colpirlo, ripetutamente, a lungo, arrivando a graffiarsi le nocche delle mani, finché il demone non smise di lamentarsi.

“Spero tu non sia già morto. Voglio darti il colpo di grazia in modo speciale” disse Freezer, abbassando lentamente il corpo del giovane, facendogli toccare terra con i piedi delicatamente. Ridacchiò e lo lanciò, facendogli colpire una montagna che franò.

Freezer avanzò lentamente, il giovane era steso tra le macerie, un masso grosso quanto la sua testa sul suo addome. Freezer lo schiacciò sotto la zampa, fece pressione fino a ridurlo in polvere.

John gorgogliò di dolore, il corpo scosso da fremiti. Freezer lo afferrò per il colletto della battle-suit e lo sollevò, unendo le dita dell’altra mano, le unghie aguzze allineate, pronto a trafiggere John.

“Preparati a dormire in eterno, dolce principe” sussurrò Freezer.

< Il vento sembra una litania funebre cantata da una donna. Che sia madam morte? È venuta a prendermi? No, forse è solo il vento che risuona. Oh, è tutto così vuoto, privo d’importanza > pensò John.

Freezer venne raggiunto da un colpo alla guancia, si rialzò mugolando e si massaggiò la parte lesa.

Davanti a lui, con il pugno ancora teso, c’era Zarbon, intento ad ansimare.

< Fortuna che abbiamo deciso di farmi andare con loro mentre arrivavamo. Non avrei mai dato il meglio, pensando a proteggere Sauzer. E viceversa > pensò.

“Stupido. Nessuno si mette tra me e la mia preda, tu più di tutti dovresti saperlo” disse Freezer e sparò un raggio d’energia rosa acceso dall’indice, trapassando da parte a parte il petto di John.

Il grido di quest’ultimo venne in parte coperto da quello lanciato da Kamhara.

Zarbon sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, guardando la saiyan dai capelli rossi correre verso John. Jeeth le corse dietro, il viso vermiglio era esangue, leggermente rosato sulle gote.

< No! NO! Se Solo non fossi arrivata così tardi. Io vi amo principe, volevo starvi accanto! > gridò mentalmente la figlia di Bardack.

Kyui singhiozzò, guardando la giovane cadere in ginocchio di fianco all’altro saiyan.

“Tutti noi siamo colpevoli quanto questo mostro. Abbiamo fatto cose terribili come assistere impassibili mentre distruggeva interi mondi, godendo nel farlo. Ero lì anche quando veniva spazzava via la razza saiyan. Dimostriamogli che siamo uomini, non luridi vermi.

John ci ha dimostrato che possiamo non essere solo degli schiavi.

Perciò, adesso, combattiamo fino alla morte. Fino ad allora, quando i nostri corpi giaceranno privi di vita, potremo dire di essere liberi!” gridò Zarbon.

“Ormai non possiamo più tornare indietro. Andiamo fino in fondo” ringhiò Jeeth, incrementando l’aura.

Zarbon, Jeeth e Kyui partirono all’attacco all’unisono.

Freezer digrignò i denti.

“Niente m’infastidisce quanto le mosche che pensano di sacrificarsi per eroismo” sibilò.

Kamhara deterse la ferita di John con entrambe le mani, la cicatrizzò con un ki-blast, bruciando il pezzo di sopra della battle-suit del demone, lasciandogli una bruciatura. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso, mentre gli passava la sua energia.

“John. John, ti prego, rispondimi” lo chiamò piano. Il corpo di lui era rigido e freddo.

“John” supplicò Kamhara.

 

_John si guardò intorno, vedeva solo uno sfondo nero ed era scosso da tremiti di freddo._

_“John” sentì nitida la voce di Kamy. Vide una luce rosa in fondo a un tunnel e corse in quella direzione._

 

John aprì gli occhi a fatica, respirando affannosamente. Vedeva bianco e il corpo gli formicolava, non rispondendogli.

< Sono un fallito > pensò, sentendola piangere. Le lacrime della giovane gli ticchettarono sul viso.

 


	37. Cap.37 La sconfitta della morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ynE4bpvMY.

Cap.37 La sconfitta della morte

 

“… Sei venuta a p-portarmi via, come un angelo… sei troppo bella” esalò John.

“Non parlare, non affaticarti” sussurrò Kamhara. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso, ma le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

John le accarezzò la guancia con una mano tremante, il suo guanto candido era sporco di sangue e s’inumidì con le lacrime di lei.

“L’oscura signora… è già m-mia… padrona, ma… ti ho rivisto, pri-prima… _aaaah_ … della… _mnh_ … fine” biascicò.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Ci deve essere un modo… Non voglio finisca così!”.

< Perché questi dannati ci mettono sempre tanto a morire? > si chiese Freezer. Afferrò un pugno di Zarbon, raggiunse con un calcio Kyui facendolo volare all’indietro e si mosse lateralmente per schivare una gomitata di Jeeth.

“N-non… piangere…” balbettò John. < Non merito le lacrime di nessuno, figurarsi le tue > pensò.

“Perché lo hai sfidato da solo sapendo che avresti perso?! Perché mio principe?!” gridò Kamhara con voce stridula.

“P-pensavo… fossi morta… volevo ra-rag-raggiunge-rti” disse John tra gorgoglii sofferenti. Tossì, sangue vermiglio colò dalle sue labbra, i suoi occhi s’ingrigirono. “F-fa freddo…” bisbigliò.

“No! Ti prego… John! Io ti amo! JOHN!” gridò Kamhara, stringendolo a sé. Sentì un pesante tonfo alle sue spalle e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo le figure di Nappa e Radish.

“Andrà bene sorellina, lasciaglielo” disse gentilmente Radish, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Nappa si piegò in avanti e con un braccio nerboruto sollevò John, stringendolo al petto. Gli sbriciolò in bocca una mela d’oro e lo aiutò a deglutire.

John batté le palpebre, sentì l’energia fluire nel suo corpo e si alzò seduto, le ferite scomparvero.

“Co-cosa…” balbettò.

Nappa lo rimise per terra, Kamhara lo abbraccio urlando: “E’ un miracolo!”.

“T-ti devo la vita gigante” disse John, gli occhi sgranati.

“Io e Radish siamo arrivati solo ora perché abbiamo sfidato gli orchi degl’inferi per rubare uno dei frutti dell’albero” spiegò Nappa.

“Ed è servito a quanto pare. Adesso, vediamo di finire Freezer” propose Radish.

 

************ 

 

< Quanto è nauseante questo ‘gioco di squadra’. A me sembra solo che giochino a nascondino > pensò Freezer. Trapassò da parte a parte Kyui, i due pezzi del suo cadavere precipitarono al suolo pesantemente.

“Noooo!” gridò Jeeth, correndo verso i resti del compagno. Sotto di essi si era formata una pozza di sangue violetto.

Zarbon ululò e si tramutò, il suo corpo divenne tre volte più grosso e cercò di raggiungere con dei pugni massicci il changelling. Quest’ultimo saltò e lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso, atterrandolo.

“Freezer!” risuonò un urlo.

Freezer si voltò lentamente e s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, le sue labbra divennero esangui.

John era ritto in piedi davanti a lui, Kamhara al suo fianco, Nappa e Radish alle sue spalle.

“Ha ucciso Kyui… non abbiamo potuto salvarlo” gemette Jeeth. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso dalla pelle rossa, singhiozzava e tremava.

“Freezer, non ti perdonerò mai. Questa è da parte sua, della mia gente, di mio fratello e sì… anche da parte mia” disse John con voce gelida.

“Gli dei hanno sancito che l’amore sarà la tua fine” disse Kamhara, indietreggiando, mettendosi tra il fratello e Nappa.

John gettò indietro la testa, iniziò a urlare e serrò i pugni, il suo corpo sembrò gonfiarsi. Il demone sentì l’ira bruciargli nelle vene, le sue ali si tinsero di bianco, come i suoi occhi. Gridava sempre più forte, mentre una serie di fulmini cadevano intorno a lui.

 

**************

 

“Te l’ho detto! Adesso basta! Non avresti dovuto farlo.

TU… LA DEVI PAGARE… ADESSO!” ululò Turles a pieni polmoni.

Naly, incosciente, con una ferita sanguinante sulle spalle, era abbandonata tra le braccia di Toma. Quest’ultimo, insieme a Sauzer, all’urlo di Turles, indietreggiò. Si era alzato un vento che si faceva via via più forte, intento a sferzare tutti gl’inferi. Le onde del lago di sangue si erano alzate sempre più alte, mentre l’ululato del vento diveniva sempre più simile a un lungo verso lugubre.

Turles gettava indietro la testa, ripetutamente. I suoi occhi, totalmente bianchi, sembravano sempre più grandi. I suoi capelli, a più riprese, si tinsero d’oro.

 


	38. Cap.38 L’oro leggendario

Cap.38 L’oro leggendario

“No… non è possibile…” disse Cooler tremando, mentre Turles si avvicinava con passi cadenzati.

“Chi…chi sei tu?” balbettò Cooler.

“Credevo di essermi già presentato” disse Turles con voce gutturale. “Sono un saiyan venuto appositamente per distruggerti”.

***

“N-non puoi essere John…” balbettò Freezer.

Sono l’essere più forte della galassia…” si presentò il demone.

***

“… che, nonostante la rabbia, combatte con cuore sereno” disse Turles. 

< Non perderò nessuno di quelli a cui tengo, proteggerò Naly e renderò mio padre orgoglioso di me > pensò. I suoi capelli si erano completamente tinti d’oro, come le sue sopracciglia e le sue iridi erano divenute verde-acqua.

***

“Preparati a una dura punizione” disse John, stringendo un pugno, facendo scricchiolare le ossa.

< Vendicherò la mia razza > giurò mentalmente.

“Io sono il supersaiyan demoniaco” disse.

< No, non è possibile. Che nuova diavoleria è mai questa?! > si domandò Freezer.

***

“Il prescelto!” ululò Turles.

< Spiriti inquieti della mia gente, oggi troveremo pace > pensò.

“Pensi che basti una trasformazione per sconfiggermi?!” gridò Cooler. Una serie di spuntoni ossei fuoriuscirono dal suo corpo, sulla sua testa crebbe un’impalcatura ossea a forma di palmo, la sua bocca fu coperta da una maschera d’oro, striata. 

 “Ancora non l’hai capito? Il tuo tempo è scaduto, libererò l’universo dalla piaga della tua presenza” disse gelido Turles.

< Anche l’aura di John si sta incrementando esponenzialmente. Che si stia preparando ad eliminare Freezer?>.

***

Zarbon osservò Freezer, immobile, con gli occhi spalancati, intento a fissare il supersaiyan demoniaco dinanzi a lui.

< Oh, _mylord_ , quella posa stupita non ti si addice affatto. La bellezza ti sta abbandonando > pensò. 

“Facciamola finita” disse gelido John.

Freezer indietreggiò, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“N-no, aspetta… parliamone. Se torni al mio servizio ti darò il doppio della paga, no, aspetta, il triplo. Ti farò mio socio e…” balbettò.

“Basta” disse gelido John.

Freezer sgranò di più gli occhi, che gli divennero bianchi.

“Il mio impero nel mondo dei vivi è caduto in malora, portando alla catastrofe decine di mondi e mercenari. N-non puoi davvero volere che accada di nuovo” esalò.

“Del tuo impero ti è sempre e solo interessato il potere” rispose pacato John.

Freezer gridò, puntò l’indice contro di lui e sparò un’onda.

John utilizzò il suo indice per deviarla, facendola esplodere in una nuvoletta di fumo rossa.

“Ho detto basta, non mi piace ripetere le cose” disse secco. Scomparve con la supervelocità e riapparve dinanzi al tiranno, gli afferrò la mano e strinse, Freezer tentò di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea. 

John iniziò a stringere, Freezer urlò di dolore, mentre con degli scricchiolii sinistri si spezzavano una a una le ossa della sua mano. Freezer cadde in ginocchio, ansimando. 

_ Freezer trapassò il petto del bambino, questo sgranò gli occhi e si sporse in avanti, vomitando sangue. _

_ Freezer fuoriuscì con il corno dal suo corpo e lo guardò precipitare a terra, si ritrasformò nella sua ultima forma e gli mise la zampa sul capo. Le sue dita tozze e candide affondavano nelle sue ciocche more. _

_ “Zarbon, vedi di curarlo. È una punizione, non vogliamo certo perderlo” disse gelido. _

_ Zarbon guardò John intento a mugolare di dolore, il sangue gli scivolava dalle labbra. _

John aumentò la stretta.

< La cicatrice di quella punizione me la porto tutt’oggi. E tutto questo solo perché mi ero rifiutato d’inchinarmi > pensò.

“Tu credi di essere migliore di me? Sei un assassino e la tua razza era come te. Hanno ucciso tantissime persone” farfugliò Freezer.

“Hanno pagato per questo” rispose John con tono atono.

“Grazie a me!” gridò Freezer. Gli lanciò una serie di ki-blast contro il volto, John lo lasciò andare e Freezer indietreggiò, tremando.

“I-io… ho ancora un asso nella manica. Il mio potenziale non è al massimo!” gridò quest’ultimo.

 


	39. Cap.39 La fine di Cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpwCFeB8uQw

Cap.39 La fine di Cooler

 

Freezer iniziò a ridere sguaiatamente, mentre due corna si formavano sulla sua testa ripiegate verso il basso.

“Ho capito perché finora non hai mai usata la tua massima potenza, il tuo corpo rischia di non reggerla” disse John.

< Temo che non sarà una cosa rapida > pensò.

 

*********

 

Turles raggiunse Cooler con un attacco energetico, quest’ultimo lo attraversò e del fumo si alzò dal suo corpo. Raggiunse il saiyan con una serie di colpi di coda, Turles li parò con il braccio.

“Smettila di giocare! Non hai capito quant’è seria la situazione?!” gridò il saiyan. Balzò e raggiunse Cooler con un calcio a piedi uniti al viso, facendolo ricadere pesantemente a terra.

Cooler gridò e si rimise in piedi, tremando, Turles lo colpì con un pugno all’addome, facendolo volare verso l’alto. Gli apparve alle spalle e lo raggiunse con una gomitata, facendogli vomitare sangue. Infierì con un calcio al ventre, facendolo volare ancora più in alto, gli apparve nuovamente alle spalle e con un attacco energetico lo fece rovinare al suolo.

Cooler si abbatte sul terreno con un tonfo, aprendo una voragine. Conficcò le mani per terra e si rialzò in piedi, mentre il fumo che si era alzato si diradava. Le rocce franate sul suo corpo rovinarono, polverizzandosi per la pressione prodotta dalla sua aura che stava nuovamente incrementandosi.

“Non mi hai impressionato” ringhiò. Spiccò il volo dirigendosi verso l’altro. “Ora è il mio turno!” gridò.

Raggiunse Turles con un calcio al ventre e incrementò la velocità di volo, schiacciandolo al suolo sotto la zampa. Saltò giù dal suo corpo, conficcando nel terreno e lo tempestò di pugni. Lo afferrò per un piede e girò su se stesso, lanciandolo.

Cooler usò il ‘raggio letale’ sferrato dall’indice. Turles fece una capriola, arrestò la propria caduta, levitando e utilizzò il braccio per deviare il colpo. Ansimò, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso contratto. La sua battle-suit si era rovinata, in parecchi punti era andata completamente distrutta e ne erano rimasti solo i pantaloni, sbrindellati sulla gamba destra.

Cooler cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al petto, Turles lo parò.

“Pagherai per le tue malefatte”. Lo allontanò con un gancio al viso.

La vista di Cooler si oscurò, il Changellin rovinò a terra e si rialzò. Un’onda di energia si diresse verso di lui, la parò e fu accecato dalla luce dell’esplosione. Intravide la figura di Turles e cercò di colpirlo, attraversò l’immagine residua e il vero Turles lo raggiunse con un attacco energetico alle spalle.

 

***

 

Turles volò sopra Cooler, guardò l’avversario in ginocchio, ansante, scosso da singulti.

“Non è divertente combattere contro un avversario che trema di paura. Hai abbassato la cresta, ora che a sconfiggerti è proprio uno di quei saiyan che tanto disprezzi?” domandò gelido.

“BASTA COSI’!” sbraitò Cooler. Puntò le mani verso l’alto, iniziando a caricare una gigantesca sfera.

“SUPERNOVA!” ululò.

“Se riesce a lanciare quel colpo, farà esplodere gl’inferi e Re Yammer spazzerà via ogni spirito nei paraggi, ritenendolo responsabile!” ululò Toma.

Cooler lanciò e Turles si mise nella traiettoria dell’attacco che si dirigeva celermente verso terra, allungò le braccia e la fermò con entrambe le mani. Ululò di dolore, i muscoli iniziarono a bruciargli, le braccia si ricoprirono di venuzze e i suoi piedi si conficcarono nel terreno, spaccandolo. Affondò sempre di più nella terra, la sofferenza aumentava sempre di più e la vista gli si oscurò.

“PIOGGIA DISTRUTTIVA!” sbraitò. Tra le sue mani si crearono una serie di sferette bianche grandi un pugno che si andarono a unire in una sfera grande quattro volte la sua testa, con un nucleo di energia violetta. L’attacco energetica iniziò a spingere contro la gigantesca sfera supernova.

“N-non è… possibile…” gemette Cooler. Incrementò la sua potenza, continuando a spingere il proprio attacco con tutte le sue energia.

Turles iniziò a urlare e l’energia del suo attacco rispedì la supernova verso Cooler che venne spedito indietro. Il corpo di Cooler iniziò a bruciare.

“NOOO!” sbraitò, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a disintegrarsi.

La vista di tutti i presenti fu abbagliata dalla gigantesca esplosione di luce candida dovuta alla ‘pioggia distruttiva’.

Una serie di candidi kyubey avvolsero Cooler e lo fecero scomparire.

Turles si strofinò il braccio sugli occhi, lo abbassò e batté le palpebre, guardò intorno a sé il cielo sgombro, l’effetto della luce era cessato.

“HAI VINTO!” sbraitò Toma.

Naly tra le sue braccia mugolò, riprendendo pian piano i sensi.

Sauzer ghignò.

“Freezer non è l’unico che prende tutto con leggerezza, Cooler. Hai sottovalutato questo saiyan e la tua fine è giunta” sussurrò.

 


	40. Cap.40 La fine di Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rHIkk82SCk.

Cap.40 La fine di Freezer

< Freezer sta facendo l’errore che mi aspettavo facesse. Si sta sopravvalutando e sta abbassando la guardia. Adesso è il mio momento di spingermi oltre i miei limiti. Vediamo dove riesco ad arrivare > pensò John, ghignando.

“I-il supersaiyan…” sussurrò Kamhara. Era ritta in piedi e guardava sopra di sé i due contendenti che si scambiavano una serie di colpi.

_ “Un giorno io diventerò un supersaiyan” promise Vegeta. Si portò un biscotto alle labbra e lo addentò, alcune briciole precipitarono a terra. _

_ Kamhara si sdraiò sul pavimento di legno della casa sull’albero, intravedeva le fronde fuori dalla finestra. _

_ “Quel giorno brillerai d’oro, vero?” chiese. _

_ Vegeta alzò il capo, sporgendo il mento e ghignò. _

_ “Ovviamente. Come i nostri antenati! Solo io posso essere alla loro altezza…”. Si alzò in piedi e il mantello vermiglio sulle sue spalle ondeggiò. “Perché io sono Vegeta-sama, il principe dei saiyan” disse, indurendo il tono.  _

_ Kamhara arrossì e dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa. _

< Quel mostro di Freezer ha sempre temuto quella trasformazione e ora se la trova davanti. La sua malvagità ribolle così tanto dentro di lui che sembra star per esplodere, ma non ha scampo contro John.

Anche se così, con quella forma demoniaca, non sembra nemmeno lui > pensò Kamy. Si portò un pugno al seno e strinse la mano fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Quell’aura dorata è così rassicurante” sussurrò.

< Il suo sguardo altero è così diverso da quello del fratello. Persino in questo momento sembra più buono > rifletté.

“Siamo completamente inutili, non possiamo aiutarlo” sibilò Zarbon. Faceva scattare la testa a destra e a sinistra per seguire gli attacchi che i due contendenti si scambiavano.

John raggiunse Freezer con un colpo all’addome, facendolo volare verso l’alto. Gli apparve alle spalle e lo raggiunse con un pugno alla schiena, facendolo rovinare al suolo.

“Lampo massimo!” ululò John, raggiungendo l’avversario con un attacco energetico di colore candido.

“Questo è il vero potere di un supersaiyan demoniaco” esalò Radish.

“Ti sbagli, non ha per niente scalfito Freezer con quest’ultimo colpo” ribatté Nappa.

< Sta dimostrando una potenza immensa, ora che ha la possibilità di sconfiggere la persona che odia di più. Apparentemente il suo modo di fare è rabbioso e pieno d’ira, ma in realtà è solo disperato, glielo si legge negli occhi. La vendetta non può ridargli tutto quello che ha perso e, dolorosamente, se ne sta accorgendo anche lui. I fantasmi del passato non si placano e questo rischia di diminuire la sua forza, oscurando il cuore puro che la trasformazione richiede. 

Con il tempo spero di riuscire a fargli dimenticare tutta questa sofferenza, spero solo che me lo permetterà > pensò Kamhara.

 Freezer si rialzò e spiccò il volo, cercando di colpirlo con un calcio a piedi uniti diretto al collo. John schivò abbassandosi e sferrò una tempesta di pugni, dati con sempre maggiore potenza. Lo scaraventò contro una collinetta che franò, sollevando un polverone.

Freezer fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, si rialzò tremando.

< Non è possibile! Non può esistere qualcosa di così potente? > pensò.

“Freezer ormai è in preda al panico. Importa poco a quanto equivale realmente la furia del suo nemico” disse Jeeth gelido.

Freezer lanciò una serie di kienzan viola nella direzione di John, ma quest’ultimo li disintegrò con un Cannone Garlick.

< Avevamo promesso a Vegeta di essere con lui nel momento in cui Freezer sarebbe stato sconfitto. Lo abbiamo abbandonato, abbiamo mentito, anche se non volevamo. Però ora siamo qui e non lasceremo solo anche suo fratello minore > pensò Radish, serrando i pugni.

Jeeth osservò il cadavere di Kyui.

< Questo è anche per te > disse mentalmente.

 Freezer si voltò verso il gruppetto in basso e lanciò un’onda nella loro direzione.

“Attenti!” gridò John. 

Kamhara e gli altri spiccarono il volo, allontanandosi dal luogo dell’impatto. Ci fu un’esplosione tutt’intorno e si alzò un altro polverone.

Freezer apparve alle spalle di John e iniziò a stritolarlo con entrambe le braccia. John boccheggiò, sentendo il fiato mancare, dimenandosi nel tentativo di liberarsi.

“Ti sei distratto, sciocco. Ed ora nemmeno tu, figlio delle sciocche superstizioni del tuo popolo, riuscirai più a sconfiggere me, Lord Freezer, il migliore. Eliminerò prima te e poi i tuoi amichetti. Ed un giorno, dopo gl’inferi, l’intero universo sarà in mano mia!” gridò Freezer.

< Ti eliminerò perché è quello che va fatto, non per vendetta > pensò John.

“Nessuno può intrappolare un supersaiyan. E’ come se fossi rinato nel momento in cui mi sono ricoperto d’oro. E’ come se lo fossi destinato da sempre. La luce della leggenda non mi appartiene per vendetta, non è per quello che mi sono trasformato. 

Devo fare ciò che è giusto. Quest’energia è un dono che va condiviso con gli altri. Per il mio popolo, ma anche per i miei compagni vecchi e nuovi… anche per ‘lei’. 

Io sono un’egoista, ma in questo momento è come se l’intero universo fluisse nelle mie vene. Come se fosse interamente nella mia mano, stupendo e terribile, che attende di essere scatenato” disse John, convogliando tutto il suo potere in una mano. Abbatté le sue ali su Freezer che perse la presa.

John volò e si allontanò dal nemico.

“Mi dispiace, avrei voluto salvarti. Io non penso che tu sia sempre stato un mostro… addio Freezer” disse roco John. Allungò il braccio.

“BIG BANG!” ululò. Un’onda d’energia blu notte investì in pieno Freezer che iniziò a disintegrarsi. Il bagliore prodotto dall’attacco oscurò la vista a tutti i presenti. 

Una serie di candidi  kyubey avvolsero Freezer, come avevano fatto con Cooler, e lo fecero scomparire.


	41. Cap.41 The End

Cap.41 The End

 

Kamhara corse da John e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé. John si ritrasformò e, arrossendo, le sorrise.

Kamhara si sporse e lo baciò, John ricambiò al bacio.

“Ce l’hai fatta!” gridò Zarbon.

John ricadde addosso a Kamhara, le gambe gli tremavano, la giovane lo aiutò a sedersi.

“Grande! E non sento nemmeno più l’aura di Cooler. Mio fratello deve aver dato una lezione anche a lui!” gridò Radish.

< È stremato, ma ha fatto un ottimo lavoro > pensò Nappa.

John posò un altro bacio sulle labbra di Kamhara.

“Sapete, se lo presentassimo a nostro padre ora, come colui che ha sconfitto Freezer, omettendo tutto il resto… magari potrebbe convincere la cittadella a farlo entrare” disse Radish.

Kamhara arrossì.

“Glielo potrei presentare anche come il mio ragazzo” sussurrò, prendendo la mano di John nella sua.

Nappa rise forte e si diede un paio di pacche sul petto.

“Vedete di non dargli un nipotino prima del tempo” disse.

“Guardate, le nuvole di sangue scompaiono e finalmente la mia bellezza può risplendere” disse Zarbon, accomodandosi seduto, indicando il cielo con l’indice.

“ _Ehy_ , guarda che resto più forte io” disse Turles, atterrando dietro John, sostenuto da Sauzer.

Il gruppetto scoppiò a ridere.

“Perché adesso che torniamo a casa non vi unite anche voi?” chiese Toma.

Turles si sedette per terra, John aveva piegato indietro la testa per guardarlo.

“Potremmo approfittarne per andare a vivere anche noi due insieme” disse Naly. Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

< Mi dispiace per Kyui, lui non ha potuto vivere questo momento > pensò Jeeth.

“Sì, penso che ci uniremo anche noi, ma non preoccupatevi. Appena troveremo un’altra sistemazione, toglieremo il disturbo” disse Sauzer, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Io non vedo l’ora di poter riabbracciare Pamela e dirle che adesso gl’inferi saranno un luogo più sicuro” sussurrò Radish.

John guardò Kamhara negli occhi.

“Noi resteremo insieme, vero?” chiese.

Kamy gli sorrise.

“Per sempre” rispose.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
